Detrás del Objetivo
by Luciaeverdeen
Summary: Ella llevaba años en su profesión. Él acababa de llegar a la suya, pero estaba convencido de que podía enseñarle unas cuantas cosas. Sólo tenía que convencerla de intentarlo. Esta historia no es mía es de Kikicullenswan, y yo la adapto por tributoylarcha ya que por problemas personales no pudo continuarla.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA AQUI LES TRIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA.

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

—Venia —llamó casi en un gruñido acercándose al mostrador de recepción.

La chica se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

—Dime, Katniss —respondió la recepcionista en un tímido susurro.

Katniss Everdeen, fotógrafa de profesión, a quien ya habían apodado como la próxima Annie Lebovitz, era una mujer encantadora.

Fuera del ámbito laboral.

En el trabajo también podía serlo. Siempre y cuando todos siguieran sus directrices.

De otra forma, podía y sabía ser letal.

Venia llevaba un año trabajando para ella en el estudio fotográfico, Everdeen's Studio.

Si bien su puesto era de recepcionista, Katniss le dejaba presenciar las sesiones y aprendía mucho sobre fotografía.

Sabía que eso sería un gran plus en su currículum, cuando finalmente acabara la carrera de periodismo y buscara trabajo como reportera gráfica. Sólo eso ya era un aliciente para aceptar de buen grado el mal humor de Katniss.

No obstante ya lo sabía sobrellevar, no había vez que no tremolara al escuchar a su jefa gritar, o peor aún, usar ese tono bajo pero aterrador.

—Creí que habías dicho que ya habían llegado nuestros "modelos" —cuestionó con retintín y una dureza difícilmente reprimida

—Ya han llegado, hace como unos veinte minutos —confirmó la rubia hundiéndose en su asiento.

—¿Y puedo saber dónde coño están? —preguntó con dulzura sarcástica

—Creo haberles visto entrar en los lavabos —murmuró la chica avergonzada

—¿Ambos? ¿Juntos?

—Sí —la voz de Venia disminuía en volumen con cada nueva frase.

—Mierda —gruñó antes de girarse para dirigirse a los lavabos.

Desde el primer momento había sabido que le traería problemas esa campaña, pero no había podido rechazarla.

Katniss se especializaba en reportajes fotográficos de famosos, actores, actrices, músicos, modelos, etc., y sus resultados eran excelentes.

Pero había comenzado su carrera con campañas publicitarias y sus ideas habían marcado un hito. Era por ello que los de Calvin Klein se habían esforzado enormemente en que fuera ella quien se encargara de su próxima campaña.

Aunque lo había intentado, no estaban dispuestos a aceptar un no de su parte, y habían amoldado fechas y horas para adaptarla a la agenda de Katniss.

No podía haberse negado sin parecer poco profesional, y si había algo que era Katniss Everdeen, era profesional.

Pero sabía que era difícil trabajar con modelos recién descubiertos, ya que solían verse apabullados por la compañía de modelos famosas y hermosas vestidas con poca ropa.

Y si ya era difícil trabajar con modelos, qué no sería con conductores de autobuses devenidos en actores, devenidos en modelos.

Y ese era el caso de Peeta Mellark. El nuevo gran descubrimiento de Hollywood.

Peeta Mellark.

Como la mitad de la población, había visto su película.

Aunque no había tenido mucho tiempo, finalmente había sucumbido a los ruegos de Annie y se había dejado arrastrar al cine, para ver "Dominada por la Pasión", la película erótica que, según decían los expertos, había revolucionado el cine.

Y especialmente a la población femenina, pensaba Katniss.

Ahora que se había puesto tan de moda el BDSM, y que la gente parecía haber dejado de pensar que fuera una práctica sexual, para llegar a creer que era la nueva expresión del amor, la película había sido un éxito.

Estaba basada en el libro del mismo título, que se había convertido en Best Seller mundial en un par de semanas.

La historia, formada por una saga de tres libros, trataba la relación entre Nathan Chase, un guapísimo corredor de bolsa y Samantha Trimble, una camarera de dieciocho años recién llegada a la ciudad, hija de un ministro de la iglesia anglicana, cuya única relación sexual había sido la pérdida de la virginidad, en el asiento trasero de un coche, con su novio del instituto.

A lo largo de los tres libros, Samantha se resiste a convertirse en la sumisa de Nathan, aunque acepta de buen grado sus atenciones, que cada vez le van gustando más incluso de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

Mientras las páginas se suceden unas tras otras, Nate va cambiando su visión de amo para complacer a Sam y lograr su amor, mientras Sam, por el contrario, poco a poco va aceptando y deseando cada vez más complacer al hombre que ama.

Cuando llega el tercer libro, Nathan ha logrado que Samantha libere su sexualidad, reconociendo todas las fantasías que durante años había reprimido, para convertirse en la sumisa que Nathan había deseado desde el principio.

Inmerso en esta temática, los libros, y por lo tanto luego las películas, muestran de una forma delicada y romántica, todas las prácticas de BDSM que se le ocurrieron a la autora.

Látigos, azotes, juguetes sexuales de todo tipo, bondage e incluso algún trío para disfrute de la protagonista.

Aunque la historia no tiene un final feliz y romántico, ninguna de las millones de lectoras de la saga, sintió que correspondiese que les devolviesen el dinero.

Tal como le había explicado Annie más de una vez, habían estado buscando al personaje principal durante meses hasta dar con Peeta Mellark.

Se habían manejado nombres como el de Ian Somerhalder o Josh Hutcherson, pero la autora había insistido en que quería una cara nueva y desconocida.

Así fue que, cuando el productor Stefan Mallek tuvo un problema con su coche y se vio obligado a coger el autobús, a Peeta Mellark le cambió la vida.

Stefan, en el viaje de cuarenta minutos que le llevaba de Sunset al centro de Los Angeles, quedó impresionado por el carisma del conductor y no pudo dejar de notar la reacción de las mujeres a su cara, su cuerpo y su sonrisa arrogante y sexy.

Antes de bajarse del autobús se acercó a él y le entregó su tarjeta, citándolo para un casting a la mañana siguiente.

Así fue como el desconocido trabajador de la línea 302 se convirtió en ídolo mundial, de la noche a la mañana.

Y ahora, a sólo dos meses de que se estrenara la segunda película de la saga, los directores de marketing de Calvin Klein habían, como tantos otros, sucumbido a sus encantos.

Así que allí estaba ahora Katniss, esperando que el nuevo icono se dignara dejarse caer por el estudio para fotografiarle en ropa interior para la campaña publicitaria de la marca.

Intentado mantener su furia a raya, entró en los lavabos.

Lo que allí sucedía era obvio, aunque los protagonistas se escondieran dentro de uno de los cubículos.

—Ah... Peeta... sí... —gemía la chica

Maysilee Donner, reconoció Katniss.

Llevaba años trabajando con ella, y aunque era despistada y sin dudas poco profesional, a la vista de los acontecimientos, el objetivo la amaba y nunca había una foto en la que apareciera su rostro y no estuviera magnífica.

—Vamos, nena... —gruñía el chico con el mismo tono urgente que sonaba en su película —Mírame, quiero verte cuando te corras...

Si no hubiera estado furiosa porque este retraso en la sesión le trastocaría todos sus planes, podía haber mojado sus bragas.

A través de la puerta del cubículo, escuchaba claramente el choque de los cuerpos entre sí, los jadeos, los gemidos, hasta el pequeño grito de la chica al llegar al orgasmo.

Peeta se corrió con un gruñido satisfecho.

—Dios mío, cariño ¿dónde has aprendido todo esto? —gimió la chica con voz seductora

—Pura práctica, preciosa —respondió con tono arrogante el hombre.

Katniss cruzándose de brazos se recostó en el lavatorio indolente, frente a la puerta que esperaba se abriera pronto para que salieran sus "modelos".

Sabía lo que habían estado haciendo pero, sin dudas no se esperaba que el chico saliera de allí completamente desnudo.

La puerta se abrió y frente a ella se encontró al sueño de la población femenina mundial, completamente desnudo y con una erección que aún no remitía y que sería la envidia de muchos actores porno.

Peeta tenía la mirada fija en el preservativo que acababa de quitarse y al que le estaba haciendo un nudo luego de verificar que no se hubiera roto.

Katniss carraspeó y el hombre levantó la mirada impasible.

Detrás de él Maysilee jadeó escondiéndose nuevamente tras la puerta.

Peeta se quedó observando sorprendido a la preciosa castaña que estaba frente a él.

No se parecía en nada a los cientos de modelos y actrices con los que había estado últimamente, pero había algo en la profundidad de su mirada que lo desestabilizó.

Desde que había comenzado a trabajar para Universal Studios, hacía ya más de un año y medio, se había llevado a la cama a más mujeres hermosas de las que podía recordar, así que la chica que estaba frente a él no debería siquiera llamarle la atención, pero por alguna razón lo hacía.

Cuando la película se había estrenado, diez meses antes, le habían llovido mujeres.

Modelos, actrices y simples fans caían literalmente sobre él.

Las mujeres más hermosas, vestidas con ropa de diseñador, maquilladas y peinadas con esmero, con implantes que quitaban la respiración.

¿Cómo era posible entonces que se sintiera atraído por esa chica tan simple?

Era alta, sí, pero sería realmente esbelta si cambiara sus Converse por unos Manolos.

En el último año se había acostumbrado a chicas con vestidos de alta costura, así que una chica con vaqueros pitillo y una camiseta blanca desgastada, no podía ponerlo a mil, pero lo hacía.

Con su cabello castaño suelto, y su rostro sin maquillaje; con aquellos ojos color grises que lo observaban con rudeza y no con la fascinación a la que se había malacostumbrado, la chica le confundía y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

La puerta detrás de él se cerró lentamente, escondiendo a la chica desnuda a la que acababa de arrancarle un orgasmo.

—No hace falta que te ocultes, Maysilee —dijo la joven frente a él con dureza —Ya sé que eres tú, y te agradecería que te pongas en marcha. Te esperan en maquillaje. —agregó sinquitar la vista del rostro de Peeta.

Maysilee salió tímidamente bajando la mirada.

Katniss estiró la mano hacia el albornoz que Maysilee había dejado sobre el lavatorio y se lo entregó sin mirarla.

—¿Tienes tu primer cambio de ropa?

—Sí. —musitó la modelo

—Bien. Date prisa.

Su voz era suave, pero su tono letal.

Maysilee se puso el albornoz y abandonó el baño con el cuerpo encogido y avergonzada.

Peeta seguía completamente desnudo de pie frente a Katniss, sorprendido por la sumisión que había mostrado la, hasta entonces, beligerante Maysilee, frente a la castaña.

—Señor Mellark —dijo con rudeza

—Creo que estoy en desventaja —sonrió con la sonrisa arrogante y sexy que sabía derretía a la más experimentada o a la más frígida —Tú eres... —dijo estirando su mano

—Katniss Everdeen. La dueña de este sitio. —dijo sin descruzar sus brazos y mirando su mano con desdén —Entenderá que no estreche su mano sin antes lavársela, ¿no?

Peeta sonrió más profundamente asintiendo. Sus dedos habían estado en la vagina y el recto de Maysilee, también habían masajeado su propio pene y sus testículos, y en ese momento estaban sosteniendo un condón utilizado. No era de extrañar que "la dueña de este sitio", como ella se había definido, no quisiera tocarle.

—Desde luego, señorita Everdeen.

—Señor Mellark —dijo ella con dureza —¿Cree que cinco minutos le bastarán para bajar su erección, calzarse su primer cambio de ropa y presentarse en el estudio para comenzar con la sesión de fotos? No creo que tan empalmado podamos obtener las fotos que buscamos.

—Tal vez requiriera un poco de ayuda para lo de la erección... —susurró sugerente y petulante con una sonrisa atrevida

Katniss entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con furia contenida, y todo el desprecio que fue capaz de reunir.

Podía ser la nueva estrella de Hollywood, pero acababa de tirarse a una modelo reconocida que llevaba diez años de carrera, y ya estaba insinuándose a una desconocida.

—No se preocupe, no hará falta. Hablaré con la gente de Calvin Klein y les explicaré su problema. Ellos y yo hemos estado meses intentando compaginar nuestras respectivas agendas, pero no tuvimos en cuenta que también deberíamos compaginarlas con su "amiguito" —dijo despectiva aprontándose a salir del baño —Estoy segura de que encontrarán un fotógrafo menos ocupado que haga las fotos, cuando usted se digne mantener su polla dentro de sus pantalones. Gracias por su tiempo, señor Mellark —agregó con sarcasmo

—No, Katniss —la detuvo sabiendo que la había jodido.

Últimamente se había acostumbrado a que todos hicieran lo que él quería, en especial las mujeres. Pero si su madre viera la forma en que trataba a una mujer que estaba comportándose respetablemente y demostrando ser una profesional, no dudaría en darle una colleja para bajarle un poco los humos.

Ella le miró alzando una ceja.

—Señorita Everdeen —se corrigió —Dos minutos me bastarán.

—Genial —sonrió ella con desprecio —Le estarán esperando en maquillaje. ¿Sabrá llegar?

—Desde luego.

—Bien —se dirigió a la puerta —Y le agradezco que se ponga el albornoz. No nos gusta que los modelos se paseen en paños menores por ahí.

—De inmediato

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	2. Chapter 2

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

—¿Dónde está mi dominante favorito? —le susurró Annie en cuanto la vio entrar al estudio

—¿Ya has acabado? —preguntó a su amiga, cuñada y maquilladora profesional, mientras se acercaba a los focos y parasoles para enfocarlos y ponerlos a punto para la sesión

—Acabo de terminar con Maysilee que acaba de llegar —explicó la chica —¿Y bien?

—Y bien, ¿qué?

—¿Dónde está el bombón de Peeta Mellark? —refunfuñó Annie

—Tu bombón estaba follándose a Maysilee en el baño —espetó molesta

—¿De verdad? Menuda zorra. ¡Quién fuera Maysilee! —gruñó Annie indignada

—¿Debo recordarte que tu marido es mi hermano? —inquirió volteándose a mirarla fijamente.

Annie se carcajeó divertida.

—Sabes que amo a tu hermano. Pero una puede tener sus fantasías... y ese chico es una fantasía hecha realidad.

—Ya. A ver qué opina Finnick de eso.

Finnick, el hermano de Katniss, se había casado con la mejor amiga de ésta dos años antes, después de tres años de noviazgo.

Nadie dudaba del profundo amor que se profesaban, pero Annie nunca dejaba de hacer comentarios sobre todos los chicos guapos que conocía.

Y, trabajando como maquilladora en el estudio fotográfico de su amiga, entre modelos y actores, chicos guapos era lo que más veía.

—Tu hermano está encantado con mis fantasías.

—Ya. Lo imagino. No hace falta que me des detalles —aceptó negando risueña.

Peeta entró al estudio con un albornoz blanco sobre su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por unos bóxer de algodón negros.

Tuvo que inspirar profundamente para calmar su excitación al volver a ver a Katniss. Tal como ella había dicho, un pene empalmado no era lo que esperaba que se viera en todas las vallas publicitarias del país.

Cato, su mejor amigo y ahora guardaespaldas, se burlaría de él durante los próximos diez años, si le viera así.

Y su madre, le propinaría la segunda colleja del día.

Katniss Everdeen estaba en una esquina del estudio, con una cámara de fotos en las manos haciendo pruebas de luz.

La preciosa pelirroja que estaba con ella se sobresaltó ruborizándose al verle.

Le sonrió y se acercó a él con andar impaciente.

Era una chica pequeñita y preciosa.

Con la piel increíblemente pálida, el cabello bajo los hombros y de color pelirrojo natural, lacio con algunas ondas.

Unos enormes ojos verdes destacaban sobre su rostro pálido.

Su andar grácil y su sonrisa simpática y extrovertida eran increíblemente atrayentes.

Le cayó bien tan sólo verla.

—Hola —saludó amable estirando la mano — Annie Everdeen.

—Encantado. Peeta Mellark—sonrió estrechando la mano de la chica —¿Everdeen? —dijo señalando a Katniss—Pues no os parecéis mucho.

Annie sonrió.

—Oh, no, no somos hermanas. Yo estoy casada con su hermano.

—Ah, entiendo. Casada. ¡Qué fiasco! —replicó con voz sugerente haciéndola reír.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Finnick trabaja tanto que nunca se entera de nada —le siguió la broma

—Annie —le llamó Katniss acercándose a ellos —¿Podrías dejar de coquetear y ponerte a trabajar, por favor? Ya vamos suficientemente retrasados —agregó mirando a Peeta con toda la intención

—Sí, sí —contestó la chica altanera y a Peeta le gustó de inmediato.

Era la primera persona que veía en ese estudio que no parecía doblegarse ante la jefa.

—Soy tu maquilladora —dijo Annie volviéndose hacia él —Si puedes quitarte la ropa —agregó sonrojándose cuando Peeta alzó una ceja —Es decir... el albornoz... ya sabes... tu torso sale desnudo en las fotos...

—Ah, sí, desde luego —aceptó y quitándose el albornoz se sentó en el lugar que Annie le señaló.

Tuvo que reconocer que Katniss era tan buena o mejor de lo que se decía. Y sin duda alguna, una gran profesional.

Sacaba fotos a un ritmo vertiginoso, con tres cámaras diferentes, con objetivos de diferentes tamaños.

Él era el protagonista sin dudas, pero estaba acompañado por tres modelos hermosas.

La chica que se había tirado en el lavabo y dos bellezas más, otra rubia y una pelirroja completaban el trío con el compartió más poses sexuales de las que hubiera podido imaginar.

Sabía que la campaña era "subida de tono" y, si bien no salían desnudos, ya que la idea era promocionar ropa interior, el roce de los cuerpos y la forma en que se tocaban, parecía más sexual de lo que habría sido si no hubieran llevado ropa alguna.

No pudo dejar de notar el desdén con el que Katniss le miraba y se dirigía a él, en comparación de cómo trataba con las chicas.

Supuso que se debía a la forma en que la había tratado en el lavabo, y supo que tenía que disculparse.

Cuando tres horas después, Katniss dijo las palabras mágicas: "Eso es todo, chicos. Gracias.", ya estaba deseando salir de allí.

Él y las tres modelos volvieron a los vestuarios, pero las evitó y se dirigió a los lavabos masculinos para limpiarse el maquillaje y vestirse.

Katniss estaba en el mostrador de recepción llenando unos documentos que tenía que entregar a Lauren, cuando Madge se le acercó por detrás.

—Hola —saludó la rubia con entusiasmo

—Madge ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que nos encontraríamos directamente en el Capitol.

—Sí, así era, pero como salí temprano pensé en recogeros aquí. Annie lo sugirió.

—Sí, claro —sonrió indulgente

Madge Undersee había sido compañera de instituto de Katniss y desde entonces eran íntimas amigas.

Era jueves de chicas, y como cada segundo o cuarto jueves del mes, las tres amigas se iban al Capitol, el bar de moda, y charlaban, bebían y reían hasta muy entrada la noche.

Madge trabajaba como analista financiera para el M&T Bank, por lo que sus horarios eran extraños.

A veces salía muy temprano, a veces muy tarde. Por esa razón, generalmente se encontraban directamente en el bar.

Katniss sabía que la razón de su visita al estudio, era la presencia de Peeta Mellark.

—¿Quién es ese bombón? —preguntó a Katniss en voz baja, mirando al mastodonte que estaba sentado en la sala de espera hojeando una revista de Car & Drive.

Katniss se giró y lo miró un momento.

—No tengo idea —reconoció —Venia, ¿quién es ese? ¿a quién espera?

—A Peeta Mellark. Es su guardaespaldas —les informó la rubia

—Ahí tienes —dijo Katniss sin levantar la vista del folleto que estaba rellenando —El guardaespaldas de la estrella.

—Vaya. ¿Y ese desdén de dónde ha salido?

—Buff. Sin comentarios.

—Pues yo no me molestaría si ese bombón quisiera guardarme las espaldas —dijo Madge poniéndose de espaldas al mostrador para quedar de frente al hombre —O hacer con ellas lo que desee.

Katniss negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertida.

—Katniss —la llamó Maysilee con voz muy baja —¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

—Desde luego —aceptó y firmó un último papel entregándoselo a Venia antes de caminar con la modelo hasta el estudio donde habían trabajado —Tú dirás.

—Quería disculparme, ya sabes —dijo bajando la mirada nerviosa —por lo de hoy...

—Está bien. Sólo espero que no se repita.

—Desde luego que no —aseguró la chica fehaciente —Espero que quede olvidado, ya sabes...

—Sí, Maysilee. No voy a informar a la agencia sobre lo sucedido, pero debería hacerlo —replicó con dureza

—Por favor, no —rogó —Podrían despedirme

—Lo sé y por eso no lo haré. Pero tal vez lo merecieras. Maysilee. Lo que habéis hecho es inmoral y hasta ilegal. Éste es un lugar público y habéis mantenido relaciones sexuales en un lugar público.

—Lo sé.

—¿Acaso crees que Heidi y Chelsea no saben lo que sucedió? Por Dios, Maysilee, te juegas tu carrera por un polvo. ¿Qué pasaría si fuesen ellas quienes lo explicaran por ahí?

—Lo sé. Pero las chicas no dirán nada.

—Para él es diferente. Éste es sólo un plus para su carrera y él es la estrella hoy en día, más allá de si se lo merece o no. Si yo me quejara por haberos encontrado follando en mi estudio, y te aseguro que otro fotógrafo lo hubiera hecho, a quien despedirían de la campaña sería a ti, no a él.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Estoy muy arrepentida. No sé lo que me pasó.

—No soy una mojigata, Maysilee, y no voy a meterme en tu vida personal porque no es de mi incumbencia. Pero si quieres echarte un polvo con el chico, hazlo fuera de aquí, en tu casa, la suya, un hotel, qué sé yo, pero no lo hagas en un lugar público.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es que Peeta se marcha mañana a Los Angeles y yo sabía que no volvería a tener una oportunidad como ésta.

—Dios —gimió —¿Qué tiene ese tío?

—Oh, Katniss —suspiró la preciosa modelo —No te lo imaginas, es tan bueno como se ve en la película, o más —confesó incomodándola

—Está bien, Maysilee, no quiero detalles.

—Oh, no, disculpa —se sonrojó la joven

Peeta había estado buscando la mejor forma de disculparse con Katniss.

Cuando preguntó por ella en la recepción, le indicaron el estudio. Dio dos golpes en la puerta y entró.

La rubia modelo que era parte de su problema le miró sonrojándose. La mirada de la fotógrafa fue más dura.

—¿Sí?

—Disculpa, Katniss. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Sí —suspiró ella pensando en que tendría que escuchar la segunda disculpa del día.

—Bien, yo me marcho —dijo Maysilee volviéndose hacia Katniss—Gracias, Katniss.

—No hay problema.

La chica pasó junto a Peeta al salir del estudio.

—Nos vemos, Peeta.

—Adiós, preciosa —sonrió él y Katniss negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos.

Peeta cerró la puerta del estudio y se acercó a ella, que estaba recostada contra un escritorio, dejando dos metros de distancia entre ellos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Peeta? —preguntó con una amabilidad que no acababa de sentir.

—Creo que tú y yo no empezamos con buen pie. —sonrió —Lamento lo que sucedió con Meysa.

—¿Meysa? —dijo extrañada

—¿Meysa? —repitió él igual de confuso —Mayse. Maysilee. ¿Maysilee? Es Maysilee, ¿no?

—Dios, tío, eres un cerdo. Te la acabas de follar hace tres horas. —rezongó envarándose.

—Lo siento, Katniss, pero la chica no tenía interés en que yo supiera su nombre.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿de dónde coño has salido? ¿en qué cloaca te han encontrado?

—Lo siento, cariño, pero en la cloaca de la que salí, me enseñaron a distinguir cuándo una chica me quiere por mi inteligencia, mi increíble conversación o por mi polla. —replicó empezando a enfurecerse con el desprecio que la chica le demostraba.

—Eres tan basto.

—Y tú eres una princesita esnob.

—¿Qué coño sabes tú de mí? Gilipollas. Deberías tenerme un poquito de respeto.

—Y tú deberías tenérmelo a mí. Que mis padres no me criaran en el Upper East Side no me convierte en una mierda a la que tú puedas pisotear.

—No, cariño, lo que te convierte en una mierda, es creer que porque eres guapo y has ganado millones sólo por aparecer en la gran pantalla desnudo y dando azotes, te puedes tirar a cualquiera sin tenerles el más mínimo respeto o consideración. —contradijo señalándolo con su índice amenazante

—¿Crees que cuando Meysa, Maysilee o como coño se llame, se quitó las bragas delante mío metiéndose los dedos en el coño empapado, me estaba pidiendo respeto o consideración? Pues, cuando una zorra hace eso, en mi barrio entendemos que quiere que nos la follemos, y si hay algo que esta rata de cloaca ha aprendido bien, —dijo señalándose el pecho —es a complacer siempre a una señorita.

—Cabrón —espetó incómoda —Pues compláceme tú a mí y lárgate de mi estudio.

—Estaré encantado, frígida esnob.

—Frígida. Resulta que ahora soy frígida ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Porque no he caído rendida ante tus encantos?

Se acercó a ella acorralándola contra el escritorio.

Con el rostro a escasos centímetros de ella, habló con una voz tan baja y sugerente que le hizo mojar sus bragas.

—No, cielo. Sé que eres una pequeña frígida reprimida porque vi tu cara en el baño. Estabas ansiando que alguien te agarrara y te follara contra la pared del lavabo, pero eres demasiado señorita para rebajarte a pedirlo. Seguro que tu pijo novio de Park Avenue no es capaz de follarte tan duro como te gustaría —arriesgó él acercándose demasiado a la verdad.

Gale no vivía en Park Avenue, sino en la Quinta Avenida, pero nunca se le ocurriría tener sexo duro con ella.

Tampoco es que ella se considerara una sumisa, masoquista o algo parecido, pero no podía negar que se había excitado cuando había visto a Peeta Mellark, encarnando a Nathan Chase, follándose a Johanna Mason, la protagonista femenina atada a la cama con caras corbatas de seda.

Gale nunca lo haría.

—¿Qué mierda sabrás tú? —espetó despectiva

—Tienes los pezones duros contra la camiseta, princesa —soltó —Eso me da una idea de lo mojadas que estarán tus braguitas ahora mismo —rió cuando la vio sonrojarse confirmando así que se sentía tal como él había dicho.

La miró con la sonrisa arrogante que ya era su marca personal.

—Puedo olerlas desde aquí. Cuando quieras no tienes más que pedirlo, cariño. Estaré encantado de darte duro, hasta magullar tu coñito de clase alta.

—Vete al infierno —gruñó empujándolo con rudeza

Carcajeándose arrogante se marchó, dejándola sola y más excitada de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	3. Chapter 3

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

—Bien, explícame qué fue lo que sucedió con Peeta Mellark—pidió Madge dando un trago a su tercer margarita.

—Ya te lo he dicho —respondió con la cabeza algo embotada por la bebida —Es un cerdo.

—Pues a mí me pareció encantador —acotó Annie —Y si no estuviera felizmente casada y amara tanto a mi esposo, me lo tiraría sin pensármelo dos veces. No creo que esperara a llegar al baño. Le habría rasgado la ropa al pasar por la puerta y le habría pedido que me follara contra el mostrador de recepción.

—A Venia se le habrían salido los ojos —rió Madge

—Pues no me importaría que todos me vieran follándome a ese semental. ¿La tiene tan grande como parece en el cine? —preguntó a Katniss en tono conspirador —¿O usará doble de polla? —rió completamente ebria.

Annie, con su menudo cuerpo, tenía una tolerancia al alcohol bastante menor que la de sus amigas.

—No creo que le haga falta —reconoció Katniss con solemnidad

—O sea que sí se la miraste —se burló su cuñada

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tenía frente a mí a un tipo desnudo y su polla me apuntaba directamente a la cara —rió —Me habríais matado si no lo hubiera mirado.

—Yo me hubiera quitado la ropa allí mismo o habría caído de rodillas frente a él. Seguro que podías hacer algo antes de que se le bajara.

—Pues no negaré que me lo ofreciera... —sonrió petulante

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Madge y bajó la voz cuando vio tres personas girarse hacia ella —¿Te ofreció hacerte un apaño?

—En realidad en ese momento me pidió ayuda para hacerla bajar. El apaño me lo ofreció luego, cuando vino a disculparse por lo sucedido en el baño.

—¿Te ofreció un apaño para disculparse? —rió Madge —Vaya ofrenda de paz.

—Más que un apaño me ofreció follarme duro hasta magullarme.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes.

—Dios, tía, si seguimos hablando de esto esta noche tendré que llevarme a Dick Haw a la cama, y estoy tan borracha que en realidad necesitaría alguien que hiciese todo el trabajo —reconoció Madge

—Consíguete un tipo y deja a Dick Haw en la mesita de noche —recomendó Bella —Y ojalá tu consolador no llevara casi el apellido de mi novio...

—Cómo si fuera tan fácil. Dick Haw es mi mejor amigo desde que el cabrón de Royce se largó.

—Te hizo un favor.

Royce King, el novio de Madge durante los últimos cinco años, y con el que convivía desde hacía dos años, se había largado tres meses antes, después de que Madge le encontrara con una compañera del gimnasio en su propia cama.

En una actuación digna de un Oscar, le había tirado gran parte de su armario por la ventana del departamento que compartían en Lexington Avenue.

Por suerte para ella había sido a las tres de la mañana y no había nadie en la calle que le denunciara.

Finnick, como buen abogado, se había hecho cruces al saberlo, pero Madge estaba tan orgullosa que nada la había hecho sentir mal.

Desde entonces, se jactaba de que Dick la atendía mucho mejor que Royce. Dick Haw, en un juego de palabras, era un enorme consolador que había comprado al día siguiente de su ruptura.

—Sí, sé que lo hizo —reconoció —Pero ahora cuando tengo un orgasmo no puedo estrujarme los pechos —gimió haciéndolas reír —Volvamos a Peeta Mellark. ¿Cómo fue eso del apaño?

—Es un cerdo. —explicó Katniss poniéndose seria —Será muy guapo, muy rico, muy carismático y todo lo que tú quieras, pero hacía tres horas se había tirado a una tía de la que no recordaba el nombre, y no es que estuviera borracho.

—¿No recordaba el nombre?

—No. Es patético. Vino a disculparse por lo sucedido con Meysa, Mayse, Maysilee o como coño se llamara.

—Sí. Es un cerdo —aceptó Madge finalmente —Pero con esa cara y ese cuerpo yo le permitiría que me llamara John Smith y me arrastrara a su pocilga.

—Eso es lo que más me molesta. Que se crea que por ser quién es tiene impunidad para todo.

—Dios —gimió Annie ruborizándose —Está como un tren y acaba de entrar...

—¿Qué? —gruñó Katniss volteándose hacia la puerta de entrada.

Allí estaba, guapo como el mismísimo demonio.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo volteándose de vuelta hacia sus amigas

—Tal vez yo le dijera al G.E.C. que se dejara caer —soltó Madge indiferente tomándose el último trago de su margarita y levantando la mano hacia el camarero para que les sirviera otra ronda.

—¿G.E.C.?

—Sí. Guarda Espaldas Caliente. —explicó haciéndoles reír

—Recuérdame qué coño hacemos aquí, Cato —gruñó Peeta sonriendo a dos desconocidas que se le tiraron encima babeando sobre él.

—Ya te dije, la bomba rubia me dijo que este sitio estaba muy bien.

—Sí, ya, —respondió con ironía en cuanto vio a la rubia que había visto esa tarde en el estudio de Katniss Everdeen—y seguramente te dijo que estaría aquí esta noche.

—Tal vez dijera algo de eso, sí —sonrió Cato mirando en derredor en busca de la chica

—Dime Katniss Everdeen no es la castaña que está de espaldas —pidió cuando vio que junto a la rubia estaba la maquilladora y frente a ellas una tercera chica.

—No lo sé, tal vez lo sea. Son íntimas amigas.

—Mierda, Cato —gimió mientras se acercaban a la barra.

El tumulto de gente les dejó paso a la barra como si él fuera Moisés frente al Mar Rojo.

—¿Qué bebes? —le preguntó a su amigo antes de girarse hacia el barman

—Jack Daniel's.

—Dos Jack Daniel's —pidió al chico detrás de la barra

—Enseguida.

—Dios, Cato, no tengo ánimos de cruzarme con esa pedante esnob de Katniss Everdeen.

—Venga ya, Peeta, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera la chica? Te estabas follando una de sus modelos en el baño de su estudio. Tío, hasta tú sueles tener más tacto. Es su lugar de trabajo.

—Por Dios, la tía esa se sacó las bragas frente a mí y me las metió en el bolsillo del albornoz. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Decirle "lo siento, señorita, pero no me sienta el encaje rosa"?

—No sé, tal vez cubrirla y quedar para verla fuera de allí

—¿Y por qué iba a querer verla fuera de allí?

—¿Para tirártela? —indagó su amigo con sarcasmo

—No hacía falta —reconoció con desinterés.

Peeta tomó los vasos que le ofreció el camarero y pagó sus bebidas.

Le entregó su vaso a Cato y le siguió cuando éste camino hacia la mesa donde estaban Madge, Annie y Katniss.

—Vienen hacia aquí —informó Annie en voz baja

—Mierda, Madge, ¿por qué coño tuviste que invitarles?

—Tal vez porque quisiera tener una oportunidad de poder meter a Dick Haw en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

—Idiota, ese tío se va mañana de regreso a Los Angeles.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo dijo Maysilee —reconoció con un mohín

—Bueno, supongo que una noche le alcanzará para echarme un buen polvo.

—Si se parece a su protegido le bastarán quince minutos en el baño —arguyó Annie antes de carcajearse completamente borracha y divertida.

—Gilipollas —gruñó Katniss sin levantar la vista hacia donde sabía estaba Peeta Mellark.

—Dale un respiro, Katniss. Esta chica lleva tres meses sin echar un buen polvo.

—Sí, claro. —musitó

—Con ese criterio, ella lleva años sin echar un buen polvo —se burló Magde y ella y Annie se volvieron a carcajear

—Vete al diablo.

—Mag tiene razón. Tendrías que pedirle a Gale que te echara un buen polvo antes de su próximo viaje.

—Pues tendré que pedírselo hoy porque mañana a la tarde tiene que volar a Florida. Y el fin de semana los chicos vienen para quedarse una semana con él.

—No te angusties, Kat. Si no puede te prestaré a Dick Haw, al fin y al cabo se apellidan igual...

Gale Hawthorne, el novio de Katniss, era analista financiero y trabajaba para M&T también. Había sido jefe de Madge hasta que le habían cambiado de departamento.

Ahora se encargaba de comprar, vender y fusionar empresas de distinta envergadura.

Eso le obligaba a viajar constantemente, por todo el país y el mundo en general.

Generalmente sólo pasaba una noche fuera, aunque algunas veces sus viajes se alargaban.

No era el caso de ese día. El viaje a Florida le tendría de regreso el sábado a la mañana, pero entonces sus hijos se instalarían en su departamento para pasar la semana allí.

Gale Hawthorne, a sus cuarenta y dos años tenía dos hijos, fruto de su matrimonio con Emily Hawthorne, Rachel, de veinte años y Paul de dieciséis.

Aún después de cuatro años de separación Emily y Jacob no se habían divorciado.

Gale se negaba a darle a Emily todo lo que reclamaba, y ella se negaba a aceptarlo. Así que después de un año entero de discusión, habían dejado de insistir con el divorcio.

Vivían separados, pero ambos se cuidaban mucho de no darle al otro ventajas en la negociación.

Katniss estaba bastante harta de la situación ya que, aún después de dos años de noviazgo, se veía obligada a mantenerlo casi oculto.

En realidad todos lo sabían, pero Jacob no estaba dispuesto a que vivieran juntos para que Emily no pudiera acusarlo de adulterio.

Por esa razón, tampoco podía quedarse a dormir en casa de Jacob, cuando sus hijos estaban allí, y eso era semana por medio.

Que sólo le llevara cinco años a la hija mayor, tampoco había servido para caerles mejor a los chicos.

Así que, si quería liberar la tensión sexual que la atenazaba desde la tarde, tendría que pasarse por el departamento de Gale esa noche.

Peeta y Cato llegaron hasta ellas. Cato por delante.

Estaban ubicadas en una pequeña mesa redonda bastante alta, sentadas en precario equilibrio sobre taburetes igual de altos.

—Buenas noches, señoritas —saludó Cato con una sonrisa seductora

—Buenas noches —respondieron las tres en diferentes tonos que revelaban sus diferentes estados de ánimo frente a la compañía.

Madge euforia, Annie diversión y Katniss algo de hastío molesto.

—¿Cómo estás, Madge? —dijo inclinándose para besar la mano de Madge

—Hola, Cato —respondió dedicándole su mejor sonrisa sexy —Cato, déjame presentarte, estas son mis amigas, Annie Everdeen y Katniss Everdeen. Chicas, éste es Cato...

—McCarthy, —terminó él —amigo personal y guardaespaldas de Peeta Mellark—explicó empujando a su amigo hacia delante.

Peeta sonrió con una sonrisa forzada.

—Señoritas.

—Y si eres su guardaespaldas, ¿por qué caminas delante? —indagó Annie divertida

—Tienes razón —sonrió Cato —Supongo que no esperaba que lo pudieran atacar aquí dentro.

—Oh, no. No te confíes —dijo la morena poniendo cara de espanto —Podrían atacarlo en cualquier parte, ningún sitio es seguro. De hecho, tengo entendido que hoy lo atacaron en el baño de Everdeen's Studio —rió burlona carcajeándose

Katniss se sonrojó cuando Peeta la fulminó con la mirada.

—Brindo por la discreción —dijo sin dejar de mirarla a la vez que levantaba su vaso —Una cualidad de la que veo que careces.

—¿Disculpa? —gruñó furiosa —¿No serás tú quien es un poco indiscreto?

—No lo creo.

—Era un baño, gilipollas —le gritó enardecida —Cualquiera podría haber entrado.

—Pero resulta que fuiste tú quien entró. ¿Te gustó lo que viste al menos?

—Eres un cabrón, gilipollas, y arrogante hijo de puta —soltó —¿Qué coño creías que quería Maysilee, si no tener una historia jugosa para contarle a sus amigas?

—Tal vez quería disfrutar del mejor polvo de su vida.

—Oh, por favor —respondió desdeñosa —Déjame dudarlo.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

—Vete al infierno, Peeta Mellark. —rezongó —¿No te parece que no estoy interesada? Es el tercer polvo que me ofreces en el día. Tal vez seas tú el que está interesado en que yo te eche un polvo a ti.

—Desde luego, princesa. Hasta ahora me he follado actrices, modelos, cantantes, alguna presentadora, sólo me falta una esnob princesita de Park Avenue...

Sabía que llamarla princesita de Park Avenue era un cliché, para tratarla de esnob niña rica, pero tal vez por eso le ponía más furiosa que el departamento que sus padres le habían regalado al cumplir los veinte, realmente estuviera en la dichosa avenida.

—Vete al diablo, cabrón —bufó bajándose de su asiento trastabillando.

Peeta la tomó por el codo al verla tambalear.

—No me toques, gilipollas —gruñó soltándose de su agarre.

—No tengo interés, preciosa, sólo pretendía que no te partieras el cuello al caer. Mancharías mis zapatos.

—Capullo —dijo entre dientes dirigiéndose a los lavabos.

Cato, Annie y Madge, que habían sido mudos testigos del intercambio de insultos, se miraron unos a otros con ojos desorbitados.

Peea les ignoró ocupando el asiento en el que había estado sentada Katniss.

—Buff —suspiró Madge.

—Vaya —acotó Annie cuyo grado de alcohol en sangre parecía haber eliminado el filtro de su boca —Si metierais toda esa tensión sexual en un cama seríais capaces de comenzar una nueva raza.

—Alnnie... —le llamó la atención Madge

—¿Qué? —respondió ignorando a los chicos que estaban con ella —Debería ir a buscarla y follársela hasta hacerla gritar. Nunca había visto tanto sexo entre dos personas completamente vestidas...

—Annie... —volvió a reprenderla su amiga

—Es verdad, Mag. Seguro que ha ido al baño a escurrir sus bragas —opinó y Peeta olvidó su mal humor para reír divertido

—Ya está bien, Annie —le dijo Peeta poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica —Creo que todos hemos entendido el punto —agregó intentando evitarle una mayor humillación a la fotógrafa.

—No, tú no le conoces...

—¡Ya basta, Annie! —le cortó Madge

—Es que...

—Basta. Stop. Enough. C'est sufficient.

—Ok, ok, ya entendí, tampoco es que estuviera diciendo nada tan grave...

—Dios, esta chica, borracha es insoportable —gimió Madge y los chicos se carcajearon

—Ven, rubia —dijo Cato tirando de su mano —Bailemos —agregó llevándosela de allí

—Ja, bailar —se burló Annie —Aquí no se baila —agregó cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando la cabeza sobre ellos.

En opinión de Peeta habría tardado diez segundos en dormirse en medio del atestado bar.

Katniss llegó entonces hasta ellos.

—¿Y Madge? —preguntó a Peeta intentando evitar el desdén

—Bailando con Cato—respondió señalando con la cabeza el camino que había tomado la pareja.

—¿Bailando? Aquí no se baila.

—Pues eso fue lo que dijeron.

—Madge se estará tirando al G.E.C. —acotó Annie levantando la cabeza un instante antes de volver a su posición inicial

—¿G.E.C.? —indagó Peeta confuso

—Sí. G.E.C. Guarda Espaldas Caliente —confesó Katniss haciéndole reír

Por un momento, al compartir una carcajada, pareció como si finalmente pudieran olvidar sus rencillas.

Pero fue sólo por un momento. Hasta que la siguiente fan descontrolada cayó en los brazos de Peeta.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	4. Chapter 4

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

—Annie, creo que debería llevarte a casa —dijo Katniss intentando despertar a la chica

—No creo que puedas con ella tú sola —acotó Peeta

—Llamaré un taxi.

—Si esperas que Cato y tu amiga regresen, podemos usar nuestro coche.

—No hace falta, gracias.

—Katniss, no tienes que ser tan orgullosa. Creo que cualquiera de vosotras ha bebido suficiente y un poco más.

Katniss lo miró con furia pero tuvo que reconocer que estaba en lo correcto. No se veía con fuerzas de cargar ella sola con Annie.

—No creo que sea conveniente. Detrás de ti tienes demasiada gente entre fans y reporteros...

—No te preocupes por mi reputación. —sonrió petulante

—Creo que me preocupa más la nuestra.

—Como quieras —dijo dando un trago a su copa y evitando mirarla —No llegarás muy lejos con esa arrogancia.

—Déjame dudarlo, viendo lo lejos que has llegado tú con la tuya.

Peeta rodó los ojos, e inspiró profundamente antes de hablar. La chica le exasperaba y excitaba por partes iguales.

—Honestamente, no logro entender por qué tú y yo no podemos tener una conversación civilizada. ¿Te das cuenta que es la cuarta charla que iniciamos y es la cuarta en la que estamos discutiendo? —sonrió —Te juro, cariño, que nunca había tenido tan poco feeling con una chica.

Katniss sonrió reconociendo que tenía razón, y decidió darse y darle un respiro.

—La verdad es que te creo —sonrió en respuesta —Estoy segura de que sólo yo puedo comenzar cuatro conversaciones con el chico más deseado del país y discutir en cada una de ellas.

—¿Empezamos de nuevo? —pidió él estirando su mano para estrechar la de ella.

Se lo pensó pero finalmente la estrechó.

—¿Estás seguro? Este sería nuestro quinto comienzo.

—Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, pero yo nunca fui bueno en matemáticas.

Cato y Magde volvieron en ese momento, y si el cabello revuelto de Magde o su labial corrido eran indicios de lo que habían estado haciendo, cualquiera diría que se lo habían pasado mejor que muy bien.

—Mag, no voy a preguntar dónde estabas, pero creo que Annie debería irse a casa.

—Está borracha —intuyó Magde

—Finn va a matarme por devolverla así. —comentó preocupada

Finnick, el hermano de Katniss, solía ser bastante odioso cuando quería. Y con Katniss solía quererlo muy a menudo.

Era el hijo predilecto de su padre. Abogado como aquel y graduado con honores en Yale, siempre cumplía con las expectativas de la familia.

Y siempre que le era posible, hacía resaltar los errores de Katniss.

Que ella hubiera decidido no ir a la universidad para dedicarse a la fotografía, había sido un punto a favor del chico. El hecho de que ella, a posteriori, hubiera resultado terriblemente buena y muy exitosa, no le había hecho muy feliz.

De cualquier forma sus padres no acababan de considerar válido el éxito de la chica.

Para Putlarch Everdeen, la hija digna de él debería tener una carrera universitaria.

Para Cressida Everdeen, sin embargo, la hija ideal sería aquella que se casase con un hombre de su círculo social.

Katniss no era ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Había rechazado la universidad para ser fotógrafa, y si bien las tres parejas que había tenido, Alec Bright, Félix Cudmore y ahora Gale Hawthorne, pertenecían al más selecto círculo social de Nueva York, aún no se había casado con ninguno y tampoco tenía planes de matrimonio a corto plazo.

Aunque Cressida estaba feliz de que mantuviera una relación con Gale Hawthorne, el que éste aún no se hubiera divorciado, y su relación se mantuviera como un secreto le irritaba.

Y Finnick, no perdía oportunidad para menospreciar a su hermana.

A Katniss le costaba entender cómo podía haberse casado con Annie, pero así era.

Pero el hecho de que la chica se emborrachara cuando salía con Katniss, era algo que Finnick

achacaba a la mala influencia de su hermana.

—Tranquila, yo la llevaré. Tu hermano no tiene cojones suficientes para meterse conmigo.

—Ya. No creo que puedas cargarla.

—Nosotros podemos llevaros —volvió a ofrecer Peeta

—Desde luego —concordó Cato más que feliz de poder irse con Magde.

Tras un trabajo de logística bastante organizado, para evitar fotógrafos y fans, los cinco se encontraron dentro del Volvo XC90 negro con cristales tintados, que Cato conducía.

Magde iba sentada junto a Cato en el asiento del copiloto. Peeta y Katniss detrás con Annie en medio de ellos.

—Primero deberíamos llevarte a ti, Kat —dijo Magde —Así evitarás a Finnick.

—Gran idea —aceptó feliz de escaquearse de enfrentar a su hermano —Quinta Avenida y la 62 —le dijo a Cato dando la dirección de Gale ya que se resistía a confesar que vivía en Park Avenue.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Katniss, Cato detuvo el coche frente al edificio donde vivía el novio de la chica.

Annie, que se había pasado todo el viaje haciendo comentarios tontos, eligió ese momento para recuperar un poco de lucidez.

—Hey, alguien más va a echar un polvo hoy —dijo al ver que Katniss bajaba del coche frente al edificio de su novio.

Antes de que Cato pudiera poner en marcha el vehículo, bajó la ventanilla para gritarle a su amiga.

—Dile que te de duro hoy —gritó carcajeándose y recibió de la mano de su amiga una seña poco femenina.

—Annie —le llamó la atención Madge

—¿Katniss también tiene quien la espere en casa? —preguntó Peeta fingiendo desinterés

—¿Katiss? Qué va —comentó Annie —Aquí vive su novio.

—Ah, pensé que ella vivía aquí.

—No, Katniss vive en Park Avenue —informó y Peeta rió divertido

—No sé cómo no lo imaginé.

—Aquí vive el capullo de Gale.

—Annie...—volvió a llamarle Madge

Annie se acercó a Peeta con actitud conspiradora y en voz baja le contó detalles.

—A ninguno nos gusta su novio.

—¿No?

—No, es un gilipollas que no termina de divorciarse…

—¿Está casado? —indagó con interés

—Separado hace siglos pero no se acaba de divorciar para no darle nada a su ex mujer, pero tampoco puede vivir con Katniss porque si la mujer dice que es adúltero podría sacarle más dinero…

—Entiendo.

—Sí, además sus hijos no quieren a Katniss.

—¿Tiene hijos?

—Sí, dos, pero su hija odia a Katniss, porque cree que es muy joven para su padre.

—¿Cuántos años tiene la hija? —preguntó sorprendido

—Veinte.

—¿Veinte? Vaya. ¿Cuántos años tiene Katniss?

—Veinticinco. Por eso su hija no lo acaba de aceptar.

—Entiendo

—Aunque su hijo tiene dieciséis y estoy seguro de que le gustaría tirarse a Katniss.

—Lo imagino. A los dieciséis a todos nos gustaría tirarnos a todas las chicas que nos cruzáramos.

—Sí. Pero Katniss necesita echarse un buen polvo —agregó en un cambio de tema radical

—Y no lo hace con su novio —aventuró Peeta

—No, ya te dije que es un gilipollas…

—Entiendo.

—Todos creemos que debería dejarle pero ella hace lo que quiere

—Supongo que todos hacemos lo que queremos en ese aspecto.

—Sí, pero Gale es un capullo...

—Annie —le llamó Madge en cuanto Cato aparcó frente a su casa —Espero que no recuerdes esta conversación mañana o vas a arrepentirte mucho.

Annie se despidió de Peeta y entre Cato y Madge la subieron a su departamento.

En el coche, Peeta le daba vueltas a tanta información y muchas cosas le encajaban.

Si Katniss necesitaba un buen polvo, él estaría más que dispuesto a dárselo.

Se maldijo por ese pensamiento. Él no salía con mujeres que le menospreciaran.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de la quinta avenida, Katniss se desnudaba silenciosa en la habitación donde dormía su novio.

Siendo las tres de la mañana, Gale dormía profundamente cuando ella se coló bajo las mantas.

El hombre dio un respingo cuando ella acarició su pecho desnudo.

—Shh, soy yo, cariño —susurró

—¿Katniss? —dijo él somnoliento levantando la cabeza para verla con la tenue iluminación que se colaba por la ventana —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería dormir contigo.

—Pensé que hoy salías con tus amigas.

—Lo hice. Pero tú mañana te vas a Florida y luego tendrás a los chicos… quería pasar la noche contigo —dijo acostándose sobre él

—¿Estás desnuda? —preguntó sorprendido al sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él

—Quiero hacer el amor —reconoció bajando los bóxer del hombre

Gale era un hombre atractivo. A sus cuarenta y dos, se mantenía atlético y acudía al gimnasio con regularidad.

Tenía el cabello castaño y la piel morena. Sus ojos eran grises y profundos y resaltaban en su rostro tanto como su blanca sonrisa.

—¿Estás borracha? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa cuando sintió su aliento a tequila apretando sus nalgas desnudas entre sus manos

—No, al menos no tanto como Annie —rió

—Cariño, tengo que dormir, mañana tengo que viajar.

—Lo sé, pero necesito que me hagas el amor —rezongó con un mohín llevando las manos al miembro que lentamente comenzaba a erguirse.

—Tengo que dormir, Katniss —repitió

—Oh, por Dios —se quejó sentándose a horcajadas sobre él —¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me folles? Estoy desnuda, caliente y dispuesta.

—Dios, Katniss, ¿qué te pasa?

—¡Quiero follar! —gritó haciendo que su novio la mirara sorprendido —¡Quiero que me folles duro! ¡Que me folles duro hasta magullarme! —espetó utilizando las palabras de Peeta que tanto la habían perturbado esa tarde.

—Dios mío, hoy sí que no te reconozco.

—Dios, Gale, sólo fóllame —gimió dejándose caer en la cama al lado de su novio

Gale bufó antes de cernerse sobre ella.

Se acostó entre sus piernas separándolas.

—Bien, ¿quieres follar? —gruñó y la penetró de una estocada haciéndola gritar.

La embistió durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero ella no lograba relajarse.

—Voy a correrme, Katniss —gimió él después de bastante rato.

—No, todavía no —rogó ella atacando su clítoris con sus dedos

—Vamos, Katniss, no puedo seguir esperándote —demandó arremetiendo con mayor ímpetu

—No, espera un poco.

—No puedo, cariño, no puedo esperar más.

—Espera un poco, Gale —imploró ansiosa por lograr el orgasmo que se empeñaba en eludirla

—Estás borracha, Katniss, no puedes correrte porque estás borracha. —gruñó el hombre cuando soltó su chorro caliente a las puertas de su útero.

—Mierda —se quejó molesta cuando el hombre se salió de su interior para tumbarse a su lado.

Esto no había resultado como esperaba.

Al final iba a ser que Peeta Mellark tenía razón y su novio era incapaz de follársela duro.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	5. Chapter 5

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO COMENZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

La resaca era odiosa.

Cada vez que se levantaba después de una noche de juerga, se juraba que no volvería a beber. Pero nunca lo cumplía.

Gale salió del baño pulcramente vestido y le sonrió antes de pararse frente al espejo para anudar su corbata.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó mirándola a través del espejo.

—Como si hubiera estado comiendo cartón, entre otros malestares varios —gimió sentándose en la cama

—Estabas un poco excitada ayer.

Salió de la cama completamente desnuda y caminó hasta su novio para pararse frente a él y ajustarle la corbata.

—Gale...

—Dime, cariño.

—¿No crees que a veces somos un poco... cómo decirlo... clásicos a la hora del sexo?

—¿Clásicos? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sí, no sé. No es que arriesguemos mucho...

—¿Arriesgar? —indagó mirándola con el ceño fruncido —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Con qué quieres arriesgar?

—No... es decir... siempre lo hacemos en tu casa o en la mía, y siempre de forma tradicional...

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo esta conversación.

—Sí, no sé... —reconoció ruborizándose abochornada —Las posturas típicas... sexo oral... y no mucho más...

—No sé si quiero que me expliques a qué te refieres, pero ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿qué es ese mucho más?

—Oh, dios, no sé. Esta conversación me avergüenza...

—A ver, Katniss, dime, ¿qué es ese mucho más que quieres probar?

—Oh, qué sé yo...

—Lo siento, cariño, pero si no te explicas no puedo entenderte, y en realidad, —agregó besando su nariz con delicadeza —ahora no tengo tiempo para tener esta charla. Tengo que ir al aeropuerto. —dijo volteándose para coger su americana.

—Ayer no me corrí —soltó ella intentando detener su marcha.

Se volteó a verla con una media sonrisa mientras se ponía la americana.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, cariño, pero el alcohol no es muy amigo de los orgasmos...

—Mi ausencia de orgasmo no tuvo nada que ver con el alcohol —discutió

—Ah, ¿no? ¿y a qué crees tú que se debió?

—Estaba muy excitada y quería sexo duro...

—Sexo duro —dijo él mirándola con atención —Explícame a qué te refieres exactamente con sexo duro.

—Dios, Gale, no me hagas explicarlo —gimió sintiéndose más colorada por momentos ocultando su rostro tras sus manos.

—No puedo adivinarlo, Katniss.

—Mierda —gruñó —Sexo duro, ya sabes, tal vez algunos azotes, que me folles fuerte, quizás algún día podrías atarme, vendarme los ojos, qué sé yo, Jake, no sé...

El hombre la observaba con atención intimidándola más.

—Vaya. O sea que estás interesada en BDSM... No sabía que te gustaba ese rollo... Nunca lo sospeché en estos dos años que llevamos juntos.

—No sé si me gusta —se defendió bajando la mirada —Nunca lo he practicado.

—¿Entonces?

—No sé, me gustaría probarlo alguna vez...

—¿Y a qué se debe ese repentino interés?

—A nada, sólo quiero intentarlo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver el hecho de que ayer tuvieras esa campaña con el tío ese? —dijo haciéndola sonrojar

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Venga, ya. ¿Ayer no era el día de la campaña con ese chico... Peeta Mellark? ¿No es Peeta Mellark el tío ese que golpea y ata a su amante en esa película nueva, que todas las mujeres de este país quieren ver?

—No tiene nada que ver con eso.

—¿Ah, no? Es pura coincidencia —dijo sarcástico —Pues pídele a él que cumpla tus fantasías —agregó acercándose a ella —Dicen que no tiene problema en tirarse todo lo que camina. A mí no me van esas parafilias —sentenció besando suavemente sus labios para voltearse y salir de la habitación

—Dios, Gale —gritó corriendo tras él —Eso ya ni siquiera se considera una parafilia.

—Me importa una mierda cómo se llame. Yo no lo práctico. —dijo ya en la puerta de calle —Cierra bien al salir. Te llamo cuando vuelva de Florida.

La dejó allí. De pie desnuda en el medio del salón y furiosa.

Furiosa y frustrada.

Sobre todo frustrada.

Volvió a la habitación y se masturbó antes de meterse a la ducha.

—Hola, Katniss —la saludó Madge entusiasta cuando la llamó esa mañana

—Vaya, Mag. ¿Cómo coño haces para estar de tan buen humor después de lo de ayer? Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar.

—Me eché un muy buen polvo ayer a la noche. Unos cuantos en realidad.

—¿Unos cuantos?

—Sip —confesó risueña

—Bien. Me alegro por ti.

—Y yo —rió la rubia —¿Comemos juntas?

—Buff, no sé... estoy segura de que la comida me caerá mal si tengo que escuchar tus detalles escabrosos...

—Venga, gilipollas. A las dos en The Mercer Kitchen.

—De acuerdo.

—Dile a Annie.

—Annie no ha venido hoy.

—¿No?

—No. No teníamos nada previsto para hoy, así que quizás se tome el día.

—Sí, supongo... bueno, te veo luego. Bye.

—Bye —colgó sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su amiga.

Llamar a su cuñada no fue una buena idea, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que no se encontró con que había sido Jasper, su hermano, quien contestara.

—Hola, Finn —saludó amedrentada

—¿Hola, Finn? —gruñó su hermano —¿Qué mierda es esa, Katniss? ¿Sabes en qué estado llegó Annie ayer a casa?

—Creo que estaba algo mareada

—¿Algo mareada? Estuvo vomitando después de divagar durante la mitad de la noche. No entiendo que tengas la caradura de llamar ahora.

—Oh, por Dios, Finn, deja vivir a la chica. Bebió un poco de más, ¿qué tan grave puede ser? Llegó a casa sana y salva, ¿no?

—¿Sana y salva? ¿A qué llamas tú sana y salva? Por Dios, no se podía tener en pie, la entraron prácticamente en brazos Madge y ese tío que ve tú a saber quién coño era.

—Un amigo de Madge

—Un amigo de Madge. Dejas a cualquiera que toqueteé a mi mujer.

—Vete al infierno, Finnick. Tu mujer es mayor de edad. Sabe lo que hace. Si quieres reclamarle a alguien, reclámale a ella.

—No sé cuándo madurarás por fin.

—Vete a la mierda —gritó cortando la llamada antes de darse cuenta que finalmente no había hablado con su amiga.

Cuando Katniss llegó al restaurante, le sorprendió encontrarse a Magde sentada en uno de los reservados y no en la mesa comunitaria que siempre les gustaba ocupar.

Mal indicio.

Seguro que Mag quería tener una charla íntima. Y eso sólo podía significar detalles sexuales explícitos.

No estaba segura de poder soportarlo. No ese día.

—Hola, Kat —saludó con cariño

—Hola, has llegado temprano —dijo cuando se sentó frente a su amiga

—Acabo de llegar. Te he pedido un mojito.

—Puff, no sé si debería beber más alcohol.

—Sí, deberías —le contradijo la rubia cuando el camarero se acercó para dejarles sus copas

—¿Estáis listas para ordenar?

—Crujiente de calamar para mí —pidió Magde

—Ensalada de camarones al vapor —ordenó Katniss conociendo el menú prácticamente de memoria

—¿Has sabido algo de Annie? —indagó Magde cuando el chico se alejó

—No me hagas hablar. Le llamé pero me topé con Finnick.

—Ya, lo imagino. Te echó el sermón.

—Sí. Que cuándo maduraré. Que cómo puedo dejar que su mujer se emborrache... lo de siempre.

—Ese tío es un idiota. ¿Acaso cree que atamos a Annie y le metemos el tequila por la garganta?

—Lo sé. Pero todos sabemos que Annie lo mandaría al coño si le reclamara algo.

—Annie debería mandarlo al coño de todas formas, y perdona que sea tu hermano.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. Es un gilipollas.

—Lo es. Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal? ¿cómo fue ayer con Gale?

—Buff, creo que prefiero que tú me cuentes lo tuyo —dijo reconociendo la forma en que Magde se removía en su asiento.

La sonrisa de su amiga dividió su rostro por la mitad.

—Dios, Kat, ese tío es... no tengo palabras —gimió

—Vaya, será bueno si ha dejado a Madge-tengo-una-palabra-para-cada-ocasión-Hale sin palabras. Venga, suéltalo.

—Como seguro te imaginaste, no echamos un polvo en el baño de hombres del Capitol.

—Lo sospeché —sonrió

—Dios, Kat. La tiene enorme —susurró en actitud conspiradora —Pensé que no me entraría toda. Pero estaba tan caliente que resbaló dentro mío con una facilidad que ni Dick Haw con su kilo de lubricante...

—Mag, no sé si quiero tantos detalles —reconoció y ambas hicieron silencio mientras el camarero les dejaba sus órdenes.

—Ya, bueno. El hecho es que lo hicimos en el bar y, como bien sabes, hacía años que no me follaba un tío.

—Yo no diría tanto —le corrigió su amiga con la atención fija en su comida —¿Te has olvidado de Marvel?

Marvel era un stripper que Magde había conocido un mes después de su ruptura con Royce y habían vivido un fin de semana de sexo salvaje.

—Marvel no se compara con Cato McCarthy, puedes estar segura.

—Entonces será muy bueno, porque si mal no recuerdo Marvel era una fantasía pornográfica hecha realidad...

—No quieras saber lo que es Cato —murmuró soñadora

—Ok —rió —Cuéntame qué sucedió después, si es que sucedió algo.

—Después de dejar a Annie en casa, nos fuimos al hotel donde se alojaban Cato y Peeta...

—Dios, Magde —gimió preocupada —No vas a decirme que hiciste un trío con Peeta Mellark y su guardaespaldas, ¿o sí?

Magde sonrió petulante e intrigante y el sentimiento que estrujó el estómago de Katniss, se pareció demasiado a un ataque de celos.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Lo hiciste?

—¿Te molestaría?

—A mí —dijo con fingida inocencia —¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Si tú lo disfrutaste...

—Sí, claro, no soy idiota, Katniss. Te conozco desde que tenemos doce años. Viví contigo tu primer enamoramiento a los catorce, cuando llorabas por los rincones porque Eric Yorkie te confesó que le gustaba Katie Webber. Estaba contigo cuando viste a Quil Ateara besando a Claire Young dos días después de que te quitara la virginidad en el asiento trasero de su Bentley.

—Dios, Magde, ¿ahora vamos a hablar de mis pésimas elecciones de hombres en la adolescencia?

—También podríamos hablar de tu pésima elección de hombres en tu adultez, si lo prefieres.

—Creía que hablábamos de tu trío con McCarthy y Mellark.

—No hubo trío con McCarthy y Mellark —refutó la rubia —Soy mucho mejor amiga que eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que nunca me acostaría con Mellark por muy bueno que esté, porque sé que te gusta.

—¿Qué? —la miró con ojos muy abiertos —¿De qué coño hablas?

—Que te gusta Mellark.

—Oh, por Dios. Me gusta como a medio país, es un tipo que está buenísimo, pero se tira todo lo que se le cruza, así que por qué iba a molestarme que te lo tiraras tú también. Por Dios, Magde, puedes hacerlo si quieres, yo no estoy interesada —mintió con descaro pero negándose a reconocer lo que sentía

—Sí, claro. Por eso palideciste al imaginarme en un trío con él.

—Oh, por favor, era sana curiosidad. Mi mejor amiga cumpliendo el sueño americano... Por Dios, yo tengo novio...

—Sí, un novio que deja mucho que desear.

—Sí, ya. No metamos a Gale en esto, por favor. Sé que no te gusta.

—A nadie le gusta, Katniss.

—A mí sí —refutó

—¿Cuál es la parte que más te gusta? ¿Tener que estar con él a escondidas? ¿No poder salir juntos? ¿No poder besarlo en público? ¿Que no tenga los cojones necesarios para presentarte a sus hijos y decirles que eres su mujer?

—¿Podemos seguir con el tema del G.E.C.? —pidió incómoda dando un último bocado a sus camarones

Katniss bufó molesta pero decidió volver a su tema favorito del día.

—Bien. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Fuimos a su hotel. Peeta a su habitación y nosotros a la de Cato. Lo hicimos de todas las formas que te puedas imaginar. No dormimos en absoluto, hasta que Peeta vino a buscar a Cat a las diez para ir al aeropuerto.

—¡Wow! Vaya. Todo un semental.

—Oh, sí —sonrió Magde con regocijo

—¿Crees que lo volverás a ver?

—Sip —dijo la chica con seguridad

—¿Oh, sí? Cuéntame tus planes.

—Dentro de dos fines de semana voy a volar a Los Angeles.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. ¿Te apetece acompañarme?

—¿Yo? No lo creo, no sé por qué pero me parece que no vas a hacer mucho turismo por allí...

—No, pero estará Peeta...

—Creo que Peeta Mellark y yo ya nos hemos insultado suficiente por esta vida, gracias...

—Tal vez podríais limar asperezas...

—Magde, puedes dejarlo ya. ¿Qué quieres que diga? Me excita ese chico como a cualquiera, no soy de piedra. Pero no voy a tirarme a un tipo que se ha tirado a la mitad de la población femenina con la que se ha cruzado desde que salió su maldita película. De hecho, tengo novio, estoy con Gale y lo amo. No voy a tirarme a nadie.

—Sí, claro. Si estás tan feliz con Hawthorne, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó ayer?

—No pasó nada —se defendió ruborizándose

—Sí, cómo no. Vamos, cuéntame qué sucedió.

—De verdad, no sucedió nada. Yo estaba demasiado borracha y no fui capaz de correrme, eso es todo.

—No querrás saber cuántas veces me corrí ayer con todo lo borracha que estaba...

—Es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Gale y yo tenemos una relación seria...

—Sí, seria... —replicó su amiga condescendiente

—Sí, seria, te guste o no.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿No te corres con los tipos que vas en serio? Qué frustrante que seas una tía de noviazgos largos y serios. Deberías ser una furcia y tirarte tíos que no fueran tus parejas. Tal vez así te correrías alguna vez.

—No es lo que quise decir.

—¿Y qué es lo que quisiste decir? —la acorraló su amiga

—Oh, qué sé yo. Tenemos algo más que sólo sexo.

—Por Dios, Katniss, a mí con esas chorradas no, que nos conocemos demasiado. Tienes veinticinco, no me digas que no estás interesada en tener buen sexo con tu pareja.

—Desde luego que lo estoy, pero si un día no sucede, pues no por eso voy a dejarlo con él.

—¿Le amas?

—Sí —respondió de forma automática

—¿De verdad? —indagó Magde dedicándole una mirada de esas que sólo ella sabía utilizar

—Creo que le amaba más antes —confesó después de pensárselo un largo rato

—¿Antes cuándo? ¿Antes de qué?

—No sé, antes. Antes, cuando estaba siempre tras de mí, cuando buscaba complacerme todo el tiempo, hacerme feliz. Ya sabes, Mag, al principio era atento y preocupado y siempre hacía cosas bonitas. Ahora, últimamente, no sé... nos vemos tan poco... Entre sus viajes por el banco y sus hijos, casi ni estamos juntos, entiendo que no quiera que nos vean juntos, pero, no sé... —gimió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

—Mándalo al cuerno, Katniss. Ese tío no te merece —aconsejó su amiga apretando su mano por encima de la mesa

—Oh, Dios, Magde, no sé. Todavía sigue siendo tierno y dulce conmigo.

—Te mereces más, Katniss. Te mereces un tipo que bese el suelo que pisas...

—Sabes que no soy de las que consigo ese tipo de hombres...

—Eso es porque aceptas todo lo que piden sin exigir nada. No puedes aceptar que un tipo se corra sin colaborar para que tú lo hagas...

—Sabes que no va sólo de sexo...

—Sabes que no hablo sólo de sexo. No deberías permitir que un tipo te escondiera como si tuvieras la lepra. Joder, Katniss, eres joven, guapa, exitosa, Gale debería estar orgulloso de ser tu acompañante.

—No sé, Magde... —dudó

—No te entiendo, tía, de verdad. Necesitas terapia. Eres una jodida perra con todo el mundo. En tu trabajo, Venia vive acojonada sin saber si le echarás la bronca o no. Las modelos, Maysilee Donner te pidió disculpas por echarse un polvo. ¡Maysilee Donner, que estuvo en una celda por patear el culo a un agente policial! Y allí estaba ayer, haciéndoselo en las bragas por disculparse contigo. Hasta Peeta Mellark que es el puto amo, se creyó en la obligación de pedirte disculpas...

—Vaya con sus disculpas —dijo burlona

—Sí, bueno, no supo hacerlo, pero sintió que debía. Y todo porque tienes una mirada letal. Pero cuando se trata de tipos eres incapaz de hacerte respetar. Con Gale, tal como fue con el imbécil de Quil a los dieciséis, pero también con Alec cuando le perdonaste porque se tirara a su vecina, y a Félix cuando te pasaste un año entero pagándole hasta los condones que usaba para follarse a vaya a saber quién, sólo porque aún no sabía a qué se quería dedicar. Por Dios, tía, si eres incapaz de mandar al cuerno al imbécil de tu hermano.

—Dios, Magde, no sé cómo manejarlo...

—Manda a Gale a la mierda. Que se vaya al diablo, él y la petulante de su malcriada hija. —sentenció Magde —Y de paso ven conmigo a Los Angeles y fóllate a Peeta Mellark que se muere por hacértelo.

—Sí, ya —dijo condescendiente antes de llamar al camarero para pedir una porción de pastel tibio de chocolate.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	6. Chapter 6

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

—¿Tenemos planes? —indagó Cato cuando lo vio soltar el teléfono con un gruñido sobre el sofá.

Volvió a coger el mando de la consola para continuar la partida de Need for Speed, que estaban jugando antes de que su representante, Caesar Flickerman, le llamara.

—No tienes que venir si no quieres. Será un coñazo.

—¿Qué es?

—La presentación del nuevo disco de Justin Timberlake en Steph.

—Vaya, será un coñazo, pero podía ser peor.

—Sí, podía ser peor. Podía ser de Justin Bieber y estaría lleno de adolescentes gritando desesperadas.

—Sí, al menos Justin Timberlake está un poco más mayor.

—También podría ser mejor y que fuera un disco de Aerosmith.

—Ja, no me veo yo a Steven Tyler presentando un disco en el Steph.

—No, pero si supiera que estaría allí Liv Tyler no me molestaría dejarme caer.

—¿El largo cabello castaño de Liv no influye en tu elección?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada. Que últimamente sólo te enredabas con rubias.

—¿Perdona? —indagó confundido viendo la sonrisa petulante de su amigo

—Sabes qué. Desde que conociste a Katniss Everdeen, te fijas más en las castañas.

—Eso es lo más idiota que has dicho en mucho tiempo, Cato. Un verdadero récord para ti. Deberías patentar la estupidez.

—Sí, claro. No sé qué es lo que te pasa con esa chica, pero desde que hemos vuelto estás insoportablemente irritable y la has nombrado incontables veces, en poco más de una semana.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú acabas de nombrar a la esnob de la fotógrafa, no yo.

—Hey, tío, has nombrado tú a la fotógrafa más que yo a Magde, y yo me la he follado más de lo que puedo recordar en seis horas. Tú ni siquiera le has tocado un pezón.

—¿Crees que tenía interés alguno en tocarle algo a esa princesita frígida? Que le de su novio si es que sabe hacerlo, aunque por lo que dijo su amiga, la chica necesita que le echen un buen polvo.

—Ya, y tú estás más que dispuesto.

—Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a desatascar un buen coño obstruido —rió burlón

—Eres un idiota. Si Effie te escuchara hablar así de una chica, te arrancaría las pelotas. —le regañó su amigo —Espero que no hables así de ella cuando Magde esté aquí. Es su mejor amiga.

—No te preocupes. Me mantendré al margen.

—Mejor así. Bueno, ¿cuándo tenemos que ir a esa presentación?

—Tres horas.

—Ok, me voy a casa. —dijo Cato levantándose del sofá —Te recojo en tres horas.

—Te recojo yo que tu departamento está de paso.

—Ok, jefe.

—Hey, Cat, no creo que haya problemas hoy, habrá mucha seguridad. No tienes que venir si no quieres.

—Desde luego que iré. Todavía puede que me caiga algo de la estela de mujeres calientes a las que tú rechazarás.

—Gilipollas —espetó cerrando la puerta para irse a la ducha.

Cato tenía razón, desde que había vuelto de Nueva York, no había dejado de pensar en Katniss Everdeen.

Le irritaba y excitaba por partes iguales.

No sabía qué tenía esa chica que lo excitaba tanto, pero de sólo pensar en ella y la mirada letal que le dirigió en los baños de su estudio, se ponía duro.

Necesitaba desahogarse. Todavía podía encontrar algo en el Steph esa noche.

El Steph era el nuevo bar de moda en la ciudad, y se pasaba por él todo aquel que fuese alguien en Los Angeles.

Para cuando Peeta y Cato llegaron, ya estaba lleno de gente. Consiguieron un lugar en la barra y se acodaron allí con sendas copas de whisky.

Después de unas tres horas en las que había hablado y compartido copas con más de un conocido, una preciosa pelirroja, con un escote que luchaba para intentar contener dos enormes pechos, se le acercó recostándose a él.

—Hola, Peeta —dijo con voz sugerente restregando sus pechos contra él —¿Te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

Peeta sabía que le conocía pero realmente no recordaba de dónde ni cómo. Sospechaba que no se había acostado con ella pero tampoco podía asegurarlo.

—Soy Renata —explicó evitándole la pena de tener que reconocer que no la recordaba —Nos presentó James Whiterdale, hace un par de meses, en el Mic.

Por suerte lo recordó. Era Renata Carlessi. Había sido la tercera finalista de una edición de Gran Hermano de un par de años atrás.

Él no había visto el programa ya que por ese entonces estaba grabando su primera película pero la participación de la chica había sido muy comentada.

Básicamente por haber tenido sexo en la casa.

El sexo en la casa de Gran Hermano no era raro, pero hacerlo con tres chicos, dos de ellos en un trío, y una sesión lésbica con otra concursante, eso había llamado la atención.

Desde luego la chica había conseguido llegar hasta el final.

—Desde luego que te recuerdo —sonrió —¿Cómo estás, Renata?

—Bien —dijo arrastrando las palabras —Aunque tal vez he bebido un poquito de más —ronroneó pegándose aún más a él.

Renata era llamativa. No hermosa de una forma tradicional, pero era llamativa. Era pequeñita, escasamente alcanzaba el metro y medio de altura, pero lo compensaba con tacones y plataformas que fácilmente le añadían quince o veinte centímetros.

Vestía ropa muy ajustada y sus pechos XXL atraían la atención como si se tratara del polo norte para una brújula.

Su cabello rojo fuego, llegaba a la cintura, ayudado seguramente por extensiones, y enmarcaba su rostro y sus expresivos ojos azules.

—¿Estás borracha? —indagó seductor acercando sus labios a los de la chica.

—Tal vez un poco, aunque no tanto como para no saber lo que hago —sonrió tentadora —Creo que deberé encontrar quién me lleve a casa —agregó con un mohín infantil restregándose contra él.

Sonrió ante la inexistente sutilidad de la chica.

—Yo podría llevarte si no consigues a nadie más —dijo acariciando su cintura y bajando su mano hasta los glúteos firmes.

—Sí, supongo que es una buena idea.

Se volteó hacia Cato para decirle que se iba y se lo encontró succionándole la boca a la rubia que, semidesnuda, se le había acercado unos minutos antes.

Supuso que no hacía falta decir más, así que después de darle un apretón al prieto trasero de Renata tiró de ella fuera del local.

La empujó contra la puerta de su coche y atacó sus labios con avidez. Las piernas de la chica se enroscaron en su cintura y tuvo que detenerse antes de tirársela sobre el capó del coche.

Renata vivía en una casa adosada en un tranquilo barrio residencial.

El sexo que mantuvieron las siguientes tres horas fue salvaje, tal como a la chica le gustaba.

Y él, desde luego, siempre buscaba complacer a una chica.

Supuso que era por la película que le había hecho famoso, pero las mujeres siempre daban por hecho que él querría sexo duro y, aunque alguna vez hubiera preferido algo tranquilo, en la posición del misionero y con besos y caricias, tampoco se negaba a dar unos azotes y follarse una chica por detrás.

Así lo hicieron. Para cuando llegaron a la cama de Renata, ya llevaba cuatro orgasmos.

En el garage de la casa había sido el primero, aunque Renata ya se había corrido una vez masturbándose mientras él conducía los escasos dos kilómetros que separaban su casa del Steph.

Eso le había dejado tan duro que no había hecho más que rasgarle las braguitas al apagar el motor y follársela sobre el capó caliente de su Aston Martin.

Se corrió en el sofá del salón cuando Renata lo empujó sobre él y de rodillas le hizo una mamada digna de un Oscar, o de los galardones que fuera que recibieran las películas porno.

Cuando Renata sirvió tragos para ambos, y los degustaron sobre el sofá completamente desnudos, creyó sentirse relajado. Pero eso duró hasta que vio a la chica deslizar un cubito de hielo sobre los labios de su vagina, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa lasciva.

Que le dijera que se sentía caliente, lo puso tan duro que la folló sin piedad para correrse tras unas pocas embestidas.

Se había dormido en el sofá para despertarse con la mano de la chica sacudiendo su polla antes de pedirle que se la follara por detrás.

Ese fue su cuarto orgasmo. Después de eso volvieron a hacerlo en la cama de Renata mientras se veía reflejado en los espejos que colgaban en el techo.

Se despidió de ella con un beso en la puerta de la casa, sin haber intercambiado teléfonos ni haber hecho ningún tipo de insinuación de que se volverían a ver.

Dos días después, Cato se apareció en su casa con un ejemplar de la revista People.

Peeta Mellark estaba allí, besando a Renata Carlessi contra la puerta del acompañante de su Aston Martin plateado.

Hacían alusión a la nota que la modelo Maysilee Donner había dado a Hollywoodlife dos días antes, calificándola como "una muesca más en el cabecero de la cama de Mellark".

Era una suerte que ese viernes tuviera que volar a Vancouver y no fuera a regresar hasta el viernes siguiente.

Su madre querría darle una colleja cuando se enterara de las últimas noticias que había protagonizado.

Era bueno que no fuera a verla por una semana.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	7. Chapter 7

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Esa semana había sido un asco para Katniss.

Gale había tenido a sus hijos en su departamento durante toda la semana y no se habían visto. Sólo habían hablado por teléfono.

Esta situación la había llevado a pasar cada día y cada momento libre que tenía, cuestionándose su relación y pensando en las palabras de su amiga Magde.

Su malestar se había incrementado, cuando el jueves Annie, sentada frente al ordenador, le había enseñado un artículo que había sido publicado el día anterior en la página web de Hollywoodlife.

Maysilee Donner, había contado con detalle, el increíble sexo que había compartido con Peeta Mellark, el hombre del momento.

Si bien no especificaba dónde ni cuándo había tenido lugar el encuentro, el nombre de Everdeen's Studio había saltado al tapete, ya que no pocos sabían que Maysilee y Peeta compartían protagonismo en la campaña de ropa interior de Calvin Klein, cuyas sesiones fotográficas habían tenido lugar en las instalaciones de su estudio.

La llamada de su padre no se hizo esperar.

Que su apellido se hubiera visto involucrado en la vida sexual del último recién llegado a Hollywood, le había enfurecido. Y que Katniss no lo hubiera evitado había sido el catalizador para ganarse una reprimenda digna de una niña de doce y no de una mujer de veinticinco.

El teléfono vibró en la mesa al recibir una llamada.

Gale.

—Hola, Gale.

—Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió con tono anodino —¿Qué tal tú?

—Bien, cielo. Acabo de dejar a los chicos en casa de Emily.

—Ajá —dijo con desinterés

—Pensé que podríamos cenar hoy ¿qué dices?

—Me parece genial —aceptó aunque su voz no logró sonar feliz.

De todos modos, Gale no pareció notar su indiferencia.

Siempre era igual, Gale pasaba una semana con sus hijos, los devolvía a casa de su madre el sábado por la mañana y luego le dedicaba a ella un par de días y bastante sexo.

Siempre en la intimidad de su casa, desde luego.

—Podríamos ir al Katmandú —sugirió nombrando el nuevo restaurante del SoHo que se había puesto tan de moda en los últimos meses

—Yo había pensado en una cena romántica —contrarrestó él con voz seductora

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde sería eso? —sonrió sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

—Podrías venir a mi departamento a las siete.

—Ya, lo imaginé.

—Venga, cariño, te espero a las siete.

—Me gustaría salir alguna vez, Gale.

—Cielo, sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Pero te prometo que te lo compensaré.

—Sí, claro.

—Venga, cielo. Te he echado mucho de menos esta semana. Ven aquí, podemos pasar unos días juntos, estaría bien —pidió con voz melosa y no quiso resistirse

—De acuerdo. Te veré allí a las siete.

Sabiendo que su estado de ánimo no le permitiría trabajar mucho más, cerró el ordenador y con él, las fotos de la campaña de Calvin Klein en las que había estado trabajando.

Era sábado, por lo que el estudio estaba vacío.

Cogió su bolso y decidió distraerse comprando lo que más placer le daba comprar, lencería.

Quién lo diría si no le conociese, que bajo las sudaderas, los vaqueros y las camisetas de algodón, sólo vestía ropa interior de encaje y de la mejor calidad.

El clima era agradable así que decidió caminar.

Se detuvo frente a un kiosco de revistas, al ver que ya había salido el último número de Vanity Fair.

Estaba sacando su cartera del bolso para pagar sus ejemplares de Vanity Fair y Time cuando lo vio.

Peeta Mellark estaba en la portada de People.

Le habían fotografiado saliendo de un bar con el brazo alrededor de una chica pelirroja, pequeña, pero llena de curvas y pechos. Enormes pechos.

"Sólo una muesca más" rezaba el titular de mayor tamaño. En letras más pequeñas explicaba que después de las recientes declaraciones de la modelo Maysilee Donner, Peeta Mellark había sido captado en una situación claramente romántica con Renata Carlessi. Maysilee Donner había sido sólo una muesca más en el cabecero de su cama.

No se pudo resistir y la compró.

Sentía que le quemaba en la bolsa que el vendedor le entregó, así que paró en un Starbucks y sentada en un reservado alejado la abrió.

El artículo contenía fotos de Peeta con la chica, que según decían había sido una de las finalistas de la última edición de Gran Hermano, y explicaba con detalles brindados por diversos testigos, cómo Peeta y Renata habían compartido unas copas y arrumacos dentro del local nocturno antes de retirarse abrazados para subir al Aston Martin del actor y marcharse con rumbo desconocido aunque imaginable.

En las fotos se les veía abrazados, y besándose vorazmente.

El artículo hacía una larga reseña sobre las mujeres con las que se había relacionado a Peeta Mellark desde que su carrera meteórica había comenzado.

Actrices, modelos, cantantes y presentadoras de televisión. Las chicas más guapas y solicitadas de Hollywood y alrededores.

Por si le faltaba algo, ahora tenía en su lista una participante de reality show.

Los sentimientos que la asaltaron fueron variados, disgusto y desagrado se mezclaban dolorosamente con los celos, la envidia y el deseo.

Furiosa consigo misma bebió el último trago de su café y se levantó de su asiento.

Lanzó la revista a la primera papelera con la que se cruzó y caminó decidida hasta su tienda favorita de Agent Provocateur.

Ese día tenía una cita con su novio. Una cita que, ella misma se encargaría, estaría cargada de sexo. Tan bueno o mejor que el que Peeta Mellark podía compartir con cualquiera.

Compró un corsé en gasa negra transparente y un tanga diminuto a juego.

Su piel blanca se veía a través de un halo negro, y unos pequeños bordados negros con cristales de Swarosky cubrían sus pezones.

El tanga que dejaba sus glúteos completamente desnudos, tenía un pequeño bordado en la parte delantera, que brillaba con los diminutos cristales.

Mil doscientos treinta dólares que esperaba surtieran efecto.

Entró en su departamento, sacó sus compras dejándolas sobre el blanco edredón de su cama y se fue al baño.

Llenó la bañera y vertió en ella aceites de baño con aroma a fresas.

Después de un relajante baño, se preparó para su cita.

Sobre la lencería pecaminosamente sexy, se puso un vestido negro escandalosamente corto. Se calzó sus Louboutin negros y dejó su departamento cuando el taxi que había pedido llegó.

El taxista no dejaba de mirarla a través del espejo retrovisor y sabía que miraba directamente a su diminuto tanga transparente, ya que al sentarse su vestido se subía dejando sus muslos completamente desnudos.

Decidió ignorarle y se concentró en el recorrido.

Cuando Gale le abrió la puerta su mirada se oscureció.

—¿Has venido vestida así en el taxi? —preguntó sorprendido

—¿Preferirías que hubiera venido desnuda y me hubiese vestido en el ascensor? — contestó burlona entrando en el departamento después de besar sus labios suavemente.

—Diría que no hay mucha diferencia entre llevar ese vestido e ir desnuda.

—Gale... — gimió —Por favor, me vestí así para ti...

—Lo sé, cariño, pero no quiero imaginar a un taxista inmigrante viendo tu coño al subir a su taxi —dijo con desdén

—Dios —suspiró —Odio cuando te comportas como si fueras mi padre. No sé si habrá sido buena idea venir aquí...

—Hey, no, lo siento —la detuvo rodeando su cintura con los brazos desde atrás —Estás preciosa, cielo —aseguró besando su cuello desnudo

Katniss se recostó contra él y le tomó las manos entre las suyas. Dirigiendo la mano derecha de su novio a su entrepierna y la izquierda a su pecho, se arqueó sugerente.

—¿Quieres ver lo que llevo debajo de este vestido? —ronroneó

—Si me lo enseñaras nos saltaríamos la cena —respondió intentando alejar sus manos

—No me molestaría...

—A mí sí —aseguró riendo y alejándose de ella —Además de que Jared se ha quedado para servirnos.

Jared era el cocinero de Gale y muchas veces hacía tareas propias de un mayordomo, no solía trabajar los fines de semana pero alguna que otra vez Gale le pagaba una más que generosa suma para que lo hiciera.

Katniss suspiró apenada y le siguió hasta el comedor.

—Siéntate —ordenó él alejando una silla de la mesa.

La mesa del comedor tenía dos puestos completos, y estaba coronada por un enorme jarrón con tulipanes, las flores favoritas de Katniss, y dos candelabros de doce velas cada uno que iluminaban la estancia.

—Vaya, Gal, qué bonito

—Para ti, cariño.

—Gracias, mi amor —sonrió inclinándose hacia él para besarle suavemente

Degustaron la deliciosa cena que el cocinero había preparado para ellos.

Un entrante de ostras, de plato principal salmón asado con salsa de pepinos y limón y de postre, el exquisito mousse de chocolate negro, que Bella adoraba.

La charla fue distendida, hablando mayormente sobre el trabajo de ambos.

Para cuando Jared se marchó ellos seguían en el comedor bebiendo champagne.

Decidió no esperar más y levantándose de su asiento se acercó a su novio y empujó su silla para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Gale no evitó reír ante la osadía de la chica.

La corta falda de su vestido se subió hasta quedar enrollada en su cintura.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que compré hoy? —dijo sugerente llevando las manos a los lazos que unían el frente de su vestido

—Si quieres enseñármelo —aceptó él divertido

Desató los lazos de su vestido y lo abrió para dejarlo caer resbalando por sus brazos.

No solía ser tan audaz y se sintió algo avergonzada. Sin dudas había sido una mujer de sexo convencional durante demasiado tiempo. Ya era hora de pasar a otra cosa.

—Vaya —exclamó Gale en voz muy baja mientras con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba el suave bordado que ocultaba sus pezones

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó algo acobardada

—Me encanta, cariño. Siempre llevas exquisita lencería pero nunca te había visto con algo tan... sugerente...

—Quería llevar algo especial para ti.

—Me encanta, cariño. Gracias —dijo acercándose a sus labios para besarla con ansiedad.

A través de los pantalones de él sintió su erección golpeando contra su pubis apenas cubierto de encaje.

Se apretó contra él y comenzó a restregar sus ingles.

—Parece que alguien tiene ganas de hacer el amor —susurró él deslizando los labios por su cuello mientras sus manos estrujaban los pechos llenos de ella después de liberarlos de la tela que los cubría.

—Quiero follar, Gale —gimió arqueándose contra él

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—No quiero que seas suave y delicado —explicó con los ojos cerrados y sin atreverse a escrutar la reacción del hombre ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Katniss?

—Que me folles. Que me hagas correr follándome duro. Aquí mismo, sobre la mesa... o mejor aún contra ella...

Gale se separó de ella para mirarla y la obligó a mirarle.

—¿Katniss, quieres que te folle contra la mesa?

—Sí.

—¿Sin contemplaciones? ¿Como si fueras una puta?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Qué pensaría su novio de ella si le confesaba que quería que la tratara así? Duro, sin contemplaciones. No siempre, pero sí alguna vez, sí esa noche.

Tembló al imaginar la reacción de Gale pero se negó a reprimir por más tiempo sus deseos.

—Sí —musitó bajando la mirada.

Gale se excitó hasta límites insospechados. Sabía que Katniss era una niña bien. Una niña rica, hija de una de las parejas más importantes de la alta sociedad de Manhattan.

Pensar en tratar como una prostituta a una chica educada en los mejores colegios de señoritas, le excitaba y trastornaba por partes iguales.

Pero maldito fuera si podía resistirse a una chica exquisita, con un cuerpo de escándalo, vestida como una conejita de playboy y con el coño inundado e inflamado de excitación.

La apretó contra él besándola con dureza y de un manotazo barrió las copas que estaban sobre la mesa.

Se levantó de su asiento y la giró de espaldas a él para inclinarla sobre la mesa con rudeza.

Rápidamente desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó junto con sus bóxer liberando su erección.

Clavando los dedos en el encaje, desgarró las braguitas de la chica y la penetró de una estocada arrancándole un gemido.

—¿Lo quieres así, Katniss? —gruñó mientras la embestía

—Sí —sollozó con placer

Por fin Gale la estaba follando como quería que lo hiciera. Sus pezones desnudos rozaban la fría caoba de la mesa, mientras su coño golpeaba el borde de la mesa con las embestidas de su novio.

Los dedos de Gale se enredaron en sus cabellos dando pequeños tirones que repercutían directamente en su sexo.

Era lo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo, era lo que quería, pero por alguna razón que no entendía no lograba excitarse tanto como había imaginado.

Cerró los ojos buscando concentrarse en el placer y no fue la cara de Gale la que apareció tras sus párpados.

Peeta Mellark.

Él era quien la estaba follando de la misma forma que se había follado a Johanna Mason en su película.

—Dios —gimió cuando sintió su vientre enviar descargas hacia su vagina

—¿Así, cariño? —gruñó Gale sin dejar de acometerla

Pero en su mente era Peeta quien se lo hacía. Era Peeta quien la tenía al borde del clímax.

Las embestidas se incrementaron cuando el hombre detrás suyo dio unos pequeños tirones sobre su clítoris, haciéndola gritar.

Sólo pensar en que Peeta la embestía de esa forma la excitó tanto que se corrió apretándose sobre el pene inflamado de Gale que descargó su semilla con un gruñido.

Se quedaron sobre la mesa buscando calmar sus respiraciones mientras se recuperaban de una culminación irrepetible.

Con el cuerpo desmadejado por el violento orgasmo, se dejó guiar hasta la cama, donde volvieron a hacer el amor, aunque de forma más sosegada.

El teléfono de Gale sonó en la mesita de noche, cuando la luz del sol ya se filtraba por las ventanas.

—¿Diga? —respondió el hombre somnoliento —Sí, cariño —agregó con voz más despejada antes de levantarse y abandonar la cama y la habitación.

Se volvió a dormir por lo que no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que Gale se tumbó junto a ella acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

—Katniss —le llamó

—Mmm...

—Katniss, cariño, despierta.

—Mmm, no...

—Venga, cielo, despierta, tienes que levantarte.

—¿Mmm? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?

—Vamos, cariño.

Se desperezó en su lugar mirándole con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las ocho.

—¿Las ocho? —preguntó sorprendida al ver a Jacob vestido —Es temprano. Es domingo. Vuelve a la cama, Gal. — pidió sugerente arqueándose contra él completamente desnuda.

—No, cariño —sonrió él divertido alejándose de ella para entregarle su ropa —Venga, levántate. Tienes que vestirte. El taxi estará aquí en diez minutos.

—¿El taxi? —indagó confusa —¿Qué taxi?

—Lo siento, cielo, pero tienes que irte. Rachel acaba de llamarme, discutió con su madre y va a quedarse conmigo unos días.

—¿Qué? —gruñó indignada sentándose en la cama

—Vamos, cielo, vístete. Te prometo que haré lo imposible para que solucionen sus problemas y no se quede aquí más que un par de días.

—¿Y yo qué, Gale? Me pegas la patada y ya está, ¿no? Te has tomado demasiado en serio eso de tratarme como una puta. Me follas, y me echas de tu casa pagándome el taxi. ¿No querrás darme algunos billetes antes de librarte de mí? —gritó furiosa a la vez que se levantaba de la cama para ponerse su vestido.

—No es así, Katniss, sabes cómo es mi situación.

—Tu situación una mierda, Gale. Soy tu novia, no un ligue ocasional. Llevamos dos años juntos. Ya va siendo hora de que me presentes ante tus hijos y me des el lugar que me merezco.

—Katniss, sabes lo que significas para mí, cariño. Pero también sabes lo del divorcio.

—¡Vete al infierno! Divórciate ya de una puta vez, y si no piensas hacerlo nunca entonces deja de engañarme.

—Katniss, no exageres. Es sólo por hoy, cariño. Te prometo que te lo compensaré.

—¿Me lo compensarás? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo mierda me lo compensarás? ¿Harás que tu cocinero me prepare una cena para cuando tus hijos te den una noche libre? Vete a la mierda, Gale. Tú, tu cocinero y los malcriados de tus hijos.

—Katniss... —la regañó mientras ella caminaba rumbo a la puerta despotricando

—Una mierda. Se acabó. No voy a soportar más este destrato. Vete al infierno y no vuelvas a llamarme. Se acabó. Me merezco más y voy a buscarlo. —gritó furiosa dando un portazo que pretendía dejar atrás dos años de relación con el que había soñado alguna vez, fuera el definitivo.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	8. Chapter 8

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

Magde abrió la puerta en pijama, con cara somnolienta y el cabello alborotado.

—Kat —saludó —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

—8:30

—¿Hoy no es domingo?

—Sí —bufó Katniss entrando en el departamento de su amiga

—¿Y qué coño haces tú en mi casa un domingo a las 8:30 AM?

—Lo siento, Mag —se disculpó —pero no podía irme a casa.

—¿Qué haces vestida así?

—Buff, no me hables ¿Tienes café hecho?

—Cariño, tengo café en grano y una cafetera preciosa además de un agua de la mejor calidad, pero ni sueñes encontrar café recién hecho en mi casa a la madrugada.

Katniss caminó hacia la cocina descalzándose y pateando sus zapatos en el medio del salón.

—Haré café.

—Bien, yo volveré a la cama —dijo Magde dirigiéndose a su habitación antes de que Katniss pudiera hacer nada.

Katniss preparó café y sirvió dos tazas antes de encaminarse a la habitación de su amiga.

Dejó las tazas sobre la mesita y se dejó caer sobre la cama, haciendo saltar a Magde que levantó la cabeza de la almohada un momento, para mirarla molesta.

—¿Me podrías dejar una bragas?

—¿No llevas bragas?

—No.

Esa confesión sin dudas despertó la curiosidad de su amiga que estiró la mano al borde de su vestido y lo levantó para echar una mirada bajo él.

—Eh, tía, ¿qué haces? —gruñó dándole una golpe en la mano.

—No puedo creer que vayas sin bragas. Has logrado despertarme. Cuéntame qué sucedió, ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿cómo es que no llevas bragas?

—Buff, una larga historia.

—Dame ese café y desembucha.

—¿Me dejas unas bragas antes?

—Sí, búscalas.

Katniss entró al vestidor de su amiga y cogió unas bragas de algodón negras y una camiseta con el logo de Shooters.

Se quitó sus ropas y se puso la de Magde antes de volver a la habitación y lanzarle a Magde el corsé que había comprado el día anterior.

Magde lo levantó por los tirantes y lo puso delante de ella con un silbido admirador.

—Vaya. ¿Y esto?

—Esto, con unos hilos dentales en forma de bragas a juego —explicó Katniss dejándose caer en la cama —Mil doscientos treinta dólares, tirados a la basura.

—¿Por qué tirados a la basura? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me lo compre ayer para cenar con Gale...

—¿Para cenar? —rió Magde con ironía —Imagino que eras el plato principal.

—Fui el postre.

—Vaya. Explícamelo todo.

—Gale me llamó ayer y me invitó a cenar a su casa

—Cómo no...

—Había preparado una cena súper especial, con velas y tulipanes...

—Todo un detalle...

—Sí, aunque reconozco tu tono sardónico, yo creí que era un bonito detalle.

—Vale, lo era —reconoció Magde —¿Qué pasó?

—Después de cenar le enseñe el modelito que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión e hicimos el amor como hacía siglos que no lo hacíamos. En el comedor, sobre la mesa, duro y caliente... allí perdí mis bragas de doscientos cuarenta dólares...

—¿Perdiste las bragas?

—Sí, Gale las desgarró sin quitármelas.

—Vaya con Gale Hawthorne, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Si esto se supiera en el banco...

—Vete al infierno, gilipollas

—Sí, perdón —rió Magde burlona —Anda, cuéntame...

—Obviamente pasé la noche allí.

—Lo imagino.

—Bien, pues hoy a las ocho de la mañana, me despertó, me dio mis ropas y me pidió un taxi para que me largara porque su hija tuvo no sé qué problema con su madre y va a instalarse unos días con él.

—¿Te echó de su casa?

—Sí, después de follarme me echó de su casa, como si fuera una prostituta.

—Dios, Katniss, no entiendo por qué no lo mandas al diablo.

—Ya lo hice. Le dije que se fuera al infierno y me dejara en paz.

—Bien dicho —sentenció Magde

—Se acabó Gale Hawthorne. Que se vaya al diablo. Que se folle a la frígida de Emily si no la puede dejar, pero conmigo se acabó.

—Brindo por eso —dijo Magde levantando su taza de café para entrechocarla con la de Katniss —¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Pedirle a mi mejor amiga que me de el número de Marvel —dijo mirándola con una sonrisa y una caída de ojos.

—¿Quieres el número de Marvel?

—Sí, si a ti no te importa.

—Claro que no me importa, ya sabes que no hubo más que un poco de sexo salvaje entre él y yo, pero no pensé que estuvieras interesada. Cuando él te lo propuso no parecías convencida...

—No quería, tenía novio. ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría estar con el chico que está mi mejor amiga, si además tengo novio? Pero he pensado que ya que tú tienes otro hombre en tu horizonte cercano, y que yo necesito un polvo de consolación para sobrellevar mi ruptura, qué mejor que con un hombre que sabe hacerlo, según tu experta opinión, en la cual confío plenamente.

—Ja ja, ¿te das cuenta? Marvel acabará convirtiéndose en una tarrina de helado de chocolate... Antes helado para sobrellevar las rupturas, ahora Marvel...

—Sí, tal vez deberíamos apodarlo Ben&Jerry.

—Sí, aunque es más bien un Häagen Dazs, él con sus padres europeos —suspiró Magde soñadora

—Lo que sea, aunque deberías saber que Häagen Dazs se fundó en el Bronx.

—¿En el Bronx?

—Sí.

—Mierda, qué fiasco. Toda la vida pensando que eran helados alemanes o noruegos...

—Pues no. Pero bueno, respecto a Marvel ¿No te importa?

—No, Kat, desde luego que no, pero sabes que el viernes me voy a Los Angeles, ¿no prefieres venir conmigo y tirarte a Peeta Mellark? Eso sí es un verdadero helado italiano...

—Mag, ¿puedes dejarlo ya con Peeta Mellark? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estará tan interesado? Está saliendo con una tal Renata, de un reality show.

—Eso son tonterías —dijo Magde que también había leído la noticia mientras movía su mano displicente —Esa tía es una máquina de follar, nadie sale con ella, sólo se la tiran.

—Vaya, eso habla muy bien de Peeta Mellark.

—¿Acaso tú no estás buscando a Marvel justamente para eso?

—¿Crees que habrá paparazzis siguiendo a Marvel para tomarle una fotografía con su ligue de turno? —explicó y Magde asintió con comprensión

—Tienes razón —aceptó —Pero, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres, Kat? Tú no eres chica de acostarte con un tipo porque sí.

—Hablas como si fuese virgen.

—No, no lo eres, pero los cinco tipos con los que te acostaste en tu vida, eran tu pareja en ese momento...

—Lo sé, Mag, pero necesito probar algo nuevo. Al fin y al cabo tampoco es que me haya ido tan bien...

—Si tú estás segura...

—No lo estoy, pero dame el número y veré qué hacer después.

—De acuerdo, ¿estás segura de que no quieres venir conmigo a California?

—Completamente.

—Bien, te daré el número, y ahora durmamos un rato hasta que sea la hora en que los vampiros se van a la cama y los humanos se pueden levantar. —ordenó Magde dejándose caer en la cama.

El número de Marvel le quemaba en el bolsillo, pero no fue hasta recibir la llamada de Gale el jueves, que se decidió finalmente a llamarle.

—Kat, cielo —le saludó Gale y parecía haberse olvidado de la discusión que habían tenido

—Hola, Gale.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—Bien —respondió tajante —¿Qué quieres, Gale?

—Hey, cariño. No seas tan dura. Tenemos que hablar...

—No tenemos nada más de qué hablar. Ya dijimos todo lo que queríamos decir.

—No, preciosa. Hablemos, cariño. Te espero esta noche, cenemos juntos y hablemos. Si lo prefieres puedo ir yo a tu departamento.

—Me imagino que tu hija ya ha vuelto a casa de su madre —aventuró con rabia

—Sí, hoy a la mañana.

—Ya. Pues lo siento, Gale. Tú y yo hemos roto. Se acabó.

—No digas eso, Kat. Yo te amo, cariño.

—No me basta, Gale.

—Dios, Katniss, no seas infantil, ¿quieres?

—¿Infantil? ¿Me llamas infantil? Tú eres un capullo, eso es lo que eres. No quiero volver a hablar contigo, vete al infierno —gritó furiosa y cortó la comunicación.

Fue el mismo ímpetu furioso el que la hizo marcar el número de Marvel.

—¿Diga? —saludó Marvel con cierto recelo

—Hola, ¿Marvel? —respondió nerviosa

—Sí, ¿quién eres?

—Oh, no sé si me recuerdes. Soy Katniss Everdeen. Nos conocimos a través de Magde, Madge Undersee, hace un par de meses —explicó sintiéndose increíblemente nerviosa

—¿Katniss Everdeen? Vaya. Desde luego que te recuerdo. Eres la fotógrafa...

—Sí —sonrió —Esa soy yo.

—¿Cómo estás, Katniss? —dijo el chico con voz seductora y sugerente

—Bien, muy bien.

—Sin dudas una muy grata sorpresa, Kat.

—Gracias. Espero no molestarte.

—En absoluto, preciosa, es un placer. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

"Echarme un buen polvo" pensó, pero creyó que sería mejor evitar ser tan gráfica y directa.

—Magde me dio tu teléfono, espero que no te importe.

—En absoluto, cariño, me encanta que lo hiciera.

—No sé —dijo dubitativa —Había pensado que... podía invitarte a salir... no sé... a tomar una copa...

—Mmm, a tomar una copa —comentó él con satisfacción —Tú y yo solos...

—Sí, ¿qué te parece?

—A mí me parece una idea fantástica pero, ¿y tu novio?

—Hemos roto —informó y Marvel sonrió petulante al otro lado de la línea

—Pues entonces te recojo a las ocho, pero invito yo —informó antes de pedirle la dirección de su departamento.

La salida con Marvel era más que claramente sexual. Tomaron una copa en un bar del SoHo y el chico no se amilanó al tocarla y acariciarla sugerentemente.

Cuando tres horas y un par de copas después la acorraló contra la barra para besarla con voracidad, ya se sentía más relajada.

El departamento que Marvel compartía con su amigo Félix era espacioso y masculino, aunque apenas le pudo dar un corto vistazo mientras Marvel la conducía a su habitación.

La desnudó con premura y silbó aprobador cuando vio el conjunto de encaje negro que apenas cubría sus partes íntimas.

—Cielo, eres una delicia —gimió el chico tumbándola sobre la cama —¿Le tienes un cariño especial a esas braguitas? —preguntó mientras clavaba sus dedos en el encaje oscuro hasta rasgarlas

—No mucho —confesó excitada cuando ya era tarde para conservar sus bragas intactas.

Marvel volcó sus labios sobre su sexo húmedo e inflamado y le dio dos orgasmos antes de instarla a girarse para apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y manos.

—¿Tomas la píldora? —preguntó mientras enfundaba su enorme pene en un preservativo rosa

—Sí.

—Bien, las precauciones nunca son suficientes. —asintió —Ven aquí, cariño —ordenó haciéndola voltearse para acercar su pene a la boca de la chica —Sabe a fresas —informó mientras se colaba entre sus labios.

Katniss chupó con fruición unos momentos hasta que Marvel se separó para instalarse detrás de ella entre sus piernas.

—Soy un poco grande, —le informó —así que relájate, cielo.

Lentamente se coló en su interior estirándola casi dolorosamente.

Era el tipo más grande con el que había estado y su vagina apenas lograba aceptarlo por completo.

Marvel comenzó a moverse primero lentamente hasta imprimir mayor velocidad a sus embestidas.

Le arrancó un nuevo orgasmo, mientras seguía golpeándola con dureza hasta derramarse en su interior.

El hombre se dejó caer sobre la cama y se durmió.

"Eso era sexo" pensó Katniss. Sexo puro y duro. Ni palabras cariñosas, ni caricias, ni promesas. Sexo y sólo sexo.

Exactamente lo que ella había estado buscando.

Había tenido tres orgasmos espectaculares, y estaba segura de que podría obtener más si se lo proponía.

Exactamente lo que había estado buscando y esperando.

¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía tan vacía?

Despacio para no despertarle, se levantó de la cama y se vistió, para abandonar el departamento de Marvel.

A las tres de la madrugada ya se encontraba tumbada en su cama.

Dormirse le llevó más tiempo.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	9. Chapter 9

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

—Hola, cielo —saludó a Peeta su madre, cuando se lo encontró tumbado en el sofá del salón viendo un partido de béisbol en el televisor, junto a su padre.

—Hola, mamá —dijo levantándose para ayudarla a llevar las bolsas de la compra a la cocina —Mamá, te he dicho que no hace falta que salgas tú a hacer la compra.

—No tiene sentido llamar para que lo traigan. Eso cuesta dinero.

Rodó los ojos.

—Sabes que el dinero no es problema.

Su madre sonrió besando su mejilla para dar el tema por zanjado.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—¿Crees que podrías echarle un vistazo a la secadora?

—¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé, cielo, pero no seca bien. Creo que podría tener algo en el filtro.

—Compraremos otra.

—No hace falta. El señor Vanner dijo que él podría arreglarlo, si tú no encuentras qué le pasa.

—Mamá, la secadora tiene quince años, podemos comprar otra.

—Es que no hace falta, cielo —discutió Effie

—Por Dios, mamá, ¿cómo tengo que decírtelo? Tenemos dinero ahora.

—No lo tendrías si lo tiraras en tonterías —arguyó su madre y se negó a discutir con ella.

Su familia era humilde, trabajadora pero humilde. Siempre lo habían sido. Haymitch, su padre, había sido conductor de autobuses hasta que con sólo cuarenta y seis años, le dispararon en un asalto una noche al salir del trabajo y le habían dejado postrado en una silla de ruedas.

En ese entonces Peeta tenía diecinueve y acababa de terminar el instituto.

Vivir con la pensión que cobraba su padre y el sueldo de maestra de su madre, resultó imposible.

Fue entonces que comenzó a trabajar para la compañía de autobuses y lo hizo hasta que a los veinticinco Stefan Mallek se cruzó en su camino y le ofreció participar en una película que sería revolucionaria.

Aceptó y de allí en más, su vida dio un vuelco.

El dinero comenzó a caer literalmente encima suyo. Las películas, los contratos publicitarios, llovían sobre él.

De la noche a la mañana se convirtió en el nuevo niño mimado de Hollywood, y multimillonario.

Sus padres aceptaron cambiar de casa pero no de barrio y sólo habían accedido a que les comprara una casa en East L.A. para dejar el departamento de dos habitaciones en el que habían vivido toda la vida.

Él, por su parte, se compró una mansión en Los Feliz, donde podía vivir más tranquilo, alejado de los fans y paparazzis.

—¿No sales con Cato hoy? —preguntó su madre dedicándose a preparar la cena, mientras Peeta terminaba de guardar la compra.

Cato era su mejor amigo y lo había sido desde que tenía memoria. A los veinte años había empezado a trabajar como guardia de seguridad en un centro comercial.

Se le daba bien, con su cuerpo de futbolista profesional.

Cuando Peeta se vio acosado, y su representante, Caesar Flickerman, le recomendó contratar un guardaespaldas, no se lo pensó dos veces.

Si había alguien a quien le confiaría su vida, ése era Cato McCarthy.

—Cato tiene visitas —confesó con un mohín —O algo así.

—¿Qué significa visitas? —indagó su madre socarrona —¿Alguna novia?

—Una chica —reconoció —Decir novia creo que sería precipitado.

—¿Y quién es ella?

—La conoció en Nueva York. Trabaja en un banco o algo por el estilo.

—Vaya, qué bien. ¿Y no tendrá alguna amiga para presentarte?

—Mamá... puedo conseguir mis propias citas...

—Sí, lo sé —aceptó su madre apenada —La señorita Cope dijo que te vio en unas revistas besándote con la chica esa... la que salió en ese programa... ya sabes... —dijo dudosa —En ese programa que los grababan viviendo en una casa...

La señorita Cope, era la dueña de un puesto de congelados en el mercado local, y era la cotilla número uno del barrio.

Conocer personalmente a Peeta Mellark y su familia, había sido un gran punto en su carrera como cotilla profesional.

—Gran Hermano.

—Ese. Gran Hermano. ¿Cómo se llama esa chica?

—Renata Carlessi.

—Esa, Renata Carlessi —confirmó su madre —¿Esa chica es tu novia, Peeta?

—No, mamá. Sólo es una amiga.

—Una amiga. Pero en las fotos que me enseñó la señorita Cope, os estabais besando, y parecíais más que amigos.

—Mamá...

—No me gusta esa chica para ti, Peeta.

—No es más que una amiga.

—No me gusta. Dicen que en ese programa de televisión se acostaba con todos los participantes... y en televisión... por Dios.

—Oh, mamá, sólo era su estrategia para ganar el concurso...

—¿Estrategia? ¿Qué tipo de estrategia es hacer el amor en televisión frente a todo el país y con varios chicos diferentes? No quiero imaginar a sus pobres padres...

—No creo que hubiera mucho amor allí...

—Pero aún, no me gusta.

—Mamá...

—No me importa, Peeta. No quiero una chica como esa para ti.

—No hay nada serio entre Renata y yo.

—Pues me da igual, ni serio ni no serio. No quiero que la veas más.

—De acuerdo, mamá, no la veré más —aseguró

Tampoco tenía intención de salir con Renata.

Era guapa, sí.

Fácil, también.

Tenía un par de tetas de infarto, y le gustaba el sexo más de lo que le gustaba respirar, pero no tenía intención de tener nada más con ella.

Después de haber pasado varios días pensando en la esnob de Katniss Everdeen, Renata Carlessi había sido un golpe de aire fresco.

Nacida en un pequeño pueblo del norte, tenía pocas pretensiones.

Se la encontró en un bar, ella le invitó a su casa, y así de simple resultó. Fue a la casa de la chica, tuvieron sexo bastante variado y bastante bueno, y volvió a dormir a su propia cama.

Un pequeño beso de despedida en la puerta y ya.

El único inconveniente fue que aquel paparazzi les pillara al salir del local donde se estaba realizando la presentación a la que habían asistido, pero ya había salido en demasiadas portadas y con demasiadas mujeres como para preocuparse por una más.

Sabía que después de la nota que había dado Maysilee Donner el día anterior, los paparazzis estarían tras él, pero aún así...

Estaba saliendo de casa de sus padres cuando su teléfono móvil sonó.

Cato.

—Cat —saludó

—Hola, Peet ¿qué haces?

—Acabo de subir al coche para volver a casa.

—Hey, es viernes. Magde y yo estamos en Steph. Hay buen ambiente. Vente.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu chica ya se aburrió de estar a solas contigo?

—Gilipollas —rió su amigo —Te espero —dijo cortando la comunicación antes de que pudiera negarse

Peeta había pensado en volver a casa y con un par de cervezas ver alguna película, pero salir con su mejor amigo y la chica que le tenía loco desde un par de semanas atrás, le pareció un mejor plan.

Cuando llegó se cruzó con unos cuantos conocidos antes de llegar a la mesa donde Cato estaba con Magde.

—Hey —saludó haciéndoles salir de su burbuja

—Hey, tío —saludó Cato poniéndose de pie para estrechar su mano —¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui a cenar con Haymitch y Effie

—¿Cómo están tus viejos?

—Bien, te envían recuerdos. Hola, Magde —saludó a la chica que le miraba con una sonrisa a la vez que se sentaba frente a ella

—Hola, Peeta.

—Y ¿cómo es que os habéis decidido a venir aquí? Este sitio siempre está atestado.

—Mag no lo conocía y quería enseñárselo.

—¿Habías estado antes en Los Angeles? —le preguntó haciéndole una seña a la camarera que se acercó a él para tomarle el pedido —Una Guinness

—Estuve hace un par de años. Vine con Katniss —explicó y le confundió la mirada enigmática que la chica le dirigió —Ella tenía un trabajo que hacer para Vogue y decidimos quedarnos un par de días haciendo turismo.

—Ah, ¿te gustó?

—Sí, lo normal.

—¿No habías vuelto desde entonces?

—Yo no, pero Katniss suele venir a menudo. Ya sabes que trabaja mucho con actores y actrices, así que Los Angeles es un escenario recurrente.

—Entiendo —dijo por no saber qué otra cosa decir.

Una pelirroja espectacular en su metro cincuenta, con unos pechos que pugnaban por escapar de su escote, se acercó por su espalda.

—Peeta, guapo —ronroneó sugerente ante la mirada curiosa de Magde —Hola...

—Hey, Renata —saludó volteándose en su asiento.

La chica se inclinó para besar su mejilla mientras sus pechos se hacían más visibles.

—No esperaba verte por aquí hoy —susurró

—No pensaba salir hoy, pero mis amigos me llamaron y decidí dejarme caer —explicó suplicando que ningún fotógrafo decidiera hacerle una fotografía junto a Renata o su madre le mataría —Ellos son Cato McCarthy y Magde Undersee—les presentó —Chicos, ésta es Renata Carlessi.

—Hola —saludaron sus amigos estrechando la mano de la chica.

—Espero verte más tarde —le dijo Renata seductora antes de alejarse de ellos, aunque posteriormente estuviera toda la noche lanzándole miradas lascivas.

—Es guapa —dijo Magde cuando la chica se alejó.

—Es llamativa, sí —aclaró Peeta.

—Y muy simpática —agregó la rubia.

—Lo es.

Cato se recostó en su asiento con una sonrisa petulante.

—Te vi con ella en la portada de People.

—Sí. Mi madre también me vio —comentó con una mueca y Cato se carcajeó divertido.

—¿Qué le pareció a Effie?

—Me prohibió volver a verla —informó divertido también

—¿Tu madre controla con quién sales? —indagó Magde extrañada.

—Digamos que lo intenta, sí. Supongo que el problema con Renata es que ha tenido sexo en directo en el prime time, y eso no es lo que las madres querrían para la novia de su hijo.

—¿Es tu novia?

—No, desde luego que no, pero mi madre cree que cualquier chica con la que me beso es una posible novia.

El teléfono de Cato les interrumpió y disculpándose salió del bar alejándose del ruido para contestar su llamada.

—¿Y no tienes novia, Peeta? —indagó la chica mostrándose falsamente desinteresada.

—No.

—Pero sales con muchas chicas...

—He salido con algunas, sí, pero nada serio.

—¿Nunca has tenido una novia formal?

—Sí, pero antes de dedicarme al cine.

—¿Y qué pasó después? No vas a decirme que no tienes éxito con las chicas.

—No, supongo que no. Pero no es tan simple, sabes. Desde que salió la película, la mayoría de las chicas se me acercan porque quieren sexo duro y salvaje. Buscan a Nathan Chase y no a Peeta Mellark. Estoy seguro que no puedes imaginar cuántas sumisas y masoquistas potenciales hay en el mundo. Creo que si mi próxima película interpretara a un monje, mi lista de conquistas se reduciría drásticamente.

—Vaya, parece que te estuvieras quejando por tener cientos de chicas dispuestas a dejarte hacer con ellas lo que quieras —sonrió Magde burlona y no pudo evitar sonreírle en respuesta.

—En absoluto, pero sabes, también me gusta el sexo convencional, en la posición del misionero, y con besos y caricias antes y después.

—Wow, eres todo un romántico...

—Y tú eres un poquito cínica — replicó burlón —Soy un hombre, cariño, no me resisto si una chica quiere hacerlo de pie contra la pared o si me pide que la ate a la cama y haga lo que quiera sin contemplaciones, pero también me gusta que una chica se acurruque contra mí después de hacer el amor con ternura, alguna vez.

Magde rió divertida.

—Te entiendo. Sólo me estaba burlando de ti.

—Lo sé.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—Sólo si prometes que no la subirás a Internet, ni la publicarás en Twitter, ni nada similar.

—No lo haré.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué hay entre Katniss y tú?

—¿Disculpa? —comentó mirándola estupefacto —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me pareció bastante evidente que había algo entre vosotros, no sé, atracción, química, no sé...

—¿Atracción? ¿Tu amiga o tú acostumbráis discutir e insultaros con las personas por las que sentís atracción?

—No, claro que no, pero la tensión sexual no resuelta que había entre vosotros era más que palpable, todos los que estábamos allí lo vimos.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Magde?

—Quiero saber si te gusta Katniss.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ella ha dicho que yo le guste?

—No, no lo ha dicho, pero le gustas, lo sé.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes si no lo ha dicho?

—La conozco desde hace trece años. Le gustas.

—No entiendo. ¿No tiene novio?

—Lo ha dejado.

—¿Lo ha dejado? ¿Por qué?

—Porque es un cabrón gilipollas que nunca le ha dado el lugar que ella se merece. Ese es el problema con Katniss, siempre sale con tipos que no la valoran como se merece. —explicó la rubia.

—¿Y dónde entro yo en eso?

—No sé, tú me gustas para ella.

—¿Por qué? No me conoces.

—No, lo sé. Pero os vi sacándoos los ojos y creo que podría salir algo bueno —declaró arrancándole una carcajada.

—¿Salir algo bueno? ¿De arrancarnos los ojos?

—Venga ya, te gusta Katniss ¿sí o no?

—No la conozco como para saberlo. Es guapa, atractiva, parece inteligente, me gusta cómo trabaja, qué sé yo. Me gusta que parece una chica de armas tomar, no sé, Magde, no la conozco.

—¿Te gustaría conocerla?

—¿Me parece a mí o estás haciendo de casamentera?

—No, sólo estoy intentado saber si hay posibilidades y, si tú estás interesado, tal vez yo podría organizar algo para que os encontraseis.

—Gracias, Magde, pero de momento no estoy interesado —aseguró aunque la duda ya había enraizado en él.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Ok, como quieras. Ya me dirás si cambias de opinión.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó dándole un trago a su cerveza

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	10. Chapter 10

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

Magde estaba en Los Angeles pasando el fin de semana con Cato McCarthy, el guardaespaldas de Peeta Mellark.

Annie y Finnick estarían todo el fin de semana haciéndose arrumacos en su departamento de TriBeCa.

Y ella, acababa de romper con su novio, y veía bastante negro su panorama sentimental.

El sexual también, aunque el dolor que aún sentía en la entrepierna le hiciera pensar lo contrario.

Dos días antes se había ido a la cama con un semental que tenía un pene enorme, y sin dudas lo había disfrutado como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

Pero por alguna razón, no creía que fuera a repetirlo muy pronto.

El café se estaba filtrando mientras ella abría su ordenador portátil para leer sus correos electrónicos, cuando el timbre sonó.

Gale estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó con dureza haciéndose a un lado para que él entrara.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Deberías devolverme mis llaves.

—Tenemos que hablar —repitió el hombre

—No estoy tan segura de eso —dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

Gale la siguió rodando los ojos.

—Por Dios, Katniss, comportémonos como adultos. Hablemos.

Se volteó furiosa por la insinuación del hombre de que no se comportaba de forma adulta, pero decidió ignorar el comentario.

Sirvió dos tazas de café y le entregó una a él antes de sentarse frente a la isla de la cocina.

Gale se sentó frente a ella y dio un sorbo a su taza antes de hablar.

—Katniss, creo que has magnificado las cosas.

—Ah, ¿sí? Las he magnificado. ¿Qué es lo que crees que he magnificado?

—Tu reacción del fin de semana.

—Mi reacción —dijo asintiendo —Mi reacción a que me echaras de tu casa después de haberme follado, pagándome un taxi.

—No fue así —discutió él

—¿Cómo fue entonces?

—Sabes que lo hice porque Rachel apareció de improviso.

—Y yo soy una especie de puta a la que hay que ocultar de los castos ojos de tus hijos.

—No seas ridícula.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas, Gale? ¿Qué quieres?

—Estar contigo. Que no des por terminada esta historia.

—Eso es lo que es esta historia, Gale. Historia.

—Vamos, Bella, cariño, arreglémoslo.

—¿Vas a presentarme a tus hijos como tu novia?

—Kat... sabes que no puedo hacerlo por el momento... Dame un poco de tiempo...

—¿Un poco de tiempo? —gruñó furiosa —Te he dado dos años, Gale. Llevo dos años esperando que acabes de divorciarte. Dos años sin poder salir a cenar, o al cine, con mi novio, como si tuviéramos una relación normal. Me harté. Ya está bien, ya es suficiente. Valgo un poco más que todo eso.

—Sólo un poco más, cariño —rogó levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a ella —Sólo te pido un poco de paciencia.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—Sólo un poco más —susurró él bajando sus labios para acariciar el cuello de la chica.

Bajó su mano por el escote de la bata de seda rosa que llevaba Bella hasta alcanzar el lazo que la mantenía cerrada.

Desatándola la abrió para revelar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, mientras la levantaba para sentarla sobre la isla y pararse entre sus piernas.

—¿Hasta cuándo, Gale? —dijo en voz baja mientras el hombre bajaba sus labios sobre su vientre hasta alcanzar su pubis

—Sólo un poco más, cielo, lo prometo, el divorcio está por salir...

—Bien —capituló haciéndole sonreír petulante al pasar la lengua por su clítoris —Pero hasta entonces tú y yo no estamos juntos —aclaró arqueándose.

Gale detuvo sus lamidas y se irguió para mirarla de frente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no volveré contigo hasta que no te hayas divorciado.

—Eso es ridículo —se quejó él

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no falta muy poco para que tengas la sentencia?

—Dios, Katniss, eso es una tontería. ¿Qué relación se supone que tendremos entonces?

—Exactamente, ninguna. O tal vez sí, seremos ex novios, o ex amantes, o ex algo. De ti depende que también seamos futuros novios o futuros amantes.

—Eso es ridículo —repitió

—No lo es. No estoy dispuesta a ser la eterna amante oculta de un tipo casado, y realmente contigo no veo muchas perspectivas de que eso vaya a cambiar.

—¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Piensas salir con otros tipos?

—Sí, si me surge una oportunidad que me interese.

—¿Piensas salir con otros hombres? —rugió

—Sí, de hecho ya lo hice.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Gale cerniéndose sobre ella

—Sí —confesó empujándole para bajar de la isla y volver a anudarse la bata.

—¿Has salido con otro tipo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?

—El jueves. Salí con un chico que no conoces. Fuimos a tomar una copa y luego a follar a su departamento.

—¿Perdona? No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Pues sí lo hago.

—No voy a tolerar esto, Katniss.

—¿No vas a tolerar, qué? Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada, follaré con quién quiera, todas las veces que quiera. De hecho ahora mismo voy a llamar a Marvel y haré una cita con él.

—¿Quién coño es ese Marvel?

—Un tipo al que le encanta el sexo y no tiene inconveniente en dejarse ver conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y puedo saber que te ofrece?

—Tal vez nada, pero es lo mismo que me ofreces tú.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? Bien. Haz como quieras. —soltó furioso alejándose de ella y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir con un portazo furioso.

Furiosa e indignada se giró buscando algo para romper, pero su yo responsable se interpuso, y sólo pataleó gruñendo furiosa.

Tendría que cumplir su amenaza y llamar a Marvel. Sabía que podía tenerlo en su cama en lo que el chico tardara en llegar desde Brooklyn, pero su vagina se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

Aún seguía dolorida.

Su segunda opción para sacar la frustración, era comprar lencería, pero realmente no estaba de ánimos.

No había nadie en su horizonte cercano que fuera a verla, y eso le deprimiría.

Se decidió por la tercera opción, y se fue al centro estético.

Seguro que después de una sesión de masajes relajantes se sentiría como nueva.

Para entonces, Peeta seguía tumbado en su cama mirando el techo a las once de la mañana.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Magde de la noche anterior.

Tal vez podía pedirle que organizara un encuentro entre Katniss y él, pero por alguna razón no estaba seguro.

No se olvidaba la forma en la que Katniss le había menospreciado, y eso aún le enfurecía. La chica le gustaba y mucho, pero no soportaba que le echaran en cara sus orígenes humildes, como si estos fueran un pecado, un estigma o algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Estaba orgulloso de sus orígenes. Orgulloso de su familia, y de cómo habían salido adelante, cuando todo parecía habérseles puesto en contra, ocho años antes, cuando su padre había resultado baleado.

El teléfono le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Hola, preciosa —saludó en un susurro sugerente cuando vio el identificador.

—Hola, bombón —respondió Johanna sonriente —¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces?

—Aquí estoy... en la cama... —dijo seductor

—¿Solo?

—Sí, pero abierto a sugerencias...

—Mmm, suena tentador... podría darme una vuelta por ahí...

—Estaré encantado...

—En veinte minutos.

—Te espero, cariño. Aunque dudo que vaya a vestirme...

—Como prefieras, Mellark —aceptó la chica y cortó la llamada divertida.

Johanna Mason.

Una chica preciosa a la que había conocido en el casting de "Dominada por la pasión", dos años antes.

Tanya tenía el papel de Samantha y la química entre ellos fue inmediata y apabullante.

Todos los que estaban presentes ese día aseguraron que las chispas entre ellos eran enceguecedoras, y el público había amado a la pareja.

Cuando la película se estrenó la complicidad entre ambos era tan evidente que al día siguiente todas las revistas y webs del corazón les nombraban como la pareja del año.

El estudio vio un gran filón publicitario en ese noviazgo, pero todo se desbarató cuando la primera foto de Edward con una modelo sueca saltó a la prensa, cuatro meses después.

La relación romántica entre Johanna y Peeta había sido desmentida en ese entonces, pero el público y sus fans, aún seguían asegurando que la relación entre ellos era verdadera y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, era más que real.

Peeta adoraba a Johanna, y el cariño era completamente recíproco, pero sabían que no había nada ni remotamente romántico o sexual entre ellos.

El coche de Johanna subió por el camino de su casa, después que abriera el portón automático.

La chica se carcajeó cuando le vio en el vano de la puerta principal, cubierto únicamente por unos bóxer negros de Calvin Klein.

—Mmm —rió antes de darle un suave beso en los labios —Calvin Klein... se comenta mucho sobre la campaña de Peeta Mellark para Calvin Klein.

—No me hables de ello —gimió rodando los ojos y haciéndola entrar en la casa —Creí que te excitaría verme vestido así y podía tener una oportunidad contigo.

—Sé lo que esconden esos bóxer, Mellark —rió guiñándole mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—¿Y no te atrae?

—Sabes que no —confesó dejando su bolso sobre una de las sillas de la cocina.

—Un chico tiene derecho a soñar.

—Y una chica podría soñar con tomarse un café en casa de Mellark.

—No tan temprano, cielo —respondió a la vez que se dirigía a la alacena y sacaba café para poner en funcionamiento la cafetera.

—¿Cuándo volviste de Vancouver?

—Ayer a la mañana.

—¿Cómo estuvo la convención?

La semana anterior Peeta y parte del elenco de su película, habían participado en una convención sobre cine erótico y trasgresor en Vancouver.

Por su agenda de rodaje para la nueva película que estaba grabando, Johanna no había podido acompañarles.

—Bien. Un poco aburrida de más, pero bien.

—¿Saliste ayer a la noche?

—Sólo me tomé unas copas en el Steph con Cato y su último ligue.

—¿Cato tiene un último ligue?

—Sí, una chica que conoció en Nueva York.

—Vaya. Ese chico sí que saca beneficios de ser tu guardaespaldas. —rió Johanna

—Sí, supongo, aunque prefiero creer que son sus encantos...

—Eres un buen amigo.

—Vete al diablo.

—Sabes, la semana pasada vi una revista...

—Ya. Lo imagino —dijo con voz cansina

—¿Renata Carlessi, Peeta?

—Lo sé.

—¿En qué pensabas para tirarte a Renata Carlessi?

—En nada. Supongo que sus tetas en mi cara me estaban impidiendo pensar con claridad, aunque tal vez ayudara tener su coño restregándose en mi pierna y que me diera un ligero apretón en las pelotas.

—Dios —gimió su amiga —Creo que es el peor lío que has conseguido.

—Lo sé, pero es divertida en esa forma de ser que tiene tan...

—¿Zorra?

—Natural, diría yo. Liberada. Está más allá del bien y del mal. Le da igual todo, y le encanta follar.

—A todos nos encanta follar.

—No, Tan, cuando digo que le encanta follar quiero decir que realmente le encanta, más que respirar. Se masturbó y se corrió en el coche, y sólo tardé cuatro minutos en recorrer los dos kilómetros hasta su casa.

—Vaya, supongo que eso te puso duro.

—Había dos palancas de marchas en ese coche. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar que la mataría si manchaba el tapizado de mi amado Aston.

—Lo imagino. —rió la chica —¿Qué crees que dirá tu madre cuando lo sepa?

—Ya lo sabe. La cotilla número uno del barrio ya se lo dijo.

—¿Y cómo se lo tomó?

—Me ha prohibido que la vea. —reconoció

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Hacerle caso a mamá, por supuesto —comentó burlón

—No esperaba menos —rió su amiga

Peeta sirvió dos tazas de café recién filtrado y se sentó frente a la chica.

—¿Y tú qué tal?

—Bien —respondió con mirada soñadora

—¿Bien, bien, bien?

—Bien, bien, muy bien. Maravillosamente bien. Pero no voy a hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque necesito mantenerlo para mí, o voy a soltárselo a todo el mundo, prensa incluida.

—Sabes que no tienes que ocultármelo a mí —aseguró estirando su mano para acariciar la de ella

—Lo sé, pero se lo oculto a tanta gente...

—¿Eres feliz, Jo?

—Mucho.

—Entonces eso basta. Le amas y te ama, eso es lo que todo el mundo buscamos.

—Lo sé —reconoció —Pero es difícil no poder mostrarlo al mundo.

—Lo sé.

Johanna mantenía una relación desde hacía ya cuatro meses, pero era una relación oculta.

Tenía un noviazgo con Irina Ivanova, la actriz rusa que hacía el papel de su mejor amiga en la película de la que ella y Peeta eran protagonistas.

Ser lesbiana, hacía que fuera imposible encontrar a Johanna en situaciones románticas con ningún hombre, y eso sólo servía para aumentar los rumores sobre su amor por Peeta.

—Tengo una invitación para hacerte —explicó la chica cambiando de tema de forma abrupta

—¿Una invitación? ¿Para qué?

—Recibí una invitación para la Met Gala.

—¿La Met? ¿En Nueva York?

—Sí.

—Oh, no, Jo, no, lo siento pero no voy a ir.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Porque es en Nueva York?¿No estarás preocupado por Maysilee Donner?

—No, nada que ver con eso, pero no voy a ir.

—Por favor, Peeta, tengo que ir e Irina no irá conmigo de ninguna forma.

—¿Por qué yo? —gimió

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo. Y porque no creerás que te invito por alguna razón equivocada.

—Johanna...

—Venga, di que sí, por favor...

—Sabes que eso volverá a desatar los rumores...

—No te preocupes por ello. Tú los desmentirás la próxima semana cuando seas fotografiado con tu siguiente conquista.

—Eres cruel. —se quejó Peeta —Pero sabes que todos resaltarán nuevamente que tú me amas y yo no sólo paso de ti, sino que me importan un pimiento tus sentimientos.

—No te preocupes por eso, Peeta. Tú y yo sabemos la verdad. No deberías prestarle atención a las revistas de prensa rosa.

—No es que yo se las preste pero Effie las lee y luego me regaña por herir los sentimientos de mi mejor amiga.

—Yo hablaré con Effie, no te preocupes. Entonces ¿me acompañarás? —rogó con un mohín infantil.

—Ok, pero sólo por esta vez.

—Gracias, Peet, eres un cielo.

—Sí, sí. Palabras... —rió

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	11. Chapter 11

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

—Hola, hola, hola —saludó Magde entrando en el estudio donde Katniss trabajaba.

—Shh —le regañó Annie, sentada sobre la mesa junto a la puerta —Estamos trabajando.

—Bueno, vale —susurró Magde encogiéndose —¿Tenéis para mucho?

—Supongo que no. Katniss parece no tener un buen día y está con un humor de perros.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Creo que cortó con Gale, pero no habló mucho —explicó Annie bajando la voz.

—Entiendo. Es lo que debería haber hecho hace años.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Pero las rupturas siempre son duras.

—Gracias, chicos, eso es todo —dijo Katniss a los modelos después de hacer las últimas tomas.

Tres chicos y una chica, habían estado posando para ella y su mal genio, durante cuatro horas, así que sus caras evidenciaron la satisfacción de haber salido ilesos.

—Hola, Mag —saludó Katniss acercándose a sus amigas, mientras miraba las últimas tomas en la pantalla de la cámara fotográfica.

—Hola, Kat —respondió la rubia sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de plena satisfacción —¿Estáis libres ya?

—Tengo trabajo —espetó Katniss con tosquedad.

—Puedes parar para comer.

—No creo que pueda.

—Venga, ya, Katniss. Pararás para comer y es mi última palabra. —ordenó la rubia ganándose una mirada confusa de su amiga —Dejarás de ser una perra y serás una buena amiga. Te comportarás como un ser humano amable y saldrás con nosotras a comer.

—Tengo trabajo, Magde.

—Me importa una mierda. Nosotras tres ahora mismo nos vamos a comer a un italiano. Vamos, id a buscar los bolsos —ordenó y tiró de Katniss hasta su despacho.

Bufando salió junto a sus amigas, y recorrieron las tres calles que las separaban de su restaurante italiano favorito.

Después de pedir su orden al camarero del restaurante, Katniss se recostó en su asiento dándole un trago a su copa de agua.

—Y bien —comentó Magde mirándola con interés —¿Vas a contarnos qué coño te pasa?

Katniss dedicó a su amiga una mirada falta de sentimiento.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—¿Cómo que no tienes nada que decir? Ni siquiera tú sueles tener tan malhumor.

—Mira, Magde, no tengo ganas de hablar de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Bufó exasperada antes de contestar.

—Acabo de romper con mi novio con quien estuve durante los dos últimos años…

—Gale es un capullo —le interrumpió su amiga

—Ese no es el caso. Sé que no os gusta Gale…

—A nadie le gusta Gale —la corrigió Annie bebiendo un trago de su refresco.

—Aún así. A mí sí me gustaba aunque vosotras penséis que soy una idiota. Era mi novio y le quería. Tenía planes con él...

—Sí, Kat, pero él no tenía más planes contigo que llevarte a la cama a escondidas de sus hijos y del mundo.

—Lo creas o no, sé que tal vez tengas razón, Magde, pero eso no hace que me duela menos. Estaré mejor sin él a la larga, pero ahora mismo me duele no saber hacerlo mejor y conocer a alguien que valga la pena y que crea que yo valgo la pena…

—Sabes que está lleno de tipos que quisieran estar contigo.

—Tal vez sí, pero no he conocido a ninguno.

—Podrías conocerlos si te dieras la oportunidad. —le replicó su cuñada.

—De todos modos podrías dedicarte a vivir un poco la vida sin necesidad de tener un novio o una pareja.

—Lo siento, Mag, desearía ser ese tipo de persona pero no lo soy.

—¿Qué tipo de persona?

—Del tipo de las que disfrutan con relaciones sin compromisos, con sexo casual, pero no lo soy.

—No tienes ni idea. Deberías darte la oportunidad.

—El jueves me tiré a Marvel —confesó sorprendiendo a sus amigas llevándose la copa a los labios.

—¿Te tiraste a Marvel? —indagó Magde curiosa —¿Entonces le llamaste finalmente?

—Lo hice.

—¿Qué Marvel? ¿Marvel el de Magde?

—Si

—No es mi Marvel —corrigió Magde

—¿Y cómo es que te tiraste a Marvel?

—Le pedí su número a Mag. No me decidí a llamarle hasta que Gale me llamó para decirme que quería verme porque su hija no estaba con él.

—¿Y qué pasó con Marv?

—Le llamé, salimos, fuimos a tomar unas copas y luego a su departamento a follar.

—¿Y qué sucedió? ¿No te gustó? Era bueno cuando yo estuve con él.

—El sexo estuvo bien…

—¿Qué tan bien? —le interrumpió Annie

—Bien. Buen sexo.

—¿Orgasmos? —indagó Magde

—Sí. Tres.

—¿Tres tú?

—Sí.

—¿Y él?

—Uno.

—¿Sólo uno?

—Se durmió y yo me marché.

—¿Por qué te marchaste? Estoy segura de que habría continuado al despertar. Marvel era muy bueno.

—No lo dudo, pero no podía quedarme allí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eso no es para mí, Magde. Me sentí vacía.

—¿Vacía? ¿Con tremenda polla?

—No es lo que quiero para mí. El sexo sin ningún tipo de compromiso no es para mí.

—Creía que estabas buscando sexo duro y del bueno.

—Sí, pero me di cuenta que necesito también cierta conexión. No me basta con sólo una buena follada.

—Te entiendo —aceptó Annie —Pero tal vez podrías intentar no forzarlo. Llegará cuando menos lo esperes.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Ahora mismo no estoy obsesionada con estar con alguien —explicó —Es solo que me entristece pensar que todo lo que he estado viviendo estos dos últimos años, ha quedado relegado a la nada.

—Sabes que tengo un chico para ti —comentó Magde despreocupada cuando el camarero se alejó después de dejarles sus platos.

—Déjalo ya, Magde

—Es la verdad, sabes que sería ideal para ti.

—¿Hablamos de Peeta Mellark? —preguntó Annie dando un generoso bocado a sus raviolis.

—Le he visto este fin de semana, y es realmente simpático y divertido. Sé que os llevaríais bien.

—Magde, ¿de verdad crees que Peeta Mellark necesita que tú le consigas una cita?

—Lo creas o no, creo que no tiene tan sencillo encontrar lo que busca.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —indagó Annie realmente curiosa.

—Me contó que no ha vuelto a tener una novia seria o formal desde que es famoso. Todas las chicas sólo buscan tirárselo.

—¡Vaya, qué trágico! —comentó Annie burlona y eso realmente le arrancó una sonrisa a Katniss —Hasta yo me ofrecería a trabajar por su causa.

—En realidad, Mag, ¿no has pensado en tirártelo tú?

—Sería un poco enfermo, yo me estoy tirando a su mejor amigo.

—Seguro que el G.E.C. lo comprendería.

—¿De verdad creéis que Peeta Mellark y yo haríamos buena pareja? —indagó arqueando una ceja la rubia.

Annie y Katniss se miraron de una en una.

—No, no lo creo.

—Eso digo yo. Bien, dicho esto, ¿quién quiere escuchar cómo me fue por L.A.? —inquirió risueña antes de comenzar con su detalle pormenorizado de su fin de semana.

Cuando Katniss volvió al trabajo se sentía mucho más distendida.

Comer con sus mejores amigas siempre era una garantía de relax y diversión.

—Katniss, tengo a Cinna en la línea —le comunicó Venia

—Pásamelo.

Cinna era más que un íntimo amigo, era casi un hermano, aunque no se parecía en nada a su verdadero hermano.

Era un importante diseñador de modas, y Katniss había sido para él una gran propulsora de su carrera en sus comienzos.

Cuando por casualidad vio sus diseños en un pequeño local de Manhattan, cinco años antes, supo que tenía que tenerlo.

Eligió varios de sus conjuntos para una sesión fotográfica para Vogue y, sin proponérselo, lo lanzó a la fama.

Cuando la famosísima modelo y actriz Jennifer Lawrence apareció en la revista luciendo un vestido dorado que la hacía resplandecer, todos se habían preguntado quién era el diseñador.

Los precios asequibles de Cinna y la increíble versatilidad de sus modelos lo catapultaron a la primera página de las revistas de modas, y de allí en más nada sería igual.

Nunca había dejado de agradecerle a Katniss su ayuda y se habían convertido en íntimos amigos desde entonces.

—Cinn.

—Hey, Kat-Kat —saludó risueño

—¿Cómo estás, Cinn? Te imaginaba en Paris con Fred.

Fred, un modelo australiano, había sido la pareja de Cinna durante los últimos seis meses, pero Katniss dudaba de la fidelidad del chico.

—Lo hemos dejado —reconoció sin parecer apenado

—Oh, lo siento, Cinn.

—¡Qué va! Creía que yo no sabía que llevaba meses tirándose a Steve Brown, pero no me importa, todos sabemos que no era para mí.

—Sí, creo que no lo era.

—Ahora le he echado el ojo a un abogado.

—¿Un abogado, Cinna? Vaya, eso es nuevo para ti.

—Sí, creo que ya es hora de conocer a un chico formal.

—Ya, lo imagino —rió la chica.

—Y tú, preciosa ¿cómo va todo?

—Bien, ya sabes, sin grandes cambios.

—Estoy seguro que sabes la razón de mi llamada… —dijo el chico enigmático

Katniss frunció el ceño confundida.

—No mucho, en realidad.

—Sabes la fiesta que hay dentro de dos semanas…

Katniss miró el calendario que había sobre su escritorio y entonces lo recordó.

—Ya, la MET Gala.

Los últimos cuatro años Katniss había acudido a la famosa gala del Metropolitan Museum of Art acompañada por Cinna y desde luego, vestida con sus diseños.

—Exacto. Dime que ese novio tuyo no será tu acompañante este año —rogó el chico recordándole el año anterior.

Entonces Katniss había deseado acudir con Gale pero, aunque ambos asistieron, no lo hicieron juntos.

—No —confirmó —Sabes que Gale y yo no nos presentamos juntos en sociedad —dijo con tristeza y sintiéndose patética.

—Lo siento, cielo. ¿Sigue sin aclarar el tema de su divorcio?

—Sí, aunque en realidad creo que es una simple excusa.

—Lo siento, cariño, estoy seguro que recapacitará en algún momento.

—No, Cinn, yo no lo creo y sé que tú tampoco lo crees, pero no te preocupes por eso, Gale y yo lo hemos dejado.

—¿Lo habéis dejado?

—Sí. En realidad yo le dejé a él —reconoció con orgullo.

—¿Tú le dejaste? Pues bien hecho, que le den. Es un capullo y un cabrón. No te merece.

—Eso dicen Magde y Annie también.

—Es que es algo que es más que obvio.

—Sí, supongo.

—Bueno, ¿entonces, qué? ¿vamos juntos un año más?

—Creo que ya somos un ícono, así que ¿con quién más iría?

—Genial. El tema de este año son los años 20, así que te veré mañana para decidir tu vestuario.

—Ok, te veré mañana.

—Este año ambos estamos solteros, Kat-Kat, tenemos que estar deslumbrantes.

—Dime que no estás también en plan casamentero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién lo está?

—Magde —confesó con un suspiro

—¿Y ya tiene un candidato para ti?

—Sí

—Y su nombre es… —inquirió risueño

—Peeta Mellark.

El silbido apreciativo de Cinna la obligó a sonreír.

—Vaya, vaya. Magde sabe dónde buscar. Tengo entendido que le van las mujeres.

—Parece que sí, pero tal vez esté dispuesto a probar algo más.

—Lo intentaremos con Mellark, entonces —señaló

—¿Crees que asista a la gala? —indagó intentando mostrarse desinteresada.

—No lo sé. Cuando me haga con una lista de invitados te lo confirmaré.

—Tampoco es que yo tenga interés.

—Claro que no, pero tal vez yo sí lo tenga —rió burlón y Katniss supo que no le creía una palabra —Te veo mañana, princesa.

—Te veo mañana, Cinn.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	12. Chapter 12

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

—Cato, ¿no tienes casa? —preguntó cuando se encontró a su amigo tumbado en el sofá de su salón viendo una antigua película de Jackie Chan en su enorme pantalla plana.

—Sip, pero tu televisor es mejor.

—Pues te regalaré uno igual —prometió dejando sobre la mesita de café todos los papeles y libretos que su representante Caesar le había dado esa tarde.

—Cuando lo envíen a mi casa pide que agreguen un sofá como éste. El mío es una bazofia.

Peeta se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una cerveza antes de volver al salón para reunirse con su amigo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Cato dirigiendo la vista al montón de papeles del que Peeta cogió un libreto

—Unos guiones que me dio Caesar para que lea y algunas cosas más que se supone debo ver.

Estaba sumergido en la lectura del primer guión, cuando Cato llamó su atención unos minutos después.

—¿Has visto esto?

Peeta alejó la vista de su lectura para ver a qué se refería su amigo.

—No. ¿Qué es?

—Es la lista de asistentes a la MET Gala.

—No la vi.

—Es… interesante —comentó el moreno burlón

—Lo imagino —dijo con un mohín —¿Maysilee?

—Entre otros…

—Dime que no está incluida Renata Carlessi, o Effie me querrá colgar.

—No, no lo está, pero sí lo está Katniss Everdeen.

—¿Katniss Everdeen?

—Sip, acompañada de Cinna

—¿Quién es ese?

—Tío, para estar en el mundo del espectáculo no te enteras de nada, ¿vives en un termo?

—Ilumíname, por favor —pidió ignorando el sarcasmo de su amigo

—Es un diseñador bastante famoso.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo sabes tanto de diseñadores?

—El tipo viste a gente muy famosa y tenía una campaña publicitaria de lencería con unas fotos y unas modelos espectaculares.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, pero de todos modos, no estábamos hablando del tipo sino de Katniss Everdeen.

—Me da igual, Cato, lo sabes. Yo iré con Johanna.

—Ok, como quieras. Si no te importa viajaré contigo a Nueva York.

Lo miró con real curiosidad.

—¿Vas a ver a Magde? Creí que eso no era algo serio.

—No lo es, pero la chica está como un tren, y es buenísima en la cama. Ella está interesada y yo no tengo razón alguna para negarme.

—Como quieras.

—Igual podría organizar una cita doble.

—Iré con Johanna —repitió

—Lo sé, pero Johanna no espera nada, así que…

—No lo intentes, Cato

—¿Seguro?

—Completamente.

—Ok. Como quieras.

Su desinterés por Katniss Everdeen y su cita con Cinna para la gala del MET duró hasta que su amigo se marchó.

Cuando escuchó el portón eléctrico cerrarse tras el coche de Cato, se levantó de su asiento para coger su ordenador.

Teclear los nombres de la fotógrafa y el diseñador en el buscador, le trajo cientos de resultados e imágenes.

Gran parte de las imágenes eran de las galas de años anteriores en las que ambos aparecían juntos.

Los gestos cariñosos entre ellos eran claros y algo en su interior se revolvió.

Buscó información sobre Cinna, pero no encontró nada que esclareciera sus ideas.

Sólo descubrir que Cinna había sido el diseñador que había vestido a Johanna para la premiere de Dominada, le ayudó a trazar un plan.

Sin dudas Johanna sabía qué se cocía entre ese hombre y la chica que últimamente le trastornaba.

Aunque no fue hasta que la noche de la gala les encontró sentados en la limusina, que al fin tuvo su oportunidad de hablar.

—¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que te preocupa? —indagó su amiga con interés

—¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo que me preocupa? —respondió y la ceja arqueada de su amiga, le hizo sonreír —Ok. Quería preguntarte algo.

—¿Y por qué tantas vueltas, Mellark? —indagó perspicaz

—¿Conoces a Cinna?

—¿Cinn? Sí, desde luego. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad ¿Qué sabes de él?

—Muchas cosas —sonrió la chica petulante —¿Qué quieres saber?

Peeta rió divertido. Sabía que Johanna le sacaría hasta el último grano de información.

—No sé, cuéntame lo que sepas de él.

—Es un diseñador magnífico —explicó Johanna —Lleva años en la profesión pero estaba infravalorado hasta que una fotógrafa lo descubrió en un pequeño local. Adquirió algunos de sus modelos para un reportaje fotográfico y lo lanzó a la fama.

—¿Una fotógrafa?

—Sí, Katniss Everdeen. La nueva Lebovitz la llaman.

—¿Katniss Everdeen le descubrió?

—Sí, ¿le conoces? —inquirió Johanna antes de asentir —Sí, claro que le conoces, ¿no es la chica que hizo las fotos de Calvin Klein?

—Sí, es ella.

La sonrisa de Johanna se volvió especuladora.

—Everdeen y Cinn siempre vienen juntos a la gala.

—Imagino que habrá especulaciones sobre ellos tal como las hay sobre nosotros —comentó fingiéndose desinteresado

—No, en realidad. Cinn nunca ha ocultado ni su amor, devoción y agradecimiento hacia Katniss Everdeen, como tampoco su homosexualidad.

—¿Es homosexual? —indagó evidentemente más sosegado, lo que profundizó la sonrisa de su amiga.

—Sí. Ha tenido parejas bastante famosas.

—Ah, no lo sabía.

—Lo imagino. A veces parece que vivieras en un termo.

—Eso dice Cato —rió divertido

—¿Y ahora vas a contarme por qué tanto interés en Katniss Everdeen?

—No tengo interés en Katniss Everdeen—replicó

—Sí, claro. ¿Entonces por qué estás interesado en Cinna si no sabías que era gay?

Suspiró sabiéndose atrapado.

—¿Qué hay con Katniss Everdeen? —insistió Johanna

—No hay nada —aseguró —Pero por alguna razón que no comprendo no he podido quitármela de la cabeza desde que la conocí.

—Supongo que la razón es porque es preciosa, además de muy talentosa y simpática.

—¿Crees que Everdeen es simpática? —comentó sorprendido

—¿Tú no?

—Yo creo que es una esnob princesita de Park Avenue.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—El día que la conocí me preguntó en qué cloaca me habían encontrado.

—¿Eso dijo?

—Eso mismo.

—¿Y cómo fue que llegasteis a una conversación tan desagradable?

—Qué sé yo…

—Venga, suéltalo, Mellark ¿qué hiciste para que dijera algo así?

Hizo un mohín antes de contestar.

—Olvidar el nombre de la chica que me había tirado en el lavabo de su estudio un par de horas antes —confesó avergonzado

—¿Eso hiciste? —gimió Johanna carcajeándose divertida de forma poco femenina —¿Entonces es verdad que te tiraste a la Wachsberger en el estudio de Everdeen?

—Lo es

—Entiendo que Katniss Everdeen lo descubrió.

—Nos sorprendió in situ.

—¿Te encontró tirándote a una modelo en su baño y no recordabas el nombre de la chica? —indagó anonadada.

Peeta sólo asintió.

—Yo también habría pensado que habías salido de una cloaca. Tu madre te mataría si lo supiera.

—Lo mismo dijo Cato

—Cato es más listo de lo que parece. Si yo no estuviera con Iri, me lo tendría que tirar.

—Él estaría encantado de tener la oportunidad de devolverte a la heterosexualidad.

—Lo imagino —rió Johanna.

Cuando Katniss llegó al MET acompañada de su amigo Cinna, se sentía ansiosa.

Peeta Mellark estaría allí. Magde no había dejado de recordárselo desde que el GEC le había dicho que estarían en Nueva York el fin de semana.

Pero no fue la visión de Peeta Mellark acompañado de la bellísima Johanna Mason la que la recibió nada más llegar, sino la de Gale con su hija colgada del brazo.

La mano de Cinna apretó la suya al sentirla estremecerse.

—¿Quién es la chica? —preguntó su amigo en voz baja

—Su hija —musitó intentando sonreír a los fotógrafos allí apostados.

—No le mires —recomendó su amigo en el mismo momento en que Gale se volvía y su mirada se clavaba fijamente en ella.

Sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos que le parecieron siglos, pero pudo apartarla de él con sólo un leve sonrojo.

Fue entonces que le vio.

A unos metros de ella y recibiendo la cegadora atención de cientos de flashes, estaba el objeto de sus pensamientos de los últimos días.

Peeta Mellark, guapo como el mismísimo demonio, vistiendo un traje oscuro con líneas blancas y luciendo como el más sexy gangster que hubiese imaginado, enredaba sus dedos con los de la hermosa protagonista de su famosísima película.

Johanna Mason, vestida con un corto vestido de flecos negros sonreía a las cámaras y a su acompañante, con una complicidad y un afecto que hacía estremecer.

La química entre ellos era más que evidente y Katniss no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago.

Johanna se volvió y vio a Cinna con la fotógrafa que tanto afectaba a Peeta junto a él.

—Ven —dijo tirando de él —Hay alguien a quien quiero saludar.

Peeta la siguió y se envaró cuando entendió las intenciones de su amiga.

Frente a ellos, a varios metros estaba Katniss Everdeen.

Exquisita en un vestido gris de gasa, con un trabajado bordado de lentejuelas, y su rostro semi cubierto por un tocado en red negro, que le confería un aire sexy y romántico.

—Hola, Cinn —saludó con simpatía Johanna cuando llegaron hasta ellos —¿Cómo estás? —agregó dándole un afectuoso abrazo.

—Johanna, querida. Estás preciosa.

Katniss bajó la mirada incómoda ante el intenso escrutinio al que Peeta la sometía sin ser consciente de ello.

—Hola —la saludó Johanna extendiendo su mano hacia ella —Johanna Mason. —se presentó.

—Encantada. Katniss Everdeen—respondió estrechando su mano.

—Imagino que conoceréis a Peeta Mellark—sonrió Johanna y Katniss asintió.

—Hola, Katniss —la saludó el actor haciéndola sonrojar

—Hola

—Este es Cinna —continuó Johanna con las innecesarias presentaciones —Cinn, este es Peeta Mellark.

—Creo reconocerle —sonrió el modisto —Aunque tal vez con menos ropa —rió burlón y fue el turno de Peeta de sonrojarse incómodo.

Con una excusa tonta que nadie dejó de reconocer, Johanna se aferró al brazo de Cinna y se alejó de allí dejando a su acompañante junto a la chica.

—Bueno, creo que tu acompañante me ha robado la atención de mi pareja —sonrió incómodo

—Sí, creo que sí —coincidió Katniss —Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no creo que Cinna tenga algún interés en tu pareja que pudiera perjudicarte —explicó sintiéndose más celosa de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

—Oh, no, no me preocupa —aclaró él —Johanna es solamente una amiga.

—Sí, ya —contestó escéptica

—Puedes estar segura de que lo es. Ya que nuestras parejas nos han abandonado, podríamos acompañarnos mutuamente —ofreció rogando interiormente que la chica dijera que sí.

—Sí, supongo que sí —aceptó ella y se aferró al brazo que él le ofrecía.

Peeta la dirigió hacia una de las barras y se dispuso a conseguir bebidas para ambos.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó después de entregarle a ella el Cosmopolitan que le había pedido

—Muy bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Bien, con bastante trabajo estas últimas semanas —explicó sintiendo que la conversación era demasiado insustancial para todo lo que le gustaría compartir con esa chica.

—Estás por estrenar la segunda película de la saga, ¿no?

—Sí. Tenemos un pre estreno en Los Angeles en dos semanas.

Katniss asintió en silencio, cuando una idea surgió en la cabeza de Peeta.

—¿Viste la primera parte? —indagó con interés

—Sí —reconoció ruborizada por recordar a ese hombre semi-desnudo.

Peeta se sintió orgulloso del sonrojo de la chica pero hizo lo posible por ignorarlo.

—¿Te gustaría venir al pre estreno?

—¿Yo? ¿Al pre estreno? —preguntó sorprendida

—Sí. Puedes venir a Los Angeles al pre estreno si quieres.

—Creí que esas cosas eran para invitados.

—Lo son. —reconoció —Te estoy invitando.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

—No sé. Supongo que tú y yo no nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos.

—Tal vez no, pero somos adultos y sé que podemos actuar civilizadamente. Sólo tuvimos un mal comienzo.

—¿No sigues creyendo que soy una princesita de Park Avenue? —preguntó con retintín

—Supongo que tanto como tú sigues pensando que salí de una cloaca.

—Lo siento —dijo avergonzada —No creo que salieras de una cloaca, pero convengamos que tu actitud el día que nos conocimos dejó un poco que desear. Al menos para mis cánones.

—Lo sé. Lo creas o no, no suelo comportarme de esa forma habitualmente.

—¿Ah no? He leído que has tenido una vida sexual bastante activa —dijo arrepintiéndose al momento de sus palabras.

Peeta arqueó una ceja arrogante.

—No sé si este es lugar para debatir sobre mi vida sexual…

—Lo siento. No debí decir eso.

Peeta sonrió.

—Bien, ¿qué me dices? ¿puedo enviarte la invitación para el pre estreno de mi película?

—Sí, no sé, supongo que sí —aceptó intentando no demostrar lo entusiasmada que se sentía.

—Buenas noches —la voz profunda de Gale interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Peeta notó fácilmente la tensión que se instaló entre ellos.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	13. Chapter 13

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

Fue sólo un par de segundos lo que le llevó a Peeta a interpretar quién era el hombre que se les había acercado.

Ver la mirada posesiva que le dirigió a la chica, y la repentina postura rígida de Katniss, fue lo que le ayudó a deducir la identidad del sujeto.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese hombre era el ex novio de Katniss. El hombre del que había hablado Magde.

—Buenas noches —respondió la chica con voz tensa

—Buenas noches —respondió Peeta a su vez

—¿Cómo estás, Katniss? —saludó el hombre inclinándose para besar la mejilla de la chica

—Muy bien, gracias —contestó ella con seriedad

Gale le dedicó una mirada significativa a ella y luego a Peera, y Katniss se vio obligada a presentarles.

—Peeta, éste es Gale Hawthorne. Trabaja con mi amiga Magde —explicó a falta de una mejor descripción —Gale, Peeta Mellark, hemos hecho un trabajo juntos no hace mucho.

—Señor Hawthorne —sonrió Peeta estirando su mano estrechando la del otro hombre.

—Señor Mellark —respondió el otro con seriedad —Creo haber escuchado bastante sobre usted y su trabajo en el estudio Everdeen —agregó con voz adusta

—Yo, lamentablemente, no he escuchado mucho sobre usted, señor Hawthorne —comentó sintiéndose repentinamente furioso con ese hombre por traer esos recuerdos a colación.

—¿Cómo estás, Katniss? —indagó Gale sin quitar la vista del rostro arrogante de Peeta —Imaginé que asistirías con el modisto como cada año.

—He venido con Cinna —aclaró ella incómoda

—Ah, ¿sí? —se volteó a verla el hombre —O sea que tu encuentro con el señor Mellark es pura casualidad.

—Una maravillosa casualidad —intervino Peeta apoyando su mano en la baja espalda de la chica y por un momento temió que Katniss le repudiara de la forma que solía hacerlo.

Katniss se envaró ante el contacto pero se relajó de inmediato dejándose tocar.

—Sin dudas —ratificó —Ahora si nos disculpas iremos a buscar nuestros lugares —dijo volteándose con Peera siguiéndola divertido.

Esquivando las miradas curiosas de los presentes, se alejaron en busca de sus respectivos acompañantes.

—Gracias —dijo Katniss por fin sintiéndose avergonzada.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Espero no haberme extralimitado.

—En absoluto.

—Tal vez él interpretara algo erróneo y eso te molestara.

—Me importa un pimiento lo que interprete Gale.

—¿Puedo preguntarte quién es?

—Mi ex novio.

—Lo supuse.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la forma posesiva en la que te observaba. ¿Hace mucho que habéis terminado?

—Poco más de un mes. Aunque para él creo que nunca fui su novia en realidad —confesó explicando más de lo que era consciente

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Katniss le miró y por fin tomo consciencia de que no deseaba mantener esa charla con Peeta Mellark.

—No importa —evadió —Tal vez deberías buscar a tu pareja. Estoy segura de que no le gustará que pases tanto tiempo conmigo.

—Johanna no es mi pareja. Es sólo una amiga —aclaró

—Parece que tuvieras muchas amigas —dijo con sarcasmo

—No creas —respondió él con acritud —Amigas, en realidad sólo Johanna lo es.

—Oh, vaya —comentó ruborizándose ante el tono duro que el chico le dirigió —¿Y el resto?

La observó arqueando una ceja.

—No creo que realmente esperes la respuesta a esa pregunta —adujo y su rubor se profundizó

—No, supongo que no —reconoció incómoda —Lo siento.

Johanna y Cinna se les acercaron entonces y los cuatro se ubicaron en una mesa.

La velada fue mucho más interesante de lo que Katniss había imaginado y Peeta Mellark resultó ser un acompañante ocurrente y divertido.

La relación que mantenía con Johanna le intrigaba sobremanera. Era evidente que entre ellos había confianza, cariño y complicidad, pero Katniss no lograba ver chispas saltando entre ellos.

Aunque no podía evitar recordar las constantes especulaciones de la prensa sobre la relación que les unía, así como tampoco la certeza manifiesta por las fans de la pareja y de la película en la que compartían protagonismo.

Peeta por su parte encontró que Katniss Everdeen era realmente la chica simpática y encantadora que Johanna había predicho.

Cuando se distendía y dejaba de lado su rigidez se convertía en una chica bromista y divertida con su humor sardónico y mordaz, y por un momento, tuvo que volver a pensar sobre la oferta de Magde de organizar una cita entre ellos.

—¿Tenéis planes? —preguntó Johanna para cuando ya la gala tocaba su fin, ganándose las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros de mesa.

—¿Planes?

—Sí. ¿Tenéis planeado algo para esta noche?

—Mmm, no —respondió Katniss mirando a Cinna extrañada

—No, ninguno —confirmó su amigo risueño

—¿Peeta?

—No, tampoco —concordó el chico dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva

—Genial, entonces nos vamos a tomar una última copa.

—Oh, no sé yo… —comenzó a disculparse Katniss pero la actriz la interrumpió

—Oh, no, has dicho que no tenías planes.

—Ya, lo sé, pero…

—Sin excusas.

—Vamos, Kat-Kat. Tanya tiene razón, la noche es joven —acotó Cinna guiñándole un ojo

—No sé, Johanna —se quejó Peeta —Ya sabes que la ciudad estará llena de periodistas hoy…

—Oh, sí, lo sé, y también sé que no se puede salir contigo sin una horda de paparazzis detrás. Por eso tengo un plan mejor.

—¿Cuál sería ese plan?

—Os enseñaré mi nuevo departamento.

—¿Tu nuevo departamento? —preguntó Cinna —No sabía que tenías un departamento en Nueva York.

—Sí. Es completamente nuevo y quiero que lo conozcáis.

—Yo creo que debería irme a casa —se disculpó Katniss ganándose una mirada curiosa de parte de Peeta.

—Vamos, Katniss, no seas aguafiestas —se quejó Cinna

—Pero…

—Sin peros —sentenció —Muero por conocer tu nueva morada, Cinna —confesó el chico y Katniss ya no pudo negarse.

Cuando Katniss se disculpó para ir al lavabo, Peeta arrinconó a su amiga.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Johanna? —indagó entre dientes

—Hacer que esa chica te conozca realmente y sepa quién es el verdadero Peeta Mellark.

—Ya le había arrancado una cita —murmuró.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendida —Vaya, no creí que lo hicieras. ¿Qué tipo de cita?

—La he invitado al preestreno.

—¿En Los Angeles?

—Sí.

—Vaya. Eso sí es una cita. Sabes que se la podrás presentar a tus padres, ¿verdad?

—No es esa mi intención en realidad.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió la chica curiosa

Peeta se volvió a verla arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué crees que querría presentársela a Effie?

—Porque sería un gran punto a tu favor después de lo de la Carlessi.

—Aún no hemos logrado mantener una conversación completa sin ningún comentario insidioso. No creo que sea la chica para presentarle a mis padres.

—Lo es, sólo que aún no estáis listos para aceptarlo —aseguró la chica obligándolo a carcajearse.

—Estás loca —rió rodeándola con su brazo y atrayéndola hacia él para besar su sien —Pero te adoro.

—Más que eso. Me amas —aseguró confiada.

—Lo hago —reconoció risueño ante las miradas atentas de más de un curioso.

Katniss salió del lavabo sintiéndose confundida.

En las pocas horas que llevaba en esa fiesta, había aceptado una invitación de Peeta Mellark para asistir al preestreno de la segunda parte de la saga que lo había lanzado al estrellato.

Además la habían convencido para continuar la velada en la casa de la chica con la cual medio país afirmaba que el chico mantenía una relación especial.

Era un poco enfermizo.

Peera estaba allí con esa chica. Las demostraciones cariñosas entre ellos eran constantes, pero él no dejaba de coquetear con Katniss, aún con Johanna a su lado.

¿Sería posible que el chico fuera tan retorcido?

Sin importar lo que Magde afirmara, ella ya había vivido esa situación con Peera Mellark coqueteando con ella después de haberse follado a otra mujer.

¿Por qué ahora habría de ser diferente?

Estaba demasiado confundida y fue por estar tan ensimismada y concentrada en sus pensamientos, que se sorprendió tanto cuando una mano ruda la asió por el codo.

—Katniss —la voz de Gale sonaba furiosa.

—Suéltame, Gale —ordenó y, aunque él soltó su agarre, la mantuvo acorralada entre la pared y la barra del bar.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —gruñó

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Claro que lo sabes ¿Te estás viendo con ese tipo? —indagó entre dientes furioso su ex novio.

—No es de tu incumbencia —gruñó ella a su vez.

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta cómo os miráis y os tocáis.

—No es de tu incumbencia —repitió.

—No te pases, Katniss. No voy a permitirlo. Tú eres mía.

—Vete al infierno —rugió intentando alejarse de él.

—No creas que voy a ver cómo te revuelcas con ese actorcito de pacotilla y voy a hacer la vista gorda.

—Estás enfermo. No me importa lo que veas ni lo que hagas. Tú y yo ya no somos nada.

—Oh, por Dios —exclamó condescendiente —No vas a romper nuestra relación de años por un polvo pervertido con ese tipo.

—Eres un idiota —rugió furiosa —Nuestra relación se acabó porque tú eres incapaz de dejar a tu mujer. No tiene nada que ver con Peeta ni con ningún polvo de ningún tipo. Pero de todos modos yo haré con mi cuerpo lo que quiera y si eso significa echarme un polvo pervertido con quien sea, voy a hacerlo.

—No me provoques —gruño asiendo su brazo con rudeza.

Peeta, que había visto la forma en que Jacob acechaba y acosaba a Katniss, llegó hasta ellos en ese momento.

—Suéltame, Gale, me haces daño —fueron las palabras que escuchó y le enfurecieron.

—Katniss —le llamó y Gale la soltó de inmediato —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias —dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a su ex novio.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —dijo Peeta ganándose una mirada letal del otro hombre

—Sí —aceptó Katniss esquivando a Gale que intentó detenerla.

La mano de Peeta aferró al hombre con determinación.

—Lo siento, señor Hawthorne, pero tenemos prisa.

—Te crees muy importante, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto —aseguró —pero soy el que se va con la chica —agregó con arrogancia antes de soltarle y caminar detrás de Katniss.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	14. Chapter 14

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

Peeta salió caminando detrás de Katniss, pero la detuvo unos metros antes de que alcanzaran la mesa donde les esperaban Johanna y Cinna.

—Katniss, ¿estás bien?

—Completamente —dijo ella intentando sonreír despreocupada aunque no lo consiguió

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él arqueando una ceja —¿Te ha hecho daño?

—No, en absoluto. Estoy bien, de verdad —aseguró

Peeta no insistió. Notaba claramente la incomodidad de la chica pero no estaba interesado en presionarla si ella no estaba preparada para hablar.

Cuando llegaron donde sus acompañantes, Johanna los dirigió hasta la puerta sin darles tiempo a replicar.

Un chofer especialmente contratado por Johanna les esperaba y les llevó directa y discretamente al lujoso departamento de la chica en el exclusivo barrio de Tribeca.

Nada más entrar, Johanna designó a Peeta como el responsable del bar y se llevó a Cinna a las habitaciones, alegando necesitar su ayuda con su vestuario para los próximos eventos que tenía agendados.

Katniss arqueó una ceja más que sorprendida por la actitud de la chica que le había dejado de pie en el vestíbulo a solas con Peeta.

—No suele ser tan mala anfitriona —le excusó Peera tirando de la mano de la chica para dirigirla al salón —Pero está un poco nerviosa con lo de sus vestidos, ya sabes, mujeres... —sonrió

—Sí, supongo que contar con la opinión experta de Cinna debe ser bueno, aunque creía que tendría una estilista que se encargara de todo eso.

—La tiene, pero no siempre están de acuerdo. Siéntate —ofreció señalándole el enorme sofá —¿Qué quieres beber?

—Cualquier cosa —respondió mientras se sentaba y se ponía cómoda.

—Soy un buen barman, nena, pide lo que quieras —dijo sintiéndose nervioso al verla descalzarse y subir las piernas al sofá para ubicarlas bajo su cuerpo.

—Beberé lo que tú bebas —pidió ella quitándose el tocado de red y soltando las horquillas de su cabello para dejarlo caer sobre su espalda

—Esa es mi chica —dijo sin quitar la vista del cabello de Katniss cayendo por sus hombros —¿Gin?

—¿Solo?

—Has dicho lo que yo beba...

—Ok, lo que tú bebas pero un poco más suave —sonrió

Peeta sonrió en respuesta mientras preparaba las copas.

Finalmente se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, entregándole su copa de Gin Tonic.

—Gracias —dio un sorbo a su copa —Es bueno.

—Te lo dije, soy un buen barman.

—Ya veo. Podrías dedicarte a ello —sonrió

—Lo hice durante años —explicó él sorprendiéndola.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, desde que dejé el instituto y hasta que empecé en esto del cine.

—¿En serio? Creía que trabajabas llevando un autobús.

—Sí. Ese era mi trabajo serio, por así decirlo, pero servía copas en una discoteca los fines de semana.

—Vaya, no lo sabía.

—Supongo que decir que era conductor de autobuses queda mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, suena más al chico rescatado por Hollywood.

—¿Así te sientes? ¿Como el chico rescatado por Hollywood?

—En absoluto. No creo que nadie tuviera que rescatarme de nada ya que no estaba perdido ni iba de camino a la perdición —explicó sintiéndose repentinamente a la defensiva

—Entonces ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque creo que es la imagen que han vendido de mí en este tiempo.

—¿Te molesta?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Que digan que conducía autobuses? No, ¿por qué habría de molestarme si era lo que hacía? Y me siento orgulloso de eso.

—Te pones a la defensiva —expresó Katniss dando un trago a su copa.

—¿Debería defenderme de algo?

—No creo que nadie te esté atacando.

—No me gusta cuando la gente piensa que no tengo valores o moral sólo porque no tenía un trabajo glamoroso.

—¿Crees que la gente lo piensa?

—¿Tú no?

—¿Preguntas si yo lo pienso o si yo creo que los demás lo hacen?

—Supongo que las dos cosas —sonrió

—No creo que los valores o la moral tengan que ver con el trabajo que uno desempeñe, siempre y cuando sea un trabajo honesto y no estafes o engañes a nadie. Creo que todos los trabajos son imprescindibles en la sociedad y si nadie condujera autobuses, seguramente las compañías ofrecerían mayores sueldos a los conductores de autobuses que a los actores de Hollywood, y cuando el dueño de una compañía de autobuses viera un actor conducir bien intentaría tentarlo para trabajar con él. Se convertiría en el niño mimado de la carretera —explicó sonriendo y le hizo reír.

—Buena lógica.

—Supongo que alguien podría juzgarte por haber tenido un trabajo poco glamoroso, como tú le llamas, pero también creo que no debería importarte la opinión de personas así, ya que creo que esas personas, con ese tipo de ideas discriminatorias son las que carecen de valores —dijo poniéndose seria.

—Tú me preguntaste de qué cloaca había salido —recordó

—¿Aún recuerdas eso?

—Supongo que me afectó más de lo que creí. ¿Sigues pensando que salí de una cloaca?

—Creo que en realidad lo que intentas hacer es ocultar tras mi supuesto esnobismo, tu actitud de cloaca.

—¿Mi actitud de cloaca? —inquirió enfadado

—¿De verdad crees que hay algo que justifique que te tiraras una chica en un sitio público, olvidarás su nombre dos horas después y además te le insinuaras a otra mujer?

La observó pensativo antes de responder.

—No, supongo que no. Pero creo que tal vez sea como una venganza o algo así contra ese tipo de chicas.

—¿Qué tipo de chicas?

—Sabes bien que Maysilee Donner no habría volteado a verme siquiera si me la hubiera topado conduciendo el autobús.

—¿Y eso justifica que te la tiraras de forma tan humillante?

—Lo creas o no, ella se ofreció.

—No tenías por qué tomarlo si no te interesaba.

—¿Por qué no me interesaría el sexo sin compromisos con una chica guapa que me lo ofrecía?

—No lo sé. Tal vez por respeto.

—¿Respeto? Ella se quitó sus bragas delante de mí y se metió los dedos en la vagina —explicó explícito —Se tiró sobre mí sólo para follarse al tipo famoso, no a mí, no al chico de barrio que vivía en un departamento de dos habitaciones y trabajaba catorce horas para darle todos sus ingresos a su familia, sino con el tipo que sale en las revistas y la televisión, y al que los diseñadores se pelean por vestir y porque promocione sus marcas. ¿Por qué le debía respeto si ella no me respetó a mí?

—Nadie va a respetarte si tú no te respetas. No me refería a que le debieras respeto a ella, sino a que tal vez te lo debas a ti mismo.

Las palabras de Katniss le dolieron, pero tuvo que reconocer que eran mucho más reales de lo que habría deseado.

—Supongo que tienes razón —reconoció por fin —He visto a mucha gente mirarme por encima del hombro y ahora tiran alfombras rojas a mi paso para que no me manche los zapatos.

—¿Te hace feliz tu venganza?

—¿Mi venganza? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Si me hace feliz el sexo? —indagó sarcástico

—Sí, supongo que lo hace —musitó sintiéndose avergonzada por su pregunta.

—¿A ti no te hace feliz el sexo, Katniss? —preguntó acercándose a ella que se envaró en su lugar.

—Supongo que a todos nos gusta el sexo, pero a mí, aunque me gusta, no lo deseo a cualquier precio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No estoy dispuesta a permitir que me humillen para echar un buen polvo —sentenció

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No me acuesto con alguien que se acuesta con otra chica dos minutos antes o que coquetea con todas sin discriminación alguna.

—Creo que hablas de mí —sonrió petulante —Debes saber que no me he acostado con nadie en los últimos dos minutos y esta noche no he estado coqueteando con nadie más que contigo —susurró seductor.

—Estamos en el departamento de Johanna Mason—aclaró ella —Podrá estar muy inmersa en su problema de vestuario pero aún así no creo que le parezca bien que tú y yo tengamos sexo en su casa, cuando ella es tu cita de esta noche.

—¿Por qué no me crees que Johanna sólo es una amiga? —indagó sonriente recostándose en el respaldo del sofá.

—No lo sé —reconoció —Supongo que porque es preciosa.

—Y no crees que yo sea de los que se resisten a una mujer preciosa.

—No lo sé. ¿Lo eres?

—Tal vez no —aceptó risueño —¿Pero no crees que tal vez sea Johanna quien no quiere nada conmigo?

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué no? No todas caen en mis redes — aseguró

—No lo creo.

—Tú no has querido nada conmigo —comentó con una sonrisa arrogante y Katniss no pudo contestar.

—Tenéis química, se nota a millas de distancia.

—Adoro a Johanna y ella a mí. —explicó —Nos amamos en cierta forma —agregó haciéndola estremecer.

—Se nota —gimió ella sintiéndose repentinamente deprimida.

—Pero es en una forma totalmente platónica. Somos amigos. Muy buenos amigos. Ella y Cato son mis únicos amigos, pero no hay nada ni remotamente romántico entre ella y yo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no. Qué sé yo, simplemente no lo hay. Sé que hay especulaciones sobre nosotros. Sé que la prensa habla, y el público también pero, créeme, no hay nada romántico entre Johanna y yo. —aseguró acercándose a ella.

Estiró la mano sobre el respaldo del sofá y acarició su cuello.

Katniss cerró los ojos estremeciéndose ante el contacto del chico.

Se movió en el sofá hasta quedar sentado junto a ella.

El fuerte muslo masculino chocaba contra su pierna y el inocente contacto la consumía.

—En cambio, —susurró Peeta bajando los labios sobre su cuello para apenas rozarla —tú me has obsesionado desde la primera vez que te vi —reconoció recorriendo su cuello con la lengua de una forma sexy y excitante.

Katniss sintió sus pezones endurecerse contra la seda de su vestido y cerró sus piernas sobre la caliente humedad de su sexo.

La mano de Peeta se deslizó desde su cuello hasta alcanzar su pecho y posar la palma sobre el pezón endurecido.

La respiración de Katniss se agitó y su cuerpo se tensó con la caricia.

Peeta abandonó su pecho y cogió la copa que la chica aún sostenía en las manos para dejarla sobre la mesa junto a la de él.

Se volteó nuevamente hacia ella para encontrarla temblorosa y con los párpados aún bajos.

Volvió a posar su mano sobre el pecho de la chica cortando un instante su respiración.

—Eres preciosa —susurró antes de llevar sus labios al cuello de Katniss

Bajó el tirante ancho del vestido liberando su pecho y lo amasó con sus dedos estirando el pezón y endureciéndolo.

Se alejó para observarla cuando Katniss excitada se recostó en el sofá.

Abandonó su pecho para bajar por su cuerpo y colar su mano bajo el vestido.

Katniss respiraba agitada y cada vez más excitada, cuando los dedos de Peeta subieron por sus muslos hasta alcanzar la unión empapada entre ellos.

Los dedos se colaron bajo sus braguitas y atormentaron los labios inflamados de su sexo.

—Estás mojada —murmuró complacido —¿Te gusta así, cielo? —preguntó sin dejar de acariciarla.

Katniss asintió separando las piernas.

Los dedos de Peeta se colaron en su interior convirtiendo su agitada respiración en jadeos y gemidos que intentaba reprimir.

Unas risas provenientes de lo alto de la escalera les trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

La mano de Peeta detuvo sus embestidas. Katniss abrió los ojos mirando asustada hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces.

Se separó de él acomodando su ropa con celeridad.

—Dios mío, ¿qué estoy haciendo? —se quejó a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar.

Antes de que Peeta se percatara de lo que sucedía, Katniss levantó sus zapatos, cogió su clutch que había dejado en el sofá y salió corriendo del departamento, dejándolo solo, anonadado y sobre todo, muy excitado.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	15. Chapter 15

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

Sintiéndose una Cenicienta moderna, corrió fuera del edificio y se apresuró a encontrar un taxi que la llevara a su departamento.

Fue después de entrar en su habitación que se desmoronó nerviosa, agitada y excitada.

¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿En qué persona se había convertido?

Había estado a punto de ser descubierta teniendo sexo en el sofá del salón de una mujer con la que sólo había intercambiado unas palabras.

Y nada menos que teniendo sexo con un hombre que se jactaba de eso.

De mantener relaciones sexuales con cualquier mujer que estuviera dispuesta y en cualquier lugar.

Y, por mucho que le pesara, ella había estado más que dispuesta.

Era exactamente igual a Maysilee Donner.

Igual a esa tal Renata Noséqué que había tenido sexo en el prime time de la televisión nacional, y que unas cuantas semanas antes se había magreado y más con Peeta, delante de los paparazzis.

¿Cómo podía haber caído tan bajo? ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto Peeta Mellark?

Era un cliché.

Ella, Katniss Everdeen, la fotógrafa que había roto el molde, según la prensa, se había convertido en un triste cliché.

Allí, toda excitada y húmeda, teniendo sexo con el chico de moda y en un lugar casi público.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar con una llamada de Cinna que no se atrevió a contestar.

Le envió un mensaje de texto explicándole que se había sentido cansada y por eso se había ido, pero que le llamaría al día siguiente y luego desconectó el teléfono.

Completamente alterada llenó la bañera y volcó aceites relajantes.

Una copa de vino tinto después y un par de páginas del primer libro que encontró y se durmió en su cama intentando olvidar lo sucedido.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que se marchara así? —indagó Cinna por enésima vez después de leer el mensaje que Katniss le enviara

—Se sintió mal y se marchó —la excusó Peeta incómodo

—¿Por qué se sintió mal? ¿Qué le hiciste?

—No le hice nada —discutió —Simplemente se marchó. Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? —gruñó molesto levantándose de su lugar —Me voy.

—Espera, Peeta —le detuvo Johanna —Espera, no tienes que irte.

—Me voy al hotel, Jo. Te llamaré mañana.

—Espera, no tienes que irte.

—Prefiero hacerlo. Mañana tengo que volar a casa.

—Pensé que te quedarías unos días en la ciudad.

—No, tengo que irme —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

—Espera, Peeta—le detuvo su amiga acompañándole a la puerta —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Habéis discutido? —preguntó la chica en voz baja

—No, no discutimos, pero creo que lo he arruinado todo —se quejó

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Jo —se disculpó besando la mejilla de su amiga.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la chica —Pero no puedes irte así sin más. Deja al menos que te consiga un taxi discreto, o mejor, llévate mi coche —dijo entregándole las llaves de su Mercedes que cogió de un cajón del recibidor.

—Tienes razón, Cato te lo traerá mañana —aceptó —Gracias, Jo, te llamaré mañana —prometió antes de abandonar el departamento ante el semblante preocupado de su amiga.

Cuando se encontró en su habitación del hotel, se dejó caer sobre la cama, vistiendo aún su camisa y sus pantalones.

¿Qué coño había pasado en ese sofá? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tratar a Katniss de esa forma?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Cinna y Johanna hubieran sido más silenciosos?

Los habrían encontrado teniendo sexo en el salón.

Katniss no era ese tipo de chica. ¿En qué había estado pensando para tratarla de así?

¿Sería posible que hubiera quemado todas sus oportunidades con la fotógrafa?

¡Idiota! Se recriminó.

Por una vez había una chica que le gustaba para algo más que sexo y lo había arruinado.

Aunque estaba claro que la chica había disfrutado. Al menos con lo poco que había hecho, le había arrancado jadeos y gemidos y sabía que podría haberle arrancado un orgasmo si hubieran continuado.

Pero ni siquiera se habían besado. Había lamido y mordisqueado su pecho y había acariciado su vagina húmeda e inflamada, pero no había probado su boca, sus labios.

Y todo porque Johanna había insistido en continuar la velada en su casa, y les había dejado solos nada más llegar allí.

No era justo culpar a Johanna, pero no quería recriminarse haberlo arruinado con Katniss.

No creía poder perdonárselo, si la chica no volvía a hablarle.

A la mañana siguiente se negó a contestar las inquisiciones a las que le sometió Cato.

Recogió las pocas pertenencias que había desempacado y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Cogió un vuelo a Los Angeles y se refugió en su casa, mientras en Nueva York Katniss hacía lo propio.

No fue hasta el lunes siguiente que Magde pasó a visitar a Katniss por su departamento.

—Hola, chica —saludó la rubia entrando y dejándose caer en el sofá —¿Qué haces?

—No mucho —confesó recordando los últimos días en los que no había hecho más que dormir y mirar televisión —¿Qué tal tú? —indagó sabiendo que después de un fin de semana con el G.E.C., Magde hablaría sin parar del chico y tal vez olvidara preguntar por la noche de la gala.

No tenía ganas de recordar la noche del viernes anterior.

Ya había tenido que hacerlo cuando Cinna la había llamado para saber qué le había sucedido para marcharse de esa forma tan intempestiva, pero a su amigo sólo le había explicado la mitad.

Magde, frente a ella, no sería tan fácil de eludir.

—Yo, espléndidamente bien —confesó Magde risueña —Aunque un poco dolorida.

—¿Dolorida? —inquirió extrañada

—Sí, dolorida —sonrió Magde petulante

—Explícame eso.

—Seguro te lo imaginas. He follado durante todo el fin de semana.

—Ah, ok, entiendo.

—Dios, Kat, ese hombre es increíble.

—Lo imagino.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando.

—¿De verdad? No pensé que te lo tomarías tan en serio.

—No sé si lo es, pero yo estoy loquita por él.

—Y no es sólo sexo. —aventuró

—No para mí y estoy segura que tampoco lo es para él.

—Vaya, Mag, bueno, no sé qué decir... supongo que no será fácil viviendo al otro lado del país...

—No, pero seguro encontraremos la forma de vernos.

—Genial, Mag, me alegra mucho por ti. ¿Cuándo le verás de nuevo?

—No lo sé, aún. Me ha dicho que estará con mucho trabajo estos días, y viajando bastante, ya sabes... su vida gira un poco alrededor de Peeta. —explicó Magde y el sólo escuchar el nombre del objeto de sus pensamientos la hizo ruborizar.

Magde no fue ajena a su sonrojo y rió divertida.

—Vaya, vaya... sólo su nombre... —rió la rubia —Cuéntame tú, ¿qué tal la gala?

—Bien, ya sabes, lo normal.

—¿Y Peeta?

—Estaba allí con Johanna Mason—explicó mientras buscaba evitar la conversación que acechaba —Pero quien también estaba allí era Gale con su hija.

—Ya, lo imaginé —comentó Magde con un mohín —¿Te dijo algo? ¿Estuviste con él?

—Idioteces. Dijo que lo nuestro no estaba acabado y que no permitiría que yo estuviese con nadie más.

—Gilipollas.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que se fuera al infierno.

—Bien hecho. Ese tío es un cabrón.

—Sí. No sé qué es lo que pretende. Me pone de los nervios.

—¿Te gusta aún?

—No, creo que no. En realidad me genera tanta rabia y fastidio su proceder que creo que el amor que sentía se ha ido al diablo.

—Lo entiendo. —reconoció Magde comprensiva —¿Viste a Peeta Mellark?

—Ya te lo he dicho, estaba con Johanna Mason.

—¿No hablaste con él? —indagó curiosa

—Sí, algo...

—No sé qué le sucedió esa noche, pero aunque tenía su billete de regreso para el domingo, el sábado por la mañana le envió un mensaje a Cato para decirle que se volvía a Los Angeles.

—Entonces, ¿se marchó el sábado?

—Sí, a primera hora de la mañana. En su hotel dejó un coche de Johanna que Cato tuvo que llevar a la casa de la chica.

—Vaya —comentó Katniss pensando si ella habría sido la causa de que Peeta se volviese a casa antes de lo previsto.

—No sé. Cato dice que no hay nada entre Johanna y Peeta, y Peera también me había comentado que no tenía novia, pero no sé... creo que hay algo raro ahí...

Katniss se resistía a explicarle a su amiga lo sucedido la noche del viernes en el sofá de la actriz, pero necesitaba consejo y Magde era su mejor amiga.

Finalmente se decidió por contar lo mínimo imprescindible.

—Estuve hablando con Peera el viernes —confesó por fin ganándose toda la atención de su amiga que sonrió presuntuosa.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres contarme?

—También me aseguró que él y Johanna eran buenos amigos. Dijo que ella es su única amiga junto con Cato.

—Oh, vaya, ¿y en qué contexto surgió esa confesión?

—No lo sé. Creo que simplemente comentamos que él estuviese allí con ella.

—¿Qué más hablasteis?

Suspiró entregada.

—Me invitó al preestreno de su película en Los Angeles

—¿De verdad? —gritó Magde entusiasmada —Oh, por Dios, Katniss, es magnífico. Es genial. Me imagino que le habrás dicho que irás.

—En un principio acepté, pero ahora no estoy tan segura...

—¿No estás segura? ¿Peeta Mellark te invita a ir al preestreno de su película y tú no estás segura? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar? —indagó la chica y su mirada se volvió suspicaz —¿Qué sucedió para que empezaras a dudar?

—Dios, Mag —explicó por fin sabiéndose acorralada —Después de la gala, Johanna Mason nos invitó a ir a su departamento a Cinna y a mi.

—Y...

—Peeta también, desde luego...

—Desde luego.

—Bien, cuando llegamos allí, Johanna desapareció con Cinna no sé por qué estúpida razón.

—Dejándoles a solas a Peeta y a ti.

—Exactamente.

—Desde luego que no tiene nada con Johanna.

—Supongo que no.

—Bien, ¿qué sucedió?

—Hablamos un rato hasta que la situación se volvió... no sé... extraña.

—¿Extraña? ¿Por qué? ¿Os besasteis? —aventuró su amiga

—Lo creas o no, no. No hubo besos pero Peeta comenzó a acariciarme.

—¿Acariciarte?

—Sí, primero el cuello, después el pecho.

—¿Te tocó el pecho sin siquiera besarte?

—Sí.

—Vaya, ese tipo es un genio. Cuéntame cómo siguió...

—Cuando me di cuenta estaba chupando mi pecho y sus manos estaban bajo mis bragas.

—¿De verdad? —gritó Magde excitada

—Sí.

—¿Y...?

—Las voces de Johanna y Cinna cortaron el momento, reaccioné sintiéndome una imbécil y me fui.

—¿Por qué?

—Dios, Magde, tenía a un tipo que conozco de nada a punto de follarme en el sofá de una mujer a la que tampoco conozco de nada, y a la vista de todo el mundo.

—Todo el mundo es mucha gente.

—Como sea. ¿Crees que me gustó imaginarme a Johanna y Cinn encontrándonos follando sobre el sofá? ¡Dios! Soy un cliché. Igual a Maysilee. Igual a todas esas mujeres a las que Peeta Mellark se folla por puro pasatiempo.

—No creo que sea así. Al fin y al cabo tienes una cita con él.

—¿Y qué sé yo qué le prometiera a Maysilee antes de tirársela en el lavabo de Everdeen's?

—Oh, por Dios, estás exagerando —comentó su amiga condescendiente

—No lo creo.

—Venga, ya, Kat. Ese tipo se merece eso y más. Te gusta, le gustas. Tanto que no pudisteis resistiros.

—Oh, por Dios, eso son tonterías. El chico es guapo, guapísimo. Carismático a más no poder. Simpático, divertido y todo un sex simbol. Evidentemente me atrae como la miel a las moscas, pero nada más.

—Entonces no le des vueltas, y déjate llevar. ¿Te gusta? Pues bien, toma lo que puedas y quieras tomar y ya está. Deja de darle vueltas.

—No sé. No sé qué voy a hacer.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Yo te digo lo que harás. En dos semanas te presentarás con tu mejor vestido en el preestreno de la película de Peeta Mellark y, si es posible, colgada de su brazo.

—Eso, amiga, es lo único seguro que no haré. Tal vez vaya al preestreno, pero no iré de su brazo. Seré un cliché, pero no seré un cliché público para toda la prensa. —aseguró —De todos modos, no tengo la invitación y probablemente Peeta ya perdiera el interés de invitarme.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	16. Chapter 16

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

Peeta llevaba tres días huyendo de Cato.

Su amigo había llegado de regreso de Nueva York ese lunes, pero Peeta había podido evitarlo con variadas excusas.

Pero cuando el jueves llegó, ya no pudo escapar.

Estaba en el gimnasio, corriendo en la cinta, cuando Cato se acodó sobre ésta.

—Tendrás que correr más si piensas que puedes continuar evitándome —le dijo suspicaz a la vez que incrementaba la velocidad

—¿Qué haces, gilipollas? —gruñó volviendo la máquina a la velocidad anterior

—¿Qué haces tú? ¿Hasta cuando seguirás ignorándome?

—No te estoy ignorando.

—Sí, claro. Venga ya, gilipollas. Habla. ¿Qué coño sucedió en Nueva York?

—Nada —respondió evasivo deteniendo la máquina.

Cogió la toalla que había dejado sobre el manillar y se la colgó al hombro después de secarse el rostro.

Se dirigió al banco de pesas pero Cato fue tras él.

—Venga, ya. ¿Qué fue, o mejor dicho quién fue?

—¿Quién fue qué?

—Vamos, gilipollas, no creo que discutieras con Johanna porque te fuiste en su coche, pero Johanna se negó a explicarme qué sucedió.

—No hay nada que contar.

—No creo que fuera la modelo aquella, Maysilee algo..

—Maysilee Donner—le corrigió

—Ésa. No creo que fuera por esa tía porque nunca te ha importado en absoluto, tanto si te la hubieses tirado como si no, así que, venga, ¿quién fue y qué sucedió?

—No estoy de humor, Cato —le cortó tajante pero su amigo no se amilanó

—Fue la fotógrafa —aventuró el moreno y en el silencio del actor halló la respuesta —Sí, claro que fue ella. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Volvió a decirte que eras una rata de alcantarilla?

—Nunca me había llamado rata en realidad.

—Ok, pero algo de alcantarilla había. Bien, ¿qué pasó esta vez?

—No pasó nada.

—Venga, Peeta. Te conozco. No te habrías ido corriendo de la ciudad si no hubiera sucedido nada.

—No me fui corriendo de ninguna parte —discutió enérgico pero la ceja arqueada de Cato le replicó

—¿Qué fue?

Bufó sintiéndose derrotado.

—Quemé mis posibilidades con Kat.

—Vaya, Kat—rió Cato divertido

—¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?

—Que haya dejado de ser "la fotógrafa" o "la esnob de Katniss Everdeen" para ser simplemente "Kat".

—Vete al infierno —rugió levantándose del banco en el que estaba para salir de la sala.

—Venga, lo siento —se disculpó Cato yendo tras él —Dime qué sucedió.

—La traté de una forma... no sé... la traté como a una cualquiera... —se lamentó dirigiéndose a los vestuarios del gimnasio.

—¿Por qué? —indagó su amigo yendo tras él.

—Porque soy un idiota.

—¿Por qué dices que la trataste como a una cualquiera?

—Porque lo hice. Casi me la tiré en el sofá de Johanna, con Jo y Cinna en la planta alta.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —sonrió Cato burlón —Explícame eso.

—No hay nada más que decir. Estábamos muy bien, hablando civilizadamente, de una forma que nunca había hablado con ella, y me le tiré encima. Cuando me di cuenta estaba magreándola y a la vista de cualquiera.

—Pero ella se dejó, ¿o no?

—Sí, pero no era la forma en que quería tratarla.

—Supongo que se le habrán pasado los remilgos sobre tu polvo en los lavabos de su estudio.

—No lo entiendes, Cato. No creo que Katniss Everdeen sea una chica más y no debí tratarla como si lo fuera.

—Vaya, vaya. Explícame eso de que no es una chica más.

—Sólo eso. No es una chica que se haya lanzado sobre mi fama. Es más, le importa un pimiento mi fama. Pero lo que sí le importa es mi fama de mujeriego y a ese respecto le demostré que todo lo que se dice de mí, parece cierto.

—¿Lo que se dice de ti?

—Sí. Eso de que me tiro cualquier cosa que lleve faldas y que no respeto a las mujeres en absoluto.

—Venga ya, Peeta. Eres un tipo joven, guapo y rico y las mujeres se matan por tenerte entre sus piernas. ¿Qué pecado hay en que tomes lo que te ofrecen?

—Sí pero, ¿hasta cuando, Cato?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Soy un objeto sexual —se quejó y la mirada que su amigo le dirigió fue más que sarcástica.

—Mierda, qué tragedia. Por Dios, Peeta, quisiera yo ser un objeto sexual y poder tirarme todo lo que se me cruce.

—Sí, claro, pero yo estoy harto de eso. Lo creas o no, yo desearía pasar una tarde tumbado con una chica, simplemente viendo una película o besándonos sin más expectativas. Sé que piensas que soy un idiota pero estoy harto de tanta presión. Quisiera poder estar con alguien con quien hablar. Quisiera poder hablar con una chica con la que compartiera sexo. Quiero hacer cucharita, pero sólo para dormir.

—No entiendo. Dios da pan... puedes tener todo el sexo que quieras y quieres cambiarlo por una tía que te atosigue con problemas sobre el color de zapatos que mejor combinen con su traje. Es de locos.

—Sabía que no lo entenderías. Pero llevo dos años íntegros de sexo sin compromisos y ya no quiero más de eso. Quiero una novia. Una mujer con la que no tenga que fingir que prefiero leer Shakespeare antes que Marvel. Una chica a la que le de igual que duerma con mi camiseta agujereada del instituto, y no sea el tipo sexy que duerme desnudo o con calzoncillos de marca. Quiero una chica a la que no le importe que acaricie sus piernas cuando no se ha depilado. Alguien que me espere en casa y le interese conocer a mi familia. Una chica que se siente a ver un partido de los Lakers con Haymitch y conmigo, y que entienda por qué para mí es importante. Una chica que espere mi llamada y a la que yo espere también.

—La población femenina mundial espera tu llamada.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, Cato. Creí que Katniss Everdeen podría llegar a ser esa chica.

—Y ahora crees que lo has jodido todo por tirártela en el sofá de Johanna.

—Exacto.

—No creo que esa tía buscara un novio. Tengo entendido que no hace mucho que terminó con su ex.

—Lo sé, pero al menos le había arrancado una cita, y ahora la he jodido.

—¿Le habías arrancado una cita?

—Sí. Había aceptado venir al preestreno.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que no vendrá?

—Huyó de mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Huyó de mí, literalmente.

—Si de verdad crees que puedes tener con ella eso que crees que quieres, llámala. Envíale la invitación y dile que quieres volver a empezar.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces hemos comenzado Katniss Everdeen y yo?

—Inténtalo. —aconsejó Cato —Inténtalo. Sabes que no hay peor gestión que la que no se hace. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

—No sé. No creo que ni siquiera me conteste el teléfono.

—Inténtalo —repitió su amigo —Tú no eres de los que se rinde. Esta es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así desde Maggie. No creo que debas darte por vencido tan pronto.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Maggie —retrucó pensando en la chica que tanto daño le había hecho.

Maggie Barnes, había sido su novia durante tres años.

Era una chica preciosa que había hecho el viaje de Texas a Los Angeles, para convertirse en actriz.

Lo más cerca que estuvo de la actuación fue trabajar de secretaria para un conocido representante de artistas.

Habían estado juntos hasta que ella conoció a Liam Brennan, un joven actor considerado la gran promesa de Hollywood.

Entonces dejó a Peeta, aduciendo que no era favorable para su futuro como actriz, salir con un conductor de autobuses.

Le había roto el corazón, y las constantes humillaciones recibidas con cada uno de sus rechazos, le habían endurecido.

Liam Brennan no pasó de ser una promesa y en esos últimos cuatro años sólo había accedido a pequeños papeles secundarios en series para la televisión.

Maggie había intentado volver con Peeta cuando llegó a la prensa el casting de Dominada por la Pasión.

Y lo había vuelto a intentar cuando él se había convertido en la estrella mega famosa que aún seguía siendo.

Peeta nunca se lo había perdonado.

Y lo peor era que muchas veces sentía que se vengaba de Maggie con cada chica con la que se relacionaba.

—¿Qué voy a decirle?

—Eso lo sabrás tú, pero creo que una disculpa tal vez estaría bien.

—Sé que debo disculparme, pero no puedo decirle que no quería hacerlo o que no sé qué me pasó, porque lo sé con certeza.

—Entiendo, pero tal vez decirle "quería follarte" no sea lo más acertado.

—Idiota. No voy a decirle "quería follarte". ¿Qué tipo de imbécil crees que soy?

—Del tipo que intenta tirarse a la mujer que le gusta, en el sofá de su mejor amiga —replicó su amigo divertido y le hizo temblar.

Pero no fue sino hasta última hora de la tarde siguiente, que por fin se atrevió a marcar el número que Johanna le había conseguido con su amigo Cinna.

Katniss estaba organizando su armario cuando el teléfono sonó.

Ver un número desconocido le hizo plantearse la posibilidad de ignorar la llamada, pero pensar en que pudiera ser una llamada de trabajo, la obligó a contestar, aún siendo viernes por la tarde.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, ¿Katniss?—sonó la voz dubitativa de Peeta al otro lado

—Sí, ¿quién es?

—Soy Peeta. Peera Mellark. —explicó y la hizo estremecer.

—Peeta. Hola —saludó con voz temblorosa

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, muy bien, gracias. ¿Tú qué tal?

—Bien. Espero que no te moleste que le pidiera tu número a Cinna—explicó más nervioso de lo que solía sentirse con cualquier chica.

—Eh, no, claro que no —mintió Katniss preparada para matar a su amigo en cuanto le viera.

—Te llamaba por, ya sabes, el preestreno de la película… ya sabes… dijiste que vendrías…

—Oh, Peeta, lo siento. No creo que pueda asistir.

—Hey, no, no lo digas. Quiero que vengas y tienes que hacerlo. Necesito disculparme contigo personalmente.

—¿Disculparte?

—Sí, ya sabes, por lo que sucedió el otro día en casa de Johanna.

—Oh, no, Peeta. No hace falta que te disculpes por nada —dijo completamente abochornada

—Sí debo disculparme. Me gustaría decir que no suelo hacer esas cosas, pero lamentablemente ese tipo de cosas es exactamente lo que acostumbro hacer, y te aseguro que no quería hacerlo contigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —indagó recelosa

—No digo que no quisiera besarte, tocarte o más aún, pero creo que no eres ese tipo de chica, y sin dudas, eso mismo es lo que me gusta de ti.

—¿Qué tipo de chica crees que no soy?

—De las que les da igual el sexo. En cualquier parte, con cualquiera y delante de quien sea.

—No lo soy —le confirmó—Aunque creo que me he comportado como tal.

—Lo siento, Katniss. Creo que me sobrepasé y no debí hacerlo.

—Está bien. No fue culpa tuya. Ambos estábamos ahí.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero creo que tal vez no supiste cómo detenerme y yo no debí ponerte en esa situación.

—Está bien, de verdad. No te preocupes. De todos modos te agradezco que sintieras que debías disculparte.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vendrás al preestreno?

—Oh, no sé… no creo que sea conveniente…

—¿Por qué no? Has dicho que está todo bien, así que ¿por qué no vendrías?

—Oh, Peeta… no sé…de verdad…

—Vamos, tienes que venir —pidió —Te incluiré en la lista de invitados y espero que no me decepciones.

—¿Por qué quieres que vaya?

—¿Por qué no? Digamos que tú me gustas y me gustaría conocerte mejor. Quiero estar seguro de que me disculpas por lo sucedido, y ¿qué mejor que invitarte a la première?

—No creo que tenga que disculparte por nada. Yo estaba allí también y lo que sucedió fue responsabilidad tanto tuya como mía.

—Lo sé. Pero de verdad quiero que vengas —insistió

—No sé…

—Por favor. Puedo darte alojamiento también —ofreció

—Oh, no, por favor. Me alojaré en un hotel.

—De acuerdo. Que aceptes venir ya es suficiente para mí, al menos por ahora.

—Al menos por ahora ¿qué significa eso?

—Sólo que quizás para la próxima vez aceptes dormir en mi casa. Tengo habitaciones suficientes —aseguró pensando que difícilmente permitiera dormir a Katniss en una habitación diferente a la suya si alguna vez aceptaba su invitación.

—Sí, lo imagino —aceptó ella mientras reconocía para sí, que estaría dispuesta a compartir la habitación de Peeta si algún día dormía en la casa de aquel.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	17. Chapter 17

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

Desde que había comenzado a trabajar como fotógrafa, había conocido y trabajado a cientos de famosos y celebridades, entre actores, actrices, cantantes y modelos.

Había sido invitada a cientos de fiestas y estrenos.

Pero nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa como ese día.

Finalmente había aceptado la invitación de Peeta, aunque no sin cierta presión de parte de Cinna para que fuera su acompañante.

A Cinna no le hacía falta acompañante y ambos lo sabían, pero de todos modos él había insistido y Katniss agradecía no tener que aparecer sola en la première más esperada del último año.

Estaba acabando de colocarse los pendientes, cuando sonaron dos golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

—Buenas noches, preciosa —la saludó Cinna besando su mejilla —Estás realmente espectacular —agregó con admiración.

—Gracias.

Había pasado una semana entera revisando su guardarropas y buscando el conjunto más adecuado.

Finalmente se había decidido por un precioso pantalón estampado sobre un fondo amarillo como gran protagonista que acompañaba con una camiseta blanca y una blazer negra.

El estilo era desenfadado pero elegante.

—Me encanta ese pantalón, aunque creo que cierto actor hubiera preferido una falda corta para poder verte las piernas.

—Vete al diablo, Cinn. ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Sí, si estás lista. Tengo un coche esperando abajo.

Cuando llegaron al teatro, la alfombra roja estaba en su apogeo.

Desde la distancia vio a Peeta.

Exquisito con un traje azul que enmarcaba su rostro y su cuerpo.

Pegada a él, Johanna Mason. Espectacular en un vestido nude que resaltaba sus piernas largas y torneadas.

Caminaban por la alfombra roja avanzando a paso muy lento.

Se detenían frente a fotógrafos y periodistas, de la misma forma que se acercaban a los miles de fans que había allí apostados, haciéndose fotos y firmando autógrafos.

Katniss, junto a Cinna, se dirigió a la entrada del teatro, siendo varias veces interceptados por los muchos conocidos de ambos.

Intentó alejar su mirada de Peeta buscando prestar atención a las conversaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor, pero el chico la atraía como un imán.

Peeta reía divertido con Johanna e Irina, mientras recorría la alfombra roja saludando a sus fans, concediendo entrevistas y dejándose fotografiar.

—Dice Jo que tienes una invitada especial —murmuró Irina pegada a él posando para las fotos.

—No sé si diría tanto, pero sí, he invitado a alguien y espero realmente que acuda.

—Vendrá, ya te lo he dicho —aseguró Johanna al otro lado de él —Cinna me aseguró que vendrían. Pero de todos modos, podías haberle llamado.

—Ya no sabía qué decirle.

—Vaya, vaya, Peeta Mellark—se burló Irina mientras caminaban hacia el siguiente periodista —Un chico como tú sin saber qué decirle a una mujer.

—Intento no fastidiarlo otra vez. Cada vez que Katniss y yo hablamos, acabamos discutiendo o insultándonos. No quería arruinar su visita.

—Pues te deseo suerte.

—Gracias. Espero no necesitarla.

—Siempre se necesita un poco de suerte, aunque sólo sea para evitar a la prensa.

—Sí, creo que eso sería bueno. Me parece que no es de las que le gusta salir en las portadas.

—Un cambio refrescante para ti —aseguró Irina y tuvo que darle la razón.

Cuando por fin el elenco alcanzó las puertas del teatro, dos horas después de haber comenzado su desfile, ya se sentía ansioso.

Su mirada había estado buscando a Katniss en la última hora y aún no la había visto.

Después de saludar al público apostado en la calle, por fin se adentraron en el teatro.

Había demasiada gente allí y sabía que era prácticamente imposible que viera a Katniss, a menos que ella se acercara a saludarle.

Por alguna razón dudaba que lo hiciera, así que se vio obligado a esperar que acabara la proyección deseando que la chica no se marchara inmediatamente, sino que accediera a acompañarle en la fiesta posterior.

La película fue más de lo que Katniss esperaba.

Después de haber visto la primera entrega, había leído las novelas, pero aún sabiendo la trama, no había estado preparada para ver a Peeta desnudo y perfectamente cómodo con su desnudez.

Si bien las tomas de su desnudez, eran más sugerentes que explícitas, todo él emanaba sexualidad.

En la película, Peeta tenía sexo con Johanna, en todas las formas dominantes que Katniss se había imaginado.

Como su pareja y profesor sexual, organizaba un trío para la chica junto al joven actor Mike Newton, además de introducirla en el sexo lésbico, el cual la chica disfrutaba enormemente, aún habiéndose resistido a experimentarlo durante más de la mitad de la cinta.

No había escenas de sexo explícito, pero lo sugerente de las mismas lo hacía más real.

Tan así, que para cuando los créditos finales aparecieron en la pantalla, Katniss estaba demasiado excitada. Y estaba segura de no ser la única que se sentía así en la sala.

—Vaya —exclamó Cinna complacido —Ese chico es un bombón. Si tan sólo fuera gay...

—Supongo que podrías intentarlo.

—Ya, pero creo que tú tienes más posibilidades que yo. —se quejó el chico —Ven, vamos a saludar a los protagonistas —agregó poniéndose de pie

—¿Es necesario?

—¿Piensas marcharte sin saludarle? —preguntó Cinna mirándola sorprendido

—No —aceptó con un mohín —Supongo que no sería educado.

—Ya lo creo que no lo sería. Venga. Vamos.

Peeta, junto al resto del elenco, estaban rodeados por cientos de personas.

Pero cuando la vio detrás de la multitud, su rostro se iluminó y le dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora.

Tan pronto como pudo escabullirse de la muchedumbre, se acercó a ellos.

—Hola —saludó encantador

—Hola —respondió nerviosa ante las muchas miradas que se dirigieron a ellos

—Buenas noches, Peeta —saludó Cinna llamando su atención —Felicidades, chico. Has estado increíble.

—Gracias —aceptó sintiéndose algo intimidado ante la efusividad del modisto. —Y a ti, Katniss, ¿te ha gustado?

—Sí, mucho.

Con la excusa de saludar a Johanna y a todo el elenco, Cinna se alejó dejándoles a solas.

—Temí que no vinieras —confesó Peeta

—Te dije que vendría.

—Lo sé, pero de todos modos pensé que tal vez lo reconsideraras.

—¿Crees que debía hacerlo?

—No, desde luego que no. Espero que nos acompañes. Hay una especie de fiesta para el staff y sus invitados.

—No sé... —dudó

—Vamos, estoy seguro de que no tienes otros planes para esta noche.

—No los tengo —confirmó —Pero seguramente tú tienes más invitados.

—De todas formas, quiero que tú vengas también. Vamos, aún tenemos que hablar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Sobre mis disculpas?

—Oh, Peeta, ya te he dicho que no tienes que disculparte por nada. —reconoció ruborizándose

—Pues demuéstrame que no hay rencores, aceptando mi invitación.

—Creí habértelo demostrado aceptando tu invitación a la première.

—Tal vez, pero ¿qué es una première si no asistes a la fiesta para comentar las escenas que más te impactaron? A propósito, ¿puedo preguntar cuáles fueron las escenas que más te impactaron? —indagó y el sonrojo furioso que asaltó su rostro le hizo sonreír —Ok, ya me las comentarás luego. —agregó conspirador

La fiesta posterior a la exhibición de la película, fue muy concurrida, aún siendo exclusiva para los colaboradores de la misma y sus familiares y amigos más cercanos.

Pero, a pedido de los asistentes, en especial los actores, se había restringido la entrada y no había periodistas.

Katniss entró acompañada por Cinna, pero le perdió de vista pronto, cuando su amigo se encontró con uno de sus tantos ex.

Peeta había pasado bastante tiempo entre distintos conocidos y no tanto, cuando vio a Katniss junto a Mike Newton.

—Hola, Mike. ¿Conoces a Katniss? —indagó apoyando su mano posesivamente sobre la espalda de la chica

—Trabajamos juntos hace varios años —reconoció petulante—Katniss hizo las fotos para un artículo de Vogue sobre la serie que yo protagonizaba. —explicó sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada ruda que Peeta le dirigió.

—Entiendo. Ha venido como mi invitada. —replicó con dureza

—No te molestará que la atienda mientras tú no puedes hacerlo, ¿o sí?

—No me gustaría que la acosaras e incomodaras.

—Disculpad —les interrumpió Katniss —¿Creéis que podríais llevaros vuestra lucha de testosterona a otra parte?

Ambos la miraron incómodos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Peeta —Ven, busquemos algo para beber —dijo asiendo su mano y tirando de ella hacia la barra —Discúlpanos, Mike.

Peeta la llevó hasta la parte más alejada de la barra para conseguir cierta intimidad.

—¿Qué quieres beber?

—Una Bud Light

Pidió dos cervezas y le entregó la suya, acodándose en la barra junto a ella.

—Siento haberte dejado sola.

—¿Qué fue eso con Mike?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso. —respondió con un gesto de su mano —Toda esa... no sé... tonta competencia.

—No era una competencia. Pero fui yo quien te invitó y no quería que pudiera incomodarte.

—Tal vez no estuviese incomodándome. —dijo arqueando una ceja

—Oh, disculpa, —replicó él claramente confuso —¿Querías quedarte con él? Pensé que esta era nuestra cita.

—Oh, vaya. ¿O sea que esto es una cita para ti?

—¿No lo es?

—No lo sé. Es una cita contigo pero yo he venido con alguien más y he hablado con mucha gente excepto contigo. De hecho creía que tú estabas con alguien más.

—No te entiendo.

—Déjalo, no importa —dijo dando un trago a su cerveza

—No, dime, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Nada.

—Venga, dime.

—No sé, Peeta —respondió por fin —No termino de entenderte del todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sí, ya sabes, yo también veo las revistas y la prensa, y tú... ya sabes...

—¿Yo qué?

—Ya sabes, siempre estás con una chica diferente, y se dicen tantas cosas de ti. Y luego está Johanna Mason, que es preciosa, y simpática y parece una buena chica. Y vosotros dos tenéis tanta química y todos dicen que ella está coladita por ti, y que lo que hay entre vosotros no es sólo en la pantalla, sino que trasciende vuestra película —soltó casi sin tomar aire.

—Eso son habladurías.

—Sí, tal vez, pero tú te ves muy bien con ella y se nota que os conocéis mucho y os tenéis mucha confianza, y fuisteis juntos a la gala del Met...

—Y luego casi follo contigo en su casa —replicó con dureza sorprendiéndola —¿Qué clase de enfermo crees que soy?

—No lo sé —reconoció —No lo sé porque no te conozco en absoluto. Sólo sé lo que he visto en las revistas.

—Y es más fácil juzgarme por ello que tomarte el tiempo de conocerme y forjarte tu propia opinión. Sabes, te hacía más lista.

—Vete al infierno. No me molestaría tomarme el tiempo de conocerte, pero dime entonces ¿es mentira lo que dicen las revistas de ti?

—¿Que tengo una relación con Johanna diferente a la amistad? Sí, es mentira. Jo y yo somos amigos, pero creo que eso ya te lo dije.

—¿Y el resto? ¿También es mentira que te has acostado con todas las mujeres que dicen que lo has hecho?

La miró sopesando su respuesta antes de expresarla.

—La mayoría no —confesó

—¿La mayoría no es mentira o con la mayoría no lo has hecho?

—La mayoría no es mentira —reconoció y vio el pequeño mohín de ella

—Entiendo.

—¿Es eso un problema para que tú y yo tengamos una cita, o nos conozcamos mejor?

—¿También quieres acostarte conmigo? —preguntó a bocajarro

—Eh, sí, supongo que sí...

—¿Supones?

—Me gustas, Katniss, ya te lo he dicho, y me gusta el sexo, y sexo con una chica que me gusta tanto como me gustas tú, me parece una idea estupenda. ¿Es eso un problema?

—No creo ser el tipo de chica que buscas, Peeta, me encantaría, te aseguro que me gustaría serlo y de hecho lo he intentado. He intentado poder sentirme a gusto con un tipo que me folle y después no vuelva a tener noticias suyas más que para volver a hacerlo, pero no he podido. Me he sentido... no sé... vacía. No es para mí.

—Sé que creerás que sólo busco convencerte a favor de mi causa, pero lo creas o no, yo me he cansado de eso. Quiero algo más, y me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de conocerte y saber si podría tener ese algo más contigo.

—No estoy buscando una relación seria —intentó disuadirle —Acabo de salir de una y no creo poder embarcarme en otra.

—Supongo que podemos vernos, salir, conocernos y ver qué pasa. Supongo que si nos gustamos lo suficiente podemos ser amigos con beneficios, ya sabes.

—No me gusta ni siquiera imaginar mi vida privada en las portadas de las revistas —reconoció ella sin mirarle

—Eso significa...

—Que tú me gustas y que no me importaría conocerte y ver qué tal, pero no soportaría aparecer en la revista People como el nuevo sabor del mes de Peeta Mellark. —explicó con retintín rememorando un artículo que habían publicado seis o siete meses atrás, catalogando a las últimas citas de Peeta con ese título.

—Dios, no puedo creer que hayas leído ese artículo —se quejó él divertido —No es lo que quiero, Katniss. A mí también me gustaría que lo preserváramos y lo mantuviéramos para nosotros.

Le miró dudosa durante lo que le pareció a él demasiado tiempo, antes de estirar su mano y estrechar la de él.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida

—Que estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a una amistad entre tú y yo.

—Vaya, parece que estuviéramos firmando un contrato.

—Supongo, entonces, que deberemos acordar los términos —sonrió sardónica haciéndole carcajearse.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	18. Chapter 18

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

Evitar a la prensa, fue la primera regla que Katniss fijó y Peeta estuvo más que de acuerdo.

No así con la regla de Katniss que decía que no se involucrarían sexualmente. Regla que él se había encargado de suavizar, adicionando la frase "Hasta tanto no nos sintamos cómodos y ambos lo deseemos", que Katniss había tenido que aceptar.

Mantenerlo tan en secreto como les fuera posible, fue la tercera regla.

Luego de discutir sobre la naturaleza de su relación de allí en más, habían acordado establecer exclusividad hasta tanto supieran a ciencia cierta hacia dónde iba encaminada su relación.

Respecto a esa última regla, Katniss estaba segura de no tener problemas en cumplirla, a la vez que estaba convencida de que Peeta no podría hacerlo.

Peeta por su parte, estaba determinado a conseguir con Katniss lo que tanto deseaba. Cumplir sus reglas no sería un problema, se dijo, aunque tuvo que reconocer que seguramente debería recurrir a su autosatisfacción más a menudo de lo que lo había hecho nunca, excepto quizás cuando tenía 12.

Para celebrar su acuerdo, Peeta logró convencer a Katniss de que cambiara su billete de regreso a Nueva York para el lunes por la mañana y pasaran el fin de semana juntos.

Después de discutirlo largamente, Katniss aceptó visitarlo en su casa al día siguiente, donde sería más sencillo evitar que la prensa les sorprendiera.

Después de conseguir la dirección de Peeta, Katniss se despidió y abandonó la fiesta para volver a su hotel.

—¿Quién era la chica con la que estabas, Peeta? —preguntó su madre acercándose a él junto a Haymitch

—¿Quién? —contrarrestó maldiciendo la enorme percepción de su madre.

La mirada socarrona que su madre le dedicó, le dejó claro que no había forma de evitarla.

—Esa chica tan guapa que acaba de marcharse.

—Ah, esa —dijo fingiendo desinterés —Es Katniss Everdeen. Es fotógrafa. Es la chica que hizo las fotos para la publicidad de Calvin Klein.

—Oh, ¿la chica en cuyo estudio dicen que tú hiciste el amor con una modelo?

—Dios, mamá —gimió —Sabes que no deberías leer esas revistas.

—No me hace falta hacerlo, la señorita Cope se encarga de contarme lo que me pierdo. Bueno, ¿es ella?

—Sí, pero no creo que las revistas creyeran que hubiese amor en aquella ocasión.

—Oh, Peeta —se lamentó su madre —¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Mamá...

—Déjalo, Effie —le llamó Haymitch —Deja al chico que se divierta.

—Antes se divertía jugando a la consola con Cato.

—Y siempre estabas diciéndome que dejara la consola y saliera de casa para conocer chicas.

—Una chica, Peeta—le corrigió ante la sonrisa ladina de su hijo —Una chica, no a todas.

—Lo siento, mami —dijo adulador besando la mejilla de la mujer —No debí entender esa parte.

—Sí, ya

Johanna se acercó a ellos y le liberó mientras ella hablaba animada con la madre de Peeta.

Katniss durmió muy mal esa noche, sin dejar de pensar en su cita del día siguiente con el hombre más deseado del momento y, sin lugar a dudas, el más perseguido por la prensa.

¿En qué coño había estado pensando para acceder?

Seguramente en lo mucho que el chico le gustaba y le excitaba.

Peeta había ofrecido recogerla en el hotel o enviarle alguien que lo hiciera, pero se negó.

Esa mañana consiguió alquilar un coche oscuro, con cristales tintados y GPS, en el que se subió para conducir hasta la casa de Peeta.

La vivienda, ubicada en el barrio de Los Feliz, era de estilo mediterráneo con techo de tejas, extensas áreas verdes y una hermosa fuente en la entrada principal.

Cuando el portón automático se abrió para dejar paso a su camioneta, el latido de su corazón se aceleró aún un poco más.

Peeta la esperaba en la puerta de la casa.

Guapísimo. Vestido con unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta negra con un logo de los Sex Pistols, descalzo y con el cabello despeinado, era la encarnación misma de la sensualidad.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa que derretía y una voz suave.

—Hola —respondió sintiéndose más tímida de lo que le hubiese gustado reconocer.

—¿Llegaste bien? —preguntó inclinándose hacia ella para dejar un beso en su mejilla

—Sí. GPS —sonrió

—No habrá sido difícil, entonces. ¿Has comido? —preguntó haciéndola entrar en la casa.

—Mmm, no en realidad.

—Perfecto, yo tampoco. En realidad me acabo de levantar.

—¿A esta hora? —preguntó viendo en su reloj que ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde.

—Ayer fue una noche larga.

—Oh, sí, claro.

—Ven, cocinaré para ti. —dijo dirigiéndola a la cocina y haciéndola sentar en una de las altas butacas que había junto a la isla

—Vaya, y cocinas. Eres todo un partido.

—Lo soy —rió mientras abría la nevera para buscar ingredientes —¿Pollo al ajillo?

—Será genial. ¿Sabes preparar pollo al ajillo? —La mirada que Peeta le dirigió desde sus ojos entrecerrados le hizo reír. —Lo siento. Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Sé cocinar, señorita Everdeen, probablemente mejor que usted.

—Eso no es un gran mérito. Yo no sé hervir agua.

—¿No cocinas?

—Nop. Nada.

—¿Y qué comes?

—Comida congelada, o restaurantes.

—Vaya. Eso sí que es un presupuesto.

—Sí, supongo —reconoció sonrojándose —En mi familia nadie sabe cocinar. Nunca tuvimos la necesidad de aprender.

—Vaya. Comprendo. Pues yo he cocinado mucho siendo adolescente. —explicó a la vez que le enseñaba una botella de vino blanco. —¿Vino?

—Gracias. —aceptó —Pues no te imagino cocinando.

—Pues ya puedes sentarte ahí y verme hacerlo. —dijo a la vez que descorchaba la botella y servía dos copas.

—¿Y cómo es que aprendiste a cocinar? —preguntó mientras observaba a Peeta cortando muy finamente y con destreza varios dientes de ajo.

—Mis padres trabajaban todo el día y no podíamos permitirnos una cocinera. Cuando tuve edad suficiente mi madre me delegó esa tarea. Me dejaba las recetas, yo iba al mercado cuando salía del instituto, compraba los ingredientes y cocinaba lo que ella decía, tal como lo describía.

—Me cuesta mucho imaginarte diferente a lo que eres ahora.

La observó intrigado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé. Eso. Eres un chico muy rico, muy famoso y popular. No puedo imaginarte siendo un niño que vuelve del instituto y cocina para su familia.

—Soy muy distinto del chico rico, famoso y popular.

—Estoy empezando a verlo, creo.

—Mi familia, mis padres, trabajaron mucho durante toda la vida. Mi madre es maestra de primaria y mi padre era conductor de autobuses.

—¿Cómo tú?

—Sí. De hecho, yo tomé su puesto cuando él se retiró.

—¿Se retiró un poco pronto, no?

La miró atento y sorprendido. Su vida y la de su familia había llenado las revistas cuando él había saltado a la fama, así que le sorprendió que Katniss no tuviera idea de nada de eso.

—Le dispararon durante un atraco, quedó parapléjico.

—Oh, vaya, Peeta—exclamó consternada —Lo siento, no lo sabía.

—No te preocupes. En realidad lo sabe todo el mundo. Cuando me eligieron para protagonizar Dominada, la historia la publicaron todas las revistas y tabloides del país.

—Pues no tenía idea.

—Me cuesta entender a veces que estando tan relacionada con el mundo del espectáculo, no estés enterada de todo lo que sucede.

—Bueno, hay cosas de las que sí me entero —reconoció bajando la mirada

—Ya. Mis ligues y/o conquistas.

—Supongo que no todos.

—Supongo. Katniss, sé que piensas que soy un capullo, arrogante, machista y un estúpido en toda regla...

—No es así.

—Lo es. Lo es, lo sé, no te culpo y lo entiendo. Pero si me das una oportunidad verás que no soy tan idiota como tú crees.

—No creo que seas idiota. Si lo creyera, ahora mismo no estaría aquí, y también sabes que estoy dispuesta a darte esa oportunidad.

—Agradezco eso —dijo mientras vertía aceite en la sartén que acababa de poner al fuego.

—Bien, cuéntame más. Comenzaste a trabajar como conductor de autobuses cuando tu padre se retiró.

—Sí. En realidad ese era mi trabajo más serio, por decirlo así, pero también ponía copas en una discoteca y algunos domingos por la mañana trabajaba en el puerto, con el pescado.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Un poco lo que me pidieran. Cargaba cajas, limpiaba, repartía la mercancía en el mercado.

—Supongo que debía ser duro.

—Sí, a veces. Aunque a veces era divertido. Cato y yo trabajábamos juntos en la discoteca, yo servía copas y Cat era guardia de seguridad. Y luego íbamos al puerto al salir de la discoteca.

—¿Cato es tu mejor amigo?

—Sí. Fue en la única persona que pensé cuando la situación se volvió difícil con la prensa y los fans, y mi agente me recomendó contratar un guardaespaldas.

—¿Es un buen tipo?

—El mejor.

—Mi amiga Magde está bastante coladita por él —dijo evaluando la reacción de Peeta y le inquietó verlo ruborizarse y desviar su atención a las piezas de pollo que estaba troceando.

Peeta volvió la vista a ella después de un incómodo silencio.

—Él no está tan coladito por ella, ¿no?

—No quisiera meterme en eso, Katniss.

—No, ni yo. Pero me gustaría que me dijeras lo que opina Cato de Magde.

—Le gusta —reconoció —Le gusta mucho y lo pasa muy bien con ella

—Pero...

—Sin peros

—Venga ya, Peeta. Dímelo.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Vamos, dime. Cato no está realmente interesado en Magde, ¿verdad?

—No es eso —gimió —No quiero meterme en eso, Katniss.

—¿Por qué no? Dímelo. Prometo que no le diré nada a Magde.

—Es tu amiga. Sé que le dirás lo que sea que creas que debes decirle.

—No me gustaría ver sufrir a mi amiga. Dímelo. —insistió

Suspiró con resignación antes de hablar.

—Catose lo pasa muy bien con Magde, pero no tiene intención de convertirse en su novio, no pretende dedicarle ningún tipo de exclusividad. No sé si me entiendes.

—Creo que sí. Quieres decir que se acostará con otras chicas más allá de lo que suceda con Mag.

—Supongo.

—¿Y tú qué opinas de eso?

—No tengo opinión.

—Venga, ya. Seguro que tienes una opinión. Todos tienen una opinión.

—¿Cuál es la tuya?

—Que es un cerdo.

—¿Por qué? Tengo entendido que nunca le dijo a Magde que fuera a ser exclusiva.

—Pero él lo es para ella.

—Pues no debería hacerlo si no es lo que acordaron.

—Esto no se trata de haber acordado nada —rugió enérgica

—Dios, Katniss, no puedes ponerte así. Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia.

—Sí, lo es. Magde es mi amiga y confía en el gilipollas de tu amigo.

—No tienes que hablar así de Cato. No le conoces.

—Pero por lo que veo es un cerdo. Ella está enamorada de él y le es exclusivo.

—Pero supongo que él nunca dijo que fuera a serlo también.

—¿Cómo puedes defenderle?

—No es que le defienda. Simplemente digo que si ellos no acordaron exclusividad, Catono tiene por qué hacerlo. Tampoco Cato podría reclamarle nada a ella, si fuese ella quien estuviese con alguien más.

—Ya. Supongo que no podía esperar otra actitud de tu parte.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —gruñó

—Un tipo como tú, que se tira a las mujeres indiscriminadamente...

—No lo hago indiscriminadamente. Sólo me tiro a las que abren las piernas para mí.

—Eres un cerdo —espetó sintiéndose furiosa a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y salía furiosa de la cocina dirigiéndose implacable a la puerta de la casa.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	19. Chapter 19

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

**DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO**

**CAPITULO 19**

Peeta apoyó las manos en la encimera dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante.

—¿Qué mierda pasó? —gimió resoplando antes de decidirse a salir en busca de Katniss.

Katniss subió a su coche temblorosa y tardó en poner la llave en el contacto.

—Dios —se recriminó —¿Qué coño estoy haciendo?

Se disponía a arrancar el coche cuando Peeta apareció en la ventanilla del coche.

—Espera, Katniss, no te vayas. —pidió suspirando

—Creo que será mejor que me marche —respondió ella por orgullo, ya que lo único que deseaba era bajar del coche y quedarse con él tal como habían acordado que harían.

—Venga, ya. Esto es una tontería. Que tú y yo discutamos por Cato y Magde es una tontería. Son adultos, ya lo arreglarán entre ellos.

—Mag es mi amiga —dijo a falta de una respuesta mejor

—Lo sé. Magde es tu amiga y Cato es mi amigo. No pretendo que te guardes para ti cualquier información con respecto a él, pero tú deberías entender que yo haga lo mismo con mi amigo. Por otra parte, más allá de lo profunda que sea tu amistad con Magde o la mía con Cato, ni tú y ni yo estábamos allí cuando ellos desarrollaron la relación que sea que tienen. No podemos saber lo que se han dicho, o en qué basan su relación. —explicó él abriendo la puerta del coche y sentándose junto a ella en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Eres igual a él?

—¿En qué sentido?

—En este sentido. En el sentido de acostarte con varias chicas, o mantener varias relaciones a la vez.

—No hagas esto, Katniss—suspiró

—¿Qué significa eso?

Dejó caer la cabeza contra el cabezal del asiento suspirando resignado.

—En mi vida sólo he tenido una relación seria, una novia. Estuvimos juntos tres años, y no le fui infiel ni una sola vez. Diría que ni con el pensamiento —sonrió haciéndola sonreír —No he vuelto a tener ninguna relación formal desde Maggie. El resto ya lo sabes.

—¿Cuál es el resto?

—He conocido muchas chicas desde entonces y me he ido a la cama con muchas de ellas, demasiadas. Con algunas más de una vez pero con la mayoría no han sido más que ligues de una noche. Así que no sé cómo quieres verlo. Me he acostado con varias chicas pero no he mantenido más de una relación a la vez.

—Ya, pero teniendo en cuenta que tú y yo no tenemos sexo, seguramente tú consideres que esto no es una relación y eso hace que no veas mal acostarte con otras mujeres.

Se giró en el asiento para quedar de frente a ella y mirarla con atención.

—Creí que habíamos acordado exclusividad hasta tanto sepamos cuál puede llegar a ser la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

—Sí, lo sé, pero honestamente, no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo. —confesó Katniss

—¿Por qué no?

—Vamos, Peeta, todos sabemos cómo eres...

—¿Qué coño significa eso?

—No es una crítica.

—Pues suena como una maldita crítica —gruñó molesto.

—No lo es. Pero tú y yo sabemos que te gustan las chicas, te gusta el sexo y no tienes problemas en hacerlo con quien sea y, desde luego, mujeres dispuestas es lo que te sobra.

—Dios —gimió Peeta volviendo a recostarse en su asiento —Esto no va a funcionar —se quejó para sí.

Katniss tembló con su apreciación, porque no había nada que desease más que estar con ese chico.

—Tal vez nos equivocamos —explicó Peeta mirándola por fin —Lo siento, Katniss. De verdad quería estar contigo porque estaba seguro que podíamos llegar a estar bien juntos, pero tal vez no fuera una buena idea.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque supongo que no es fácil que tú olvides todas las tonterías que has leído sobre mí, y que seguramente seguirás leyendo de aquí en más.

—¿Qué quieres decir con las que seguiré leyendo?

—Seguramente me seguirán vinculando con tantas mujeres como me cruce y tú siempre preferirás creer todo eso antes que confiar en que puedo mantener mi pene dentro de mis pantalones.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Durante cuánto tiempo ¿qué?

—¿Cuánto tiempo podrás mantenerlo en tus pantalones? ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes estar sin acostarte con una chica?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cuánto duró tu período de abstinencia más largo? —indagó perspicaz

—Trece meses —reconoció sorprendiéndola

—Sí, ya —se burló por fin

—Lo creas o no, así fue. Fue el tiempo que tardé en renunciar a la idea de recuperar a Maggie.

—¿Maggie, tu ex novia?

—Sí.

—¿La amabas?

—Sí. Primero intenté recuperarla por amor, luego por orgullo y finalmente por venganza. Estaba seguro de que cuando la recuperara le haría lo mismo que ella me había hecho a mí. Pero no la recuperé.

—¿Todavía quieres recuperarla? ¿Volverías con ella si ella te buscase ahora?

—No.

—¿No? ¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque ya ha intentado volver conmigo hace poco menos de dos años, y no lo hice. Ni siquiera le eché el polvo que me pidió que le echara.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué te hizo?

—Me dejó por un actor, que aspiraba a ser muy conocido e influyente —confesó

—¿Tú no eras actor cuando estabas con ella?

—No. Ella quería ser actriz y decía que le venía mejor para sus propósitos salir con un actor que con un chofer de autobús.

—Qué ironía. —sonrió Katniss

—Sí —concordó sonriente —Estoy seguro que te imaginas cuándo quiso volver conmigo.

—Cuando te volviste famoso.

—Exacto. Odio que las mujeres quieran estar conmigo sólo por mi fase de actor, porque hay algo que deberías saber de mí, Katniss.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No soy actor —explicó confundiéndola —Sólo trabajo como tal. De momento tengo éxito y me va bien, y mientras así sea y me siga gustando y divirtiendo hacerlo, lo haré. Pero cuando quiera dejarlo lo dejaré.

—¿Y a qué te dedicarás? ¿Volverás a conducir autobuses? —indagó con ironía ganándose de parte de Peeta una mirada recelosa.

—Detecto sarcasmo en tu voz. ¿Tendrías algún problema si me dedicara a eso?

—Me da igual, no me importa si conduces autobuses, pero sería divertido ver a todas las mujeres del país aparcando sus coches para coger el autobús. —reconoció burlona

Una sonrisa satisfecha adornó el rostro de Peeta.

—Entonces ¿qué? ¿volvemos dentro y me das la oportunidad?

—De acuerdo —aceptó sacando la llave del contacto del coche y volviendo al interior de la casa junto a él.

Cuando regresaron a la cocina, intentaron olvidar la desagradable discusión y mucho más distendidos, charlaron animadamente.

—Cocinas muy bien —reconoció Katniss cuando dio su primer bocado al pollo que Peeta había servido en dos platos y dejado sobre la isla de la cocina.

—Te lo dije.

—Pues no te creí —rió sacándole la lengua

—Pues debería comenzar a confiar en mí, señorita.

—Sí, supongo —reconoció bajando la vista incómoda.

Comieron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Peeta volvió a romperlo.

—Cuéntame algo de ti

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—No sé, lo que quieras contarme. Tu infancia, tu familia, tus novios —dijo arqueando una ceja

—No hay nada muy interesante, en realidad.

—Lo dudo. Cuéntamelo igual.

—Qué sé yo. Nací, crecí y viví toda mi vida en Manhattan, pero eso seguro que ya lo sabes. Estudié en un colegio de señoritas —dijo con un mohín

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué aburrido!

—Sí, bastante —reconoció —Allí conocí a mi amiga Annie, y en el instituto conocí a Magde y somos amigas desde entonces. Mis padres aún viven en la misma casa que vivimos toda mi vida. Tengo un hermano, Finnick.

—Que está casado con tu amiga.

—Exacto.

—Creo que me hubiera gustado tener un hermano.

—No si ese hubiera sido Finnick.

—No os lleváis bien.

—En absoluto.

—¿Por qué no? —indagó intrigado —Me sorprende ya que está casado con tu mejor amiga.

—Lo sé. Nunca entenderé cómo lo puede soportar Annie, pero claro, él no es con ella tan gilipollas como lo es conmigo.

—¿Por qué no os lleváis bien?

—No lo sé. Creo que nunca superó que yo llegara para romper sus juguetes o robarle la atención de mis padres. Por otra parte él es el hijo perfecto y yo la oveja negra.

—¿Tú eres la oveja negra? —inquirió anonadado —¿Cómo puedes ser la oveja negra? Eres el prototipo de niña bien.

—Ya. No para mi familia.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho mal según tu familia?

—No ir a la universidad para mi padre. Seguir soltera a los veinticinco es el pecado que he cometido según mi madre.

—¡Por Dios! Qué tontería.

—Sí, pero las hijas de las amigas de mi madre, están todas perfectamente casadas con los hombres adecuados.

—¿Qué es un hombre adecuado?

—Ya sabes, un buen título, un buen empleo o al menos una buena fortuna. Los hombres con los que yo he salido no han cumplido los requisitos de mi madre. Mi último ex estaba cerca, salvo porque no tenía el divorcio.

—¿Es el que estaba en la gala del Met?

—El mismo. Está separado de su mujer desde hace siglos pero no logran ponerse de acuerdo en los términos del divorcio, así que simplemente no se divorcian.

—Entiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?

—Demasiado. Dos años.

—¿Por qué lo dejasteis?

—Porque yo sentía que no íbamos a ninguna parte.

—O sea que aún sientes cosas por él —aventuró algo decepcionado

—En realidad, creo que con el tiempo fue matando lo que alguna vez sentí.

—O sea que estás completamente disponible para empezar algo nuevo.

—No estoy buscando una relación —le recordó pero no logró amilanarle

—Lo sé, lo sé. Somos amigos y estamos viendo si hay algo más.

—Exacto —sonrió.

La tarde fue distendida y divertida, hablaron mucho, se explicaron gran parte de sus vidas, dormitaron en el sofá del salón mientras en la enorme pantalla plana emitían Braveheart.

Cenaron pizzas y cervezas, y sobre las diez Peeta puso en el dvd la última película de Jean Claude Van Damme.

—Nunca hubiese imaginado que te gustaría Van Damme. —dijo dando un bocado a su porción de pizza con pepperoni.

—Ni yo —reconoció ella tumbada en la esquina contraria del sofá —A ninguno de mis amigos o amigas les gusta, así que es imposible verlas con nadie.

—Pues ya conoces alguien que te acompañará al cine en cuanto pasen alguna nueva.

—Ja ja —rió burlona —Al cine con Peeta Mellark. Me imagino los titulares en People. No, gracias.

—Pues entonces tendré que alquilarlas y las veremos en casa.

—Dije que no iré al cine contigo, pero no dije que no pueda ir sola —rió

Peeta cogió el pie de Katniss y tiró de él para tumbarla en el sofá, quitándole su Converse y el calcetín.

—Eres una muy mala amiga —gruñó a la vez que le hacía cosquillas.

—¡No! —gritó Katniss mientras se retorcía intentando soltarse —No, Peeta, por favor —rogaba entre risas e hipidos —No, por favor...

—¿Te comportarás como una buena amiga?

—Sí, la mejor. —rió ella sin dejar de retorcerse.

Finalmente la soltó pero cayó tumbado sobre ella, y antes de darse tiempo a reflexionar, la besaba apasionado y ansioso.

Las piernas de Katniss se separaron para acogerle mejor, mientras sus brazos se enredaron tras el cuello de él.

Se besaron como si se les fuera la vida en ello, pero no fue sino hasta que sintió la mano del chico subiendo por su cuerpo bajo la camiseta, que dio un respingo.

Intentando borrar todo pensamiento racional de la cabeza de ella, la besó mientras sus manos comenzaban a sobar sus pechos sobre el encaje del sujetador.

—Detente, Peeta —pidió ella cuando los dedos de Peeta comenzaron a retorcer sus pezones endureciéndolos

—Shh —dijo él bajando sus labios por el cuello femenino

—Detente, Peeta, por favor.

—No, Katniss... tú quieres que siga tanto como yo quiero hacerlo...

—No, por favor, Peeta. Acordamos no tener sexo hasta tanto no nos conociéramos mejor.

—Yo te conozco lo suficiente para saber que me vuelves loco —gimió él aunque detuvo su asedio

—Peeta, por favor —pidió empujándolo suavemente.

Peeta se movió sentándose en el sofá.

—Lo siento.

—Debería irme.

—No tienes porqué. No volveré a atacarte —prometió

—No es por eso. Es tarde. Debo volver al hotel.

—Puedes quedarte aquí. —ofreció —Tengo habitaciones de sobra. Puedes quedarte sin tener que dormir en mi habitación.

—Lo sé, lo imagino, pero prefiero volver al hotel.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

—De acuerdo. ¿Te veré mañana?

—No sé... —dudó

—Venga, Katniss, ¿qué harás si no un domingo en L.A.? Te recuerdo que tu billete está marcado para el lunes. Veámonos. Me portaré bien.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó finalmente antes de dejar la casa de Peeta.

Esa noche, antes de irse a la cama, ambos se dieron una ducha, y el agua no estaba demasiado caliente.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	20. Chapter 20

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

Peeta le había dicho que iría por ella al hotel y desde allí decidirían qué hacer esa tarde.

Katniss se resistía a salir a la noche de Los Angeles, así que le ofreció cenar nuevamente en casa de Peeta.

Por mucho que él discutió no la pudo convencer, así que Katniss se apareció en su casa nuevamente la tarde del domingo.

—He traído una película —dijo Katniss en cuanto bajó del coche de alquiler

—¿Cuál? —preguntó inclinándose hacia ella para dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—No había mucho de donde elegir en la tienda del hotel, así que es Memento.

—Bueno, para ser que no había mucho de donde elegir es una buena película.

—Sí, bueno, también está Guy Pearce…

—Sí, ya —rió dándole un suave empujón con la cadera.

Estaban en las tumbonas junto a la piscina disertando sobre el colegio de señoritas en el que Katniss había estudiado cuando el teléfono de Peeta comenzó a sonar.

Effie.

—Mamá —saludó

—Hola, cariño.

—Hola.

—Cielo, tu tío Benjamin ha tenido un problema con su coche y quería saber si tú podrías recogerle en casa hoy.

—¿Recogerle en su casa hoy?

—Sí, cuando vengas a casa. —explicó la mujer

—Hoy no tengo pensado ir por casa —se excusó temeroso

—¿Qué quieres decir? —indagó la mujer con dureza —Tu padre te espera hoy, yo he preparado ya la cena y el tío Benjamín cuenta con que tú le recogerás en casa. Es más, hoy he visto a Cato y me aseguró que él también vendrá.

—Lo siento, mamá. Tal vez Cato pueda recoger al tío Benjamin.

—¿Qué quieres decir con lo siento? —gruñó la mujer —Es la segunda final. ¿Cómo es eso que no vendrás a verla con tu padre?

Peeta y Haymitch no se perdían un partido de los Lakers, y durante la temporada, siempre que el trabajo no se lo impidiera, Peeta volvía a casa de sus padres para ver los partidos.

Ese año los Lakers habían llegado a las finales y estaban disputando la serie de partidos contra los Knicks de Nueva York.

El primero que ganara cuatro partidos sería el campeón de la NBA.

El primer partido había sido para los de Los Angeles, y sería un buen golpe de efecto que ganaran también el segundo.

—Lo siento, mamá. Tengo planes para esta noche.

—¿Cómo que planes? ¿Qué tipo de planes? Ya te he dicho que Cato vendrá a ver el partido.

—No tiene nada que ver con Cato —suspiró

—Peeta Joshua Mellark, ¿qué planes tienes y con quién?

—No es de tu incumbencia —gruñó antes de arrepentirse de hablar a su madre en ese tono

—¿Disculpa? —respingó la mujer —¿Qué tono es ese que usas con tu madre?

—Lo siento, mamá.

Katniss le miraba sonriente mientras veía su rostro molesto e incómodo.

—Dime qué planes son esos.

—He quedado con alguien.

—¿Con quién? ¿Una chica?

—Sí, mamá, —suspiró —una chica.

La diversión de Katniss aumentaba con cada nueva frase que escuchaba.

—Tráela.

—¿Qué?

—Que la traigas. Que invites a esa chica a ver el partido aquí. Hay comida suficiente.

—Dios, mamá, no creo que sea un problema la comida. No voy a invitarla a ver el partido de los Lakers —gimió mirando a Katniss con un gesto interrogante.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso es seguidora de los Knicks?

—Es probable —reconoció pensando que Katniss bien podría ser fan del equipo de Nueva York.

—Pues es igual, no somos tan obtusos.

—Dios, mamá… —se quejó

—De todos modos, ¿dónde pensabas llevarla?

—No lo sé, mamá. Íbamos a quedarnos aquí.

—Eso es una tontería. Vendréis a casa y no te preocupes, no te pediré que recojas al tío Benjamín si vienes con una chica. Cato lo hará.

—Mamá… —repitió

—Ni una palabra más. ¿Le gusta la pizza o debería cocinar algo más elaborado?

—No, mamá, pizza estará bien —accedió por fin, sintiéndose derrotado.

—Bien, cielo. Os veré a la noche, y por favor, intenta no ponerte esa camiseta que tiene como quince años y un agujero en la espalda.

—Está firmada por Shaquille O'Neal, y sólo tiene doce años.

—Me da igual si la ha firmado el mismo Jesucristo Superstar. No quiero que ninguna chica crea que eres un zarrapastroso.

—Esa palabra no creo que esté en el diccionario.

—No discutas con una maestra —le regañó antes de despedirse —Te amo, cielo.

—También te amo, mamá —reconoció quejándose antes de colgar.

Se dejó caer en la tumbona resoplando.

—¿Problemas con tu madre? —indagó Katniss risueña

—Mi madre es como una apisonadora.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, lo es. Me ha obligado a prometer que iremos a ver el partido de los Lakers esta noche a su casa.

—¿Iremos, quiénes? —preguntó atemorizada

—Tú y yo.

—¿Tú y yo?

—Sí. Hoy se juega la segunda final. Mi padre y yo nunca nos perdemos ninguna, y hoy no debería ser la excepción.

—Entiendo. No te preocupes por mí. Supongo que podremos vernos otro día.

—¡Qué va! Tú vienes conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? Oh, no, Peeta, eso no sucederá.

—Oh, sí, nena, claro que sí. Effie me matará si después de todo no llevo conmigo a mi cita, así que sí vendrás.

—Oh, no, no lo creo

—Oh, sí, ya lo creo que sí. No conoces a mi madre, si no vienes por las buenas, irá a buscarte y te encontrará sin importar dónde te escondas.

—No, Peeta, no me parece bien.

—Pues irás igual —sentenció Peeta y aunque Katniss discutió, cuatro horas después ambos estaban en el coche de Peeta esperando que se abriera el portón automático de la casa de la familia Mellark.

—No estoy segura de que sea buena idea conocer a tu familia.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que te caerán bien.

—Sí, supongo —aceptó en cuanto bajó del coche y Peeta la guió hasta la casa.

—Debí haber traído un postre al menos —comentó sintiéndose nerviosa

—No te preocupes.

—¿Qué relación creen tus padres que tenemos? —musitó antes de entrar a la casa.

—Aún no han tenido tiempo de preguntar, pero no te preocupes que lo harán antes de que acabe el primer cuarto.

—¡Peeta, cielo! —saludó efusiva Effie saliendo a recibirles.

Katniss se sorprendió al ver a la madre de Peeta.

Esa mujer pequeña y con el cabello color miel, suavemente peinado, parecía todo menos una apisonadora.

El abrazo que le dio a su hijo fue sumamente cariñoso, al igual que el beso que dejó en su mejilla.

—Qué bueno que hayas podido venir —comentó haciendo carcajear a su hijo

—Sí, claro —rió Peeta separándose de su madre para tomar la mano de Katniss y acercarla a ellos —Mamá, ella es Katniss. Katniss, ésta es mi madre, Effie.

—Encantada, señora Mellark.

—Yo estoy encantada de conocerte, cariño —le corrigió la mujer acercándose a ella y dándole un cálido abrazo —Y nada de señora Mellark, llámame Effie.

Katniss sonrió temerosa cuando la mujer la alejó de Peeta para hacerla entrar a la casa.

—Ven, voy a presentarte a los demás —dijo tirando de ella hacia la entrada del salón —Peeta tráele algo para beber a Katniss.

—Sí, mamá —sonrió complacido.

Si Katniss soportaba pasar esa velada con sus padres y no odiarles, se aseguraría de que la chica fuera suya.

A como diera lugar.

La familia de Peeta era encantadora, y en su padre, Haymitch, vio la belleza que Peeta había heredado.

Un hombre alto y fuerte, aún sentado en esa silla de ruedas. Con el cabello rubio algo largo y un profundo par de ojos azules, bien podía haber sido actor de cine, tal como su hijo.

El tío Benjamín resultó ser un hombre bastante mayor, algo sordo, pero increíblemente adulador.

Un calavera en toda regla, dijo Peeta y nadie lo negó.

También estaba allí Cato, que la miraba con una sonrisa demasiado socarrona para lo que Katniss hubiese deseado.

—Así que eres de Nueva York —comentó Haymitch

—Sí, mi familia ha vivido en Manhattan toda su vida, y allí nacimos y crecimos mi hermano y yo.

—¿Y a qué se dedican tus padres?

—Mi padre tiene un buffet de abogados. Y mi madre… simplemente es mi madre. Nunca ha trabajado. Diría que se dedica a su club de campo —confesó sintiéndose intimidada.

—Vaya, qué interesante —comentó Effie intentando calmar su ansiedad —Peeta dice que tienes un estudio de fotografía.

—Sí —reconoció ruborizándose al recordar el día que Peeta estuvo en su estudio.

Supo que él pensaba lo mismo cuando le hizo un guiño que acompañó su sonrisa ladina.

—Y dime, preciosa —le llamó el tío Benjamín —No serás seguidora de los Knicks, ¿o sí?

—Algo, sí —reconoció ganándose varias miradas de sorpresa —¿Por qué?

—¿Sabes quiénes juegan con los Lakers hoy? —preguntó Peeta poniéndola nerviosa.

—¿Los Knicks? —gimió

—Sí.

—Vaya, no lo sabía.

—Espero que no te molestes si disfrutamos cuando los Lakers pateen esos culos neoyorkinos.

—¡Tío Benjamín! —le regañó Effie y todos se carcajearon al ver el rostro avergonzado del hombre.

El partido fue increíblemente divertido.

Los Knicks le ganaron a los Lakers por 93 a 115, y Katniss no pudo más que reír mientras bailaba su pequeña danza del triunfo ante los comentarios indignados de los demás.

Peeta reía complacido sobre el sofá, viendo a la chica meneando sus caderas frente al enfurruñado tío Benjamín.

—Peeta —gruñó su tío —Si tú no lo haces, le daré unos azotes a tu novia, si sigue haciendo eso —amenazó risueño.

—Ven aquí, pequeña Willis Reed —dijo tirando de su muñeca y haciéndola caer riendo en su regazo.

El gesto fue tan genuino y natural, como natural se sintió que la besara.

Allí, frente a toda su familia, en el sofá del salón de sus padres.

Duró sólo unos momentos pero cuando se separaron, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus corazones latían acelerados.

—Creo que debo irme —comentó Katniss nerviosa levantándose de su regazo.

—Sí, creo que sí —aceptó levantándose tras ella.

Se despidieron de los Mellark y Katniss se estremeció cuando Effie la abrazó cariñosamente.

—Espero verte pronto por aquí, cariño —dijo afectuosa

—Gracias por invitarme.

—Siempre serás bienvenida, cielo.

—Gracias.

Effie abrazó y besó a su hijo.

—Me gusta esta chica, Peeta. —susurró la mujer en su oído

—Y a mí —susurró en respuesta.

Katniss estaba silenciosa y algo aturdida cuando subió al coche.

Peeta se sentó tras el volante, casi tan conmocionado como ella.

—¿Te divertiste? —indagó después de unos minutos

—Mucho —reconoció —Tu familia es adorable.

—Effie puede amedrentar un poco.

—Supongo que sí —sonrió

—Lleva la autoridad de maestra muy adentro. Creo que debería haber sido de las que educaban con golpes de regla y poniendo a los alumnos de rodillas sobre granos de maíz.

—¿Fue dura contigo?

—Y con Cato. No es que nos haya pegado, pero su sola mirada nos aterrorizaba. Nunca nos perdimos clases, porque sabíamos que ella lo sabría.

—Cato realmente es como un hermano para ti, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y Cato es como su madre, realmente. La madre de Cato trabajaba en una fábrica, su padre les abandonó cuando él era un niño, así que Cato pasaba el día entero en mi casa. Estamos muy unidos.

—Entiendo. Lamento todo lo que dije sobre él ayer.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. Te preocupas por tu amiga.

—Sí, lo hago, pero no tenía derecho a decir todo lo que dije. No le conozco. —se disculpó incómoda

—No te preocupes, de verdad —aseguró estirando su mano para entrelazarla con la de ella que descansaba en su regazo —Me gustó mucho que vinieras conmigo hoy.

—Y a mí me gustó que me invitaras —reconoció

Peeta se volteó hacia ella en cuanto detuvo el motor del coche al entrar en el predio de su vivienda.

—Cuando le dispararon a mi padre, estuvo mucho tiempo en rehabilitación. Fue durante los playoffs y él y yo nos juntábamos cada partido a verlos en el hospital. De allí en más, si estoy en la ciudad, siempre vemos juntos los partidos. Algunas veces hemos ido a verlos en directo pero mi padre disfruta más hacerlo desde el salón de casa. Es importante para mí que me acompañaras —confesó levantando sus manos entrelazadas para acariciar su mejilla con ellas.

—Gracias por compartirlo conmigo —murmuró sintiéndose emocionada.

Estuvieron mirándose y acariciando sus manos durante un rato.

—¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo mañana? —indagó Peeta rompiendo el agradable silencio

—A las doce.

—Temprano. Supongo que deberías volver al hotel.

—Supongo que sí —aceptó pero sin moverse de su sitio

Peeta se inclinó lentamente sobre ella hasta alcanzar sus labios y besarla con ternura.

Respondió a su beso pero él se alejó demasiado pronto.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras a pasar la noche aquí —exteriorizó Peeta en voz muy baja —¿Qué dirías si te lo pidiera? —agregó intentando ocultar su ansiedad.

Katniss inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Diría que sí —confirmó bajando la mirada.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS.

SI SON NUEVOS DIGANME QUE LES PARECESE Y SI NO ESPEREN HASTA EL VIERNES QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SUBAUN NUEVO CAPITULO ADAPTADO.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN


	21. Chapter 21

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS

_**CAPITULO 21**_

Peeta la observó intentando ver en su rostro la seguridad de sus palabras.

—_¿Dirías que sí?_ —indagó receloso

—_Sí _—reconoció

—_¿Y qué hay de eso de no tener sexo hasta tanto no estemos seguros de lo que hay o puede haber entre nosotros? ¿O eso de quedarte a dormir, significa sólo quedarte a dormir?_

—_Yo estoy segura de lo que siento. _—aseguró _—Me gustas, Peeta. Me excitas, pero eso ya lo sabes, ése nunca fue el problema. Sólo necesitaba estar segura de que no era sólo una respuesta física, ya sabes, una respuesta a tu físico, a tu sex appeal y a tu fama, y ahora creo que no lo es. Me gustas, físicamente mucho, pero también me gusta tu forma de ser y de pensar, tu sensibilidad, tu humildad. Creo que no eres el capullo arrogante que le haces creer a la prensa._

—_Vaya_ —rió _—No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido. ¿Crees que soy un capullo arrogante?_

—_Creo que no lo eres, pero haces que todo el mundo lo piense._

—_¿Así es como me ve la gente? ¿Como un capullo arrogante?_

—_Un poco sí y lo sabes. Las revistas te hacen ver como un chico que no respeta a las mujeres y que usa su fama y su físico para complacerse sin importarle nada ni nadie más que él._

—_Y tú ya no crees que sea así._

—_He visto que no lo eres. Te he visto con tus padres. He visto un chico que está dispuesto a permitir que su madre lo avergüence frente a la chica que quiere llevarse a la cama, sólo para compartir un partido de baloncesto con su padre._

—_No eres sólo la chica que quiero llevarme a la cama. Eres la chica con la que quiero tener algo más que la cama. Eres la chica a la que quiero poder llevar a casa de mis padres para ver un partido de baloncesto. Eres la chica que no se horroriza por conocer al salido tío Benjamín. Eres la chica dispuesta a bailar su danza de la victoria cuando los Knicks le ganen a los Lakers, aún cuando todos en la sala sean seguidores de los Lakers. Eres la chica con la que puedo tumbarme en el sofá a ver una película de Van Damme. Eres la chica para la que quiero cocinar comida casera y que no le moleste que no la lleve a cenar al último restaurante de moda. Eres la chica que no busca salir conmigo sólo para aparecer en todas las revistas._

—_No quiero salir en las revistas, Peeta. No estoy dispuesta a eso._

—_¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa de las revistas?_

—_No quiero que me persigan, no quiero que hablen de mí como una más de las tantas mujeres que te has llevado a la cama, o que te has tirado en un lavabo. _—comentó haciéndole estremecer

—_No quiero que seas eso._

—_No quiero serlo._

—_Eres diferente, Katniss, para mí lo eres._

—_Sólo quiero que lo mantengamos para nosotros._

—_Cuenta con eso. A mí también me vendría bien un poco de privacidad, para variar._

—_Bien._

—_Bien _—concordó _—Entonces, acordado esto, ¿podemos volver al tema de que te quedes a dormir conmigo?_

No pudo evitar reír y él sonrió en respuesta.

—_Yo no pensaba en dormir…_ —dijo provocadora

—_Vaya, señorita Everdeen, por fin hablamos el mismo idioma_ —respondió antes de volcarse sobre sus labios para besarla con ansias _—Ven, entremos a la casa_ —sugirió separándose de ella.

En cuanto entraron a la casa, Peeta tiró de ella hasta su habitación.

La habitación era bastante grande y masculina, con una cama de enormes proporciones cubierta por un edredón negro y varios cojines a tono.

No había mucho mobiliario, apenas dos mesitas de noche en tonos oscuros, y una enorme pantalla plana colgando en la pared frente a la cama.

En una de las paredes laterales una puerta corrediza que daba paso al vestidor, que comunicaba a su vez con un enorme baño con dos duchas gemelas y una bañera de hidromasaje.

—_Esta es mi habitación_ —explicó —_Si prefieres puedo ofrecerte una de las habitaciones de invitados_ —susurró abrazándola desde atrás mientras bajaba sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica.

—_Creo que no hará falta _—murmuró Katniss temblando.

—_Sabes que voy a hacerte el amor, ¿verdad?_ —dijo mientras cogía las solapas de su cazadora y la deslizaba por sus hombros.

—_Cuento con ello_ —reconoció a su vez

Peeta le quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó sobre la butaca que había junto a la puerta, antes de voltearla para dejarla frente a él.

—_Me vuelves loco, Katniss _—confesó _—y sueño con hacerte el amor desde el primer momento que te vi, lo sabes._

—_Yo también lo he imaginado muchas veces _—declaró _—aunque hubiera preferido no reconocerlo._

—_Me gusta que lo hayas hecho. No quisiera subterfugios entre nosotros, sino sinceridad. Especialmente en la cama. Quiero que me digas lo que te gusta y lo que no. Quiero que ambos lo disfrutemos. Sé que yo lo haré, pero quiero asegurarme de que también lo disfrutas tú. _—explicó tirando de su camiseta hacia arriba para quitársela por la cabeza.

—_No soy virgen ni nada que se le parezca, pero digamos que no he salido mucho del sexo convencional._

—_Quién lo diría con ese sujetador tan sexy que llevas_ —sonrió él viendo el sujetador de encaje rojo que cubría sus pequeños pechos

—_Me gusta la lencería —_confesó con timidez

—_Y a mí _—reconoció él _—Respecto al sexo convencional _—dijo desabrochando los vaqueros de la chica_—es lo que más me gustaría que tuviéramos nuestra primera vez._

—_¿De verdad?_

—_Si, ¿por qué lo dudas?_

—_No sé. Es que tú… ya sabes…_

—_Shh, no quiero que pienses en nada de lo que hayas leído o escuchado sobre mí. Lo creas o no, no tengo nada en común con Nate Chase._

—_¿No?_

—_En absoluto. Quizás me guste el sexo tanto como a él, pero puedes estar segura de que no disfrutaría viéndote hacerlo con otro hombre, ni con una chica._

—_Mejor así, porque yo no creo que me sintiera cómoda en un trío, y desde luego no me excitan las mujeres._

—_Me alegra escucharlo. Quítate las zapatillas _—ordenó antes de bajarle los vaqueros por las piernas.

Katniss obedeció quitándose las Converse con los pies.

Peeta le sacó los pantalones y la dejó frente a él cubierta únicamente por un conjunto de encaje rojo.

—_Eres una visión exquisita_ —murmuró antes de acercarla a él poniendo sus manos sobre los glúteos desnudos.

—_Tú también lo eres, pero eres una visión con demasiada ropa_ —replicó rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

—_Pues tal vez debas solucionarlo_ —sugirió levantándola por los glúteos para que ella enredara las piernas en su cintura.

Caminó con ella hasta la cama y la tumbó sobre el edredón para acostarse sobre ella entre sus piernas.

La erección de Peeta chocó contra su sexo a través de las capas de ropa.

—_Intentaré ir despacio_ —murmuró deslizando sus manos por los costados de la chica —_pero siento que voy a explotar._

—_Aún no_ —rogó Katniss levantando la camiseta de Peeta para quitarla por su cabeza

Enredó sus brazos tras el cuello de él y lo atrajo hacia ella para fundir sus labios.

Se besaron con ansias mientras Peeta colaba las manos tras su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador de encaje.

Sin dejar de besar sus labios se lo quitó para llevar las manos a los turgentes pechos y acariciarlos excitándola.

Sus pezones se convirtieron en rígidos picos, y la presión de los dedos de él generaron descargas necesitadas que estallaron en su sexo.

Katniss gimió arqueando sus caderas para restregarlas contra él.

Peeta bajó sus labios por la mandíbula de la chica, mordisqueó su cuello y su clavícula, para bajar por su pecho hasta alcanzar su sonrosada cumbre.

Chupó y lamió sus pechos bajando su mano hasta alcanzar la tibia y húmeda unión entre sus piernas.

Katniss jadeaba deseosa enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de Peeta a la vez que empujaba su cabeza sobre sus pechos.

La boca de Peeta abandonó sus pezones y bajó por su vientre a la vez que sus manos enredaban los lados de sus braguitas de encaje y las deslizaban por sus piernas.

Hundió su rostro en el triángulo excitado de su sexo y aspiró su aroma almizclado, antes de dar profundos lametazos recogiendo su humedad en su boca.

Las piernas de Katniss se abrieron mientras sus caderas se alzaban hacia él instintivamente.

La chica gemía excitada y era su excitación la que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Su respuesta era genuina y natural y ver su cuerpo sonrojado lo tenía al borde del orgasmo, aún con su miembro confinado dentro de sus pantalones.

Con sus largos y suaves dedos separó sus labios íntimos para permitir a su boca alcanzar el nudo de nervios que latía inflamado dentro de su vulva.

—_Peeta… por favor…_ —suplicaba Katniss sin saber qué era exactamente lo que estaba pidiendo.

Pero no hacía falta que lo dijera. Él lo sabía.

Sin dejar de lamerla introdujo dos dedos en su interior y comenzó a bombear en su interior.

Katniss alzó las caderas aún más empujándolo profundamente en su interior.

La boca de Peeta abandonó su sexo cuando la sintió temblar junto a él, cambió el ángulo de la penetración de sus dedos, y alcanzó por fin su punto G.

Los gemidos de la chica se convirtieron en suaves gritos y jadeos, cuando embistió contra el más profundo de sus puntos erógenos rozándola sin piedad.

—_Ahhh, Peeta…_ —gritó ella asiendo su mano para detener el vaivén empujándola fuertemente contra ella.

Gritó jadeando satisfecha ante la sonrisa complacida de él.

Cuando los espasmos remitieron, lentamente se dejó caer sobre la cama liberando la mano del chico.

—_¿Estás bien? —_preguntó él en susurros con sus dedos aún dentro de su apretado canal.

—_Mucho._

—_¿Quieres que retire mis dedos?_ —dijo recostándose sobre ella para mirar su rostro sudoroso y acalorado.

Katniss abrió los ojos apenas y enredó con sus brazos su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

—_Te quiero a ti dentro de mí_ —murmuró antes de volcarse a besar sus labios.

Peeta se separó de ella para acabar de desnudarse. En el mismo gesto cogió un preservativo de su mesita de noche y se lo colocó antes de volver a acostarse entre sus piernas.

—_¿Estás segura, pequeña?_

—_Completamente_ —aseguró rodeando su cintura con las piernas

El firme miembro tanteó en su entrada abriéndose paso entre sus pliegues, mientras se besaban.

—_Dios_ —gimió cuando estuvo perfectamente acoplado en su interior —_se siente tan bien… estás tan apretada… _—reconoció mientras sus manos acariciaban su rostro y su cuello.

—_Hazme el amor, Peeta_ — suplicó

—_Siempre, pequeña._

Lenta, muy lentamente comenzó a moverse en su interior, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con parsimonia.

Suavemente sus embestidas fueron ganando velocidad, y la ansiedad se sentía no sólo en sus movimientos, sino también en sus gemidos, jadeos y sus respiraciones.

—_Peeta_ —jadeó ella _—voy a…_

—_Vamos, pequeña_ —gruñó sin dejar de embestirla —_Dámelo, nena_ —rugió con el rostro desencajado por el esfuerzo de retrasar su clímax.

—_Más…_ —pidió _—más, por favor, más fuerte…_

—_¿Así, cielo?_ —indagó arremetiendo contra ella con rudeza.

—_Sí, sí_ —aceptó alzando sus caderas para recibirlo más profundamente.

La embistió con fuerza hasta sentirla temblar y sus músculos internos ciñéndole con fuerza.

Bajó su mano y dio un suave apretón al clítoris henchido haciéndola estallar con un grito.

Con sus manos en las caderas femeninas la sostuvo firmemente para embestirla una, dos, tres veces, y por fin dejarse ir en su interior, con un gruñido satisfecho.

_**AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, EL PRIMERO DE LOS PROXIMOS QUE ADAPTARE, CREO QUE LO HARE CADA DOS O 3 DIAS, NO SE COMO SE ME HAGA MAS FACIL YA QUE COMO ESTOY POR COMENZAR LOS EXAMENES FINALES, A VER COMO LOS SUBO.**_

_**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**_

_**BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—_Realmente me gustaría que vinieras. Puedes venir con tus amigas, si quieres, o con quien quieras. Sólo tienes que decírmelo y les incluiré en la lista de invitados._

—_Ok, no sé. Ya te lo confirmaré._

—_Hey, Katniss, sabes que quiero seguir con esto, ¿verdad?_

—_¿A qué te refieres?_ —preguntó con timidez

—_No quiero que esto se quede en una noche maravillosa._

—_¿Fue maravillosa para ti?_

—_Lo fue, y está siendo una mañana maravillosa también, y quiero seguir así, contigo._

—_También yo_ —aseguró ruborosa ocultando su mirada en su última tortita con sirope.

—_Mejor así, porque no pensaba perderte tan pronto. Volviendo al tema de mi viaje a Toronto, había pensado, que en lugar de volver el sábado a Los Angeles, para el miércoles tener que volar a Nueva York, tal vez podría ir allí desde Toronto y, si me dieras alojamiento..._

Katniss le observó con interés.

—_¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?_


	22. Chapter 22

HOLA AQUI LES TRIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA.

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

_**DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO**_

_**CAPITULO 22**_

El sol apenas se colaba en la habitación a través de las gruesas cortinas cuando Peeta despertó.

Entre sus brazos dormía Katniss.

La espalda desnuda de la chica pegada a su pecho, y la curva de sus nalgas acogiendo su erección mañanera.

Se separó de ella unos centímetros para no incomodarla, pero no pudo alejar su brazo de la estrecha cintura femenina.

Hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado en realidad, que no se despertaba con una chica en su cama, y esto le estaba resultando más placentero de lo que recordaba.

El pelo de Katniss sobre la almohada olía a fresas y le resultaba relajante y excitante por partes iguales.

Intentando no despertarla se estiró para ver la hora.

8 AM. Temprano para él, pero Katniss tenía cuatro horas para que saliera su vuelo y debería pasar por su hotel antes de ir al aeropuerto.

Y si los dioses estaban de su parte, quizás pudiese hacerle el amor antes de que marchase.

Suavemente comenzó a acariciar su vientre plano, mientras su rostro se hundía en el cabello de la chica.

Katniss se removió sintiéndose descansada y placenteramente satisfecha.

Le llevó unos instantes reconocer la habitación, pero el suave aliento de Peeta a sus espaldas, junto a sus delicadas caricias, la trajo al presente.

—_Mmm_ —ronroneó con delectación.

—_Buenos días_ —susurró el chico detrás de ella erizándola con su respiración en su piel.

—_Buenos días_ —respondió poniéndose de espaldas sobre la cama.

Peeta apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mano, y su brazo sobre la almohada, mientras la observaba con complacencia.

Sus dedos dibujaban figuras sobre el vientre de la chica electrizando su piel.

—_¿Qué hora es?_ —preguntó rogando le quedaran muchas horas por delante antes de verse obligada a salir de la cama.

—_Las ocho._

—_Tengo que irme_ —dijo aunque sin moverse.

—_Todavía tienes tiempo_ —murmuró mientras sus dedos bajaban por su vientre hasta alcanzar su monte de Venus.

—_Tengo que pasar por el hotel —_explicó separando sus piernas instintivamente.

—_Lo sé, pero es temprano_ —sonrió Peeta escrutando su rostro cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la tibia raja de su sexo —_Todavía tienes que probar las tortitas de Peeta Mellark._

—_¿También preparas tortitas? _—indagó estremeciéndose cuando Peeta presionó el pulgar sobre su clítoris.

—_Sí, y son muy buenas_ —murmuró bajando sus labios al cuello de Katniss a la vez que colaba un dedo en su interior.

—_No sé porqué... pero no lo dudo..._ —gimió alzando sus caderas.

—_¿Te gusta?_ —susurró mientras la embestía con sus dedos y con su boca alcanzaba un pezón erguido.

Katniss gemía retorciéndose contra él, con sus dedos clavándose fuertemente sobre los brazos de Peeta.

—_Más..._ —suplicó entre jadeos y Peeta la complació.

La embistió imprimiendo poco a poco más fuerza a su mano mientras sus labios y sus dientes mordisqueaban sus pezones tiesos.

En el vientre de Katniss se formó un pequeño maremoto que fue incrementando su intensidad a medida que las acometidas de Peeta se intensificaban.

—_Dios, Peeta_ —gimió sintiéndose a punto de colapsar.

—_Vamos, preciosa_ —la instó arremetiendo con más fuerza.

Cuando los músculos de Katniss temblaron ciñendo sus dedos, los retiró haciéndola gemir frustrada.

Se acostó entre sus piernas manteniéndolas separadas con la misma fuerza que Ktaniss intentaba juntarlas.

Sopló sobre su clítoris haciéndola estremecer violentamente con los espasmos de su clímax.

Con jadeos apagados se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

Peeta, sonriente, se acostó sobre ella.

—_¿Estás bien?_ —murmuró sabiendo la respuesta.

—_Eres bueno_ —respondió satisfecha a la vez que enredaba sus brazos tras el cuello de él para atraerlo hacia ella.

—_Lo tomaré como un cumplido._

—_Lo es_ —aseguró restregando su sexo contra él _—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?_ —ronroneó seductora.

—_Creo que cierto apéndice de mi cuerpo, estaría muy contento de poder acoplarse al tuyo_ —bromeó mientras su falo golpeaba contra los inflamados labios de su vulva.

—_Me encantaría._

Peeta estiró la mano para coger un preservativo de la mesita de noche y se lo colocó antes de penetrarla.

Para cuando se dejó caer sobre ella, después de haber alcanzado un potente clímax, tal como el que le había brindado a la chica, ambos estaban satisfechos y exhaustos.

Katniss tomó una ducha mientras Peeta preparaba el desayuno.

—_Vaya, Peeta, sí que sabes cocinar_ —reconoció dando un enorme bocado a su desayuno.

—_Soy un buen partido, ya te lo he dicho._

—_Deberé creerlo._

—_El miércoles debo viajar a Toronto y tenía previsto volver el sábado_ —le explicó

—_¿Por trabajo?_

—_Sí. Estamos buscando locaciones para un nuevo proyecto y quieren que vea algunos sitios allí._

—_¿Tú eliges las locaciones para tus películas?_

—_No, generalmente. Pero formo parte del equipo de producción de este proyecto, así que sí me toca involucrarme._

—_Entiendo._

—_Pero el próximo jueves es el estreno de Dominada en Nueva York._

—_¿Ah, sí?_

—_Sí. Quiero que vengas._

—_¿A dónde?_

—_Al estreno._

—_Oh, Peeta... no sé..._

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_Ya he visto la película —_respondió petulante

—_No vas a decirme que no te gustaría volver a verla_ —replicó con arrogancia

—_¿Verte teniendo sexo con Johanna Mason, o en un trío con ella e Irina Grace? No sé si me atrae mucho la idea_

—_Quizás puedas sacar ideas._

—_¿Ideas?_

—_Sí. Algo que poner en práctica._

—_Ok, me lo pensaré_ —aceptó burlona.

—_Realmente me gustaría que vinieras. Puedes venir con tus amigas, si quieres, o con quien quieras. Sólo tienes que decírmelo y les incluiré en la lista de invitados._

—_Ok, no sé. Ya te lo confirmaré._

—_Hey, Katniss, sabes que quiero seguir con esto, ¿verdad?_

—_¿A qué te refieres?_ —preguntó con timidez

—_No quiero que esto se quede en una noche maravillosa._

—_¿Fue maravillosa para ti?_

—_Lo fue, y está siendo una mañana maravillosa también, y quiero seguir así, contigo._

—_También yo_ —aseguró ruborosa ocultando su mirada en su última tortita con sirope.

—_Mejor así, porque no pensaba perderte tan pronto. Volviendo al tema de mi viaje a Toronto, había pensado, que en lugar de volver el sábado a Los Angeles, para el miércoles tener que volar a Nueva York, tal vez podría ir allí desde Toronto y, si me dieras alojamiento..._

Katniss le observó con interés.

—_¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?_

—_Puedo quedarme en un hotel..._ —se corrigió con cortedad

—_Oh, no, claro que no. Supongo que puedes quedarte en mi casa, pero... ¿qué pasará cuando la prensa te vea saliendo de allí?_

—_Te prometo que seré discreto. Nadie se enterará._

—_¿De verdad crees que puedes evitar a la prensa?_

—_Puedes encerrarme en tu casa y no me moveré de allí más que para ir al teatro el jueves._ —ofreció arqueando su cejo sugestivamente.

—_Ok, de acuerdo. Me parece bien pero, ya sabes, me gustaría mantener a la prensa alejada de todo esto._

—_Y a mí_ —aseguró enredando sus dedos con los de ella a través de la isla de la cocina —_Entonces el sábado estaré allí. Te llamaré para decirte la hora de mi vuelo._

—_¿Quieres que te recoja en el aeropuerto?_ —indagó esperando que rechazara su oferta

—_Creo que será mejor que no lo hagas._

—_Ok. Ahora creo que realmente debería irme_ —dijo mirando la hora en su reloj

—_Lo sé. Sólo quiero que sepas que no esperaba tanto de este fin de semana, pero es el mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo._

—_También yo_ —sonrió levantándose de su asiento para ir hasta él y fundirse en un beso que debería durarles una semana.

Estaba tumbada dentro de la bañera de hidromasaje, con un disco de Vangelis sonando suavemente en su iPod, cuando el timbre sonó insistente esa noche.

Pensó en ignorarlo, pero después de un par de minutos volvió a sonar implacable.

—_¡Va! —_gritó _—¡Ya voy!_

Refunfuñó molesta mientras salía de la bañera y se ponía su grueso albornoz blanco.

Apenas se pasó la toalla por las piernas para eliminar el exceso de agua y caminó descalza hasta la puerta de su departamento.

—_¿Qué?_ —gritó a la vez que abría cuando el timbre volvía a repicar _—Aquí estoy —_gruñó a su mejor amiga que la observaba desde el otro lado de la puerta risueña

—_Aquí estoy_ —anunció Madge entrando en el departamento sin siquiera esperar a ser invitada —_Traigo tailandés y un vino blanco buenísimo._

—_¿Qué haces aquí, Madge?_ —gimió

Su amiga se volteó a verla con una mirada furiosa que intentaba esconder.

—_Tú_ —la acusó —_Eres una pésima mejor amiga, y voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que no me hayas llamado en todo el día de ayer ni tampoco hoy. Estoy esperando que vuelvas de Los Angeles para que me cuentes todo lo que seguro tienes que contar, y no te has dignado llamarme. Así que puedes vestirte si quieres, mientras yo sirvo la comida. Pero no voy a largarme de aquí hasta que me expliques todo._

—_No sé qué quieres que te explique..._ —comenzó a decir pero se vio interrumpida por el dedo acusador de su amiga

—_No te atrevas, Katniss Everdeen. No te atrevas a decir que no tienes nada que contarme porque estoy segura de que no es así, así que, aquí espero tus explicaciones. Venga, ve a vestirte_ —ordenó

Rezongando Katniss volvió a su habitación y se vistió con un pantalón corto y una camiseta de Beastie Boys, y se reunió con su amiga en el sofá del salón, donde Madge ya daba cuenta de su cena.

Madge sirvió dos copas de vino y se recostó en el sofá mirándola inquisitiva.

—_¿Y bien?_

—_¿Qué quieres saber?_ —preguntó con resignación

—_Ya sabes. Todo. ¿Volviste ayer?_

—_No. Volví hoy._

—_¿Hoy?_ —indagó socarrona su amiga —_Pensé que tenías tu billete marcado para el domingo._

—_Lo tenía pero lo cambié. Ya está_ —comentó con fastidio —_Todo lo que imaginas, fue lo que sucedió. No sé para qué quieres que te lo explique, sino para volverte arrogante y petulante._

—_¿Todo? _—rió su amiga _—¿Todo, todo, todo?_

—_No sé que son tus todo, todo, todo, pero sí, o casi._

—_¿Hubo trío con Peeta Mellark y Johanna Mason? ¿O con Peeta y Gloss Bligth?_

—_No hubo trío con nadie_

—_Vaya_ —exclamó divertida _—¿Y sexo?_

—_Sí._

—_Con Peeta Mellark, supongo_

—_¿Con quién más?_

—_Qué sé yo, tía. Tú eres tan rara._

—_Vete al infierno._

—_Vamos, cuéntame todo._

—_¿Qué quieres saber?_

—_Todo_ —sentenció y Katniss se vio obligada a explicar con detalle su fin de semana, aunque obviando la discusión con Peeta por la exclusividad, o falta de ella, de Cato para con su amiga.

—_¿Por qué quieres mantenerlo oculto_? —inquirió Madge después de que Katniss acabara su monólogo

—_¿De verdad lo preguntas?_

—_Sí. Dejaste a Gale porque te mantenía oculta y ahora quieres hacer lo mismo con tu relación con Peeta._

—_Dios, Madge. Es completamente diferente._

—_No veo porqué._

—_¿Cómo que por qué? Llevaba dos años saliendo con Gale. Y sólo dos días con Peeta._

—_O sea que cuando llegues a los dos años con Peeta no querrás ocultarlo._

—_No estoy segura de que lleguemos a tanto, pero sí, si llegáramos a tanto no lo ocultaría. De hecho lo dejaría de ocultar mucho antes de llegar a los dos años. Pero además no hablo de ocultárselo a nuestros allegados, sino que no creo que haga falta que el mundo entero lo sepa. Y, lamentablemente, todo lo que sucede en la vida de Peeta llega a oídos del mundo entero._

—_Ya, pero tendría que pasar años alejado de su mundo, del cine y la prensa antes de que se olvidaran de él y lo que hiciese no llegase a oídos de todo el mundo._

—_Lo sé_ —reconoció —_Pero ahora mismo, con la fama que Peeta se ha ganado a pulso, no quiero convertirme en una chica más. Supongo que si lograra aparecer en las revistas sin ninguna mujer a su lado, durante, no sé, un par de meses, entonces yo no quedaría como una marca más en el cabecero de su cama._

—_¿Te preocupa ser una marca más en el cabecero de su cama?_

—_Desde luego que sí, quien diga que no le preocupa, miente. Y Peeta ha salido con muchísimas mujeres. Pero, por otra parte, confío en que no es eso lo que quiere tener conmigo. Al menos eso es lo que ha dicho, y no encuentro razón para no creer en él. Pero sin importar lo que él o yo pensemos, ¿crees que alguien más creerá que Peeta Mellark está preparado para una relación monógama y fiel?_ —indagó arqueando una ceja

—_No, supongo que no pero ¿qué importa lo que todos piensen?_

—_Mira, Madge, si sólo lo pensaran no me preocuparía tanto, pero realmente no tengo ganas de que las revistas me humillen, o me hagan ver como la tonta que pensaba que podía convertir a Peeta en un tipo fiel. No tengo ganas de que hablen de mí como el último polvo de Peeta. Y, sobre todo, no tengo ganas de escuchar a mi padre o a mi hermano gritándome o regañándome por poner el apellido Everdeen en las portadas de las revistas sensacionalistas. Ya bastante escuché cuando Maysilee Donner explicó al mundo que se había tirado a Peeta en mi estudio._

—_Sí, supongo que tienes razón_ —reconoció Madge—_¿Qué opina Peeta de eso?_

—_Está de acuerdo en que lo mantengamos en privado, al menos de momento. Lo que significa que, aunque probablemente se lo tenga que decir a Annie, tienes que ayudarme a convencerla de no explicárselo a Finnick._

—_Cuenta con ello. _—aseguró la rubia _—Y bien, ¿qué planes tenemos de ahora en más?_

—_Cómprate un vestido bonito, porque la semana próxima, estás invitada al estreno de Dominada por la pasión, parte dos, en Nueva York._

—_¿De verdad? _—rió Madge—_Genial. Ahora cuéntame qué tal la película. Sale Mellark completamente desnudo._

—_Te recuerdo que hablas de mi novio _—dijo mirándola con sus ojos entrecerrados y arrancándole una carcajada divertida a su amiga.

* * *

_**HOLA PERDON POR TARADAR EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ULTIMAMENTE HE TENIDO DEMASIADA TAREA Y APARTE TENGO EXAMENES FINALES Y JUNTO CON ELLO TAMBIEN ENTREGAR CARPETAS, PERO BUENO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE YA PUDE ACTUALIZAR.**_

_**DIGANME QUELES PARECIO ASI QUE NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—_¿Qué hay el sábado?_

—_He quedado_

—_¿Has quedado? ¿Con quién?_

—_Con la mismísima Clove Kentwell _—explicó con arrogancia

—_¿Con Clove?_ —inquirió sorprendido _—Explícame eso._

_Clove Kentwell _era una modelo que poco a poco se había hecho bastante famosa, trabajando para Victoria's Secrets.

Peeta la había conocido gracias a _Gloss Bligth_, su compañero de elenco en Dominada, ya que salían juntos hacía varios meses.

De hecho, en la première pasada, le había parecido verles juntos.

**BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN**


	23. Chapter 23

HOLA AQUI LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA.

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

_**CAPITULO 23**_

Cato encontró a Peeta en el banco de pesas, del pequeño gimnasio que tenía instalado en casa.

—_Hey, golfo_ —le llamó dándole un puntapié en su propio pie.

—_Cato_—contestó mientras levantaba las pesas que tenía en las manos.

—_Te has levantado temprano hoy, ¿no?_

—_Un poco. Tengo una reunión con Caesar a las 11._

—_¿Alguna novedad?_

—_No. Sólo tiene un guión al que quiere que le eche un ojo._

—_¿Para hacer qué?_

—_Es una historia de época sobre la que llevamos meses debatiendo._ —explicó soltando las pesas para secarse el sudor con la toalla que tenía más cerca. —_Han corregido el guión varias veces y me quiere enseñar el definitivo._

—_¿Sigue en pie el viaje a Toronto?_

—_Sí, pero no tienes que venir si no quieres, ya lo sabes. No habrá problemas._

—_Oh, no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer._ —aseguró su amigo sentándose frente a él mientras estiraba los músculos.

—_¿Volvemos el sábado?_

Peeta supo de inmediato que Cato le tomaría el pelo durante el resto de la semana.

—_En realidad yo iré el sábado directamente a Nueva York._

—_¿Ah, sí?_ —comentó petulante su amigo recostándose en su lugar _—¿Y eso por qué?_

—_Ya lo sabes así que no hace falta que te hagas el idiota conmigo._

—_¿Tiene algo que ver Katniss Everdeen?_

—_Ya sabes que sí. Le he invitado al estreno y me quedaré con ella desde el sábado hasta el jueves._

—_Me imagino._

—_Tú puedes venir conmigo a Nueva York el sábado o puedes volver a casa y viajar el miércoles._

—_Prefiero volver a casa._

—_¿Ah, sí? _—sonrió con sorna —_Qué extraño. Siendo que Madge, alias la bomba rubia, estará en Nueva York._

—_Sí, pero bastará con que la vea en el estreno, ya que me imagino que si Katniss está allí, es probable que Madge lo esté también._

—_Sí, seguramente. No podía dejar que Katniss fuese sola, así que le ofrecí que llevara a sus amigas. No me lo ha confirmado pero si prefieres que le diga que no..._

—_No, no, qué va, lo entiendo. De todos modos me gusta estar con Madge, ese no es problema. Pero el sábado..._

—_¿Qué hay el sábado?_

—_He quedado._

—_¿Has quedado? ¿Con quién?_

—_Con la mismísima __Clove Kentwell_—explicó con arrogancia

—_¿Con Clove?_ —inquirió sorprendido _—Explícame eso._

_Clove Kentwell_ era una modelo que poco a poco se había hecho bastante famosa, trabajando para Victoria's Secret.

Edward la había conocido gracias a _Gloss Bligth_, su compañero de elenco en Dominada, ya que salían juntos hacía varios meses.

De hecho, en la première pasada, le había parecido verles juntos.

—_El viernes fue a la première con el capullo de __Gloss Bligth__._

—_Creí verla._

—_Pero el muy idiota se emborrachó en la fiesta y discutieron, y allí estaba el hombro consolador de Cato McCarthy._

—_Vaya. Eres rápido._

—_No tanto, ya que no hicimos nada más que concretar una cita para el sábado próximo porque ella estará fuera de la ciudad hasta el jueves._

—_Vaya_ —repitió poniéndose serio —_Hey, Em, ¿sabes que Madge está enamorada de ti, o algo así?_

—_¿Eh? ¿Te lo dijo Katniss?_

—_Sí. Parece ser que está bastante entusiasmada y, de hecho, te guarda fidelidad, o algo parecido._

—_¿Quieres decir que no se acuesta con nadie más que conmigo?_

—_Eso dijo Katniss._

—_Vaya _—exclamó mesándose los cabellos.

—_Sí, pero lo más interesante es que ella cree que tú tampoco lo haces._

—_¿De verdad? ¿Eso hace?_

—_Sí. Creo que tal vez deberías aclararle que para ti no es tan serio._

—_Oh, no, claro que no. Si se lo dijera seguramente no querría verme más, y yo la paso bien con ella._

—_Aún así._

—_Tú calla. No le digas a Katniss nada sobre Clove, ni sobre nadie más._

—_Katniss sabe que no le eres exclusivo._

—_¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Se lo has dicho?_

—_Ella preguntó._

—_Y ¿no podías mentirle?_

—_No quiero mentirle a Katniss. Ya bastante desconfía de mí como para mentirle sobre otras personas._

—_Ya, lo entiendo, pero tampoco hace falta que le hables de mí._

—_Lo siento, Cato. No diré nada pero tampoco voy a mentirle._

—_Entonces ¿te gusta?_

—_Bastante._

—_¿Vas en serio?_

—_Es pronto para saberlo, apenas nos conocemos, pero me gusta y quiero ver si puede salir algo_ _bueno de todo esto_ —confesó —_Tú la viste, Cato. Creo que ninguna chica podría encajar mejor en mi vida y mi familia._

—_¿Y ella? _

—_No sé. Creo que quiere intentarlo, pero no termina de confiar en mí._

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_Supongo que no tengo muy buena fama._

—_¿Por qué lo dices?_

—_Venga, Cato. Tú y yo nunca hemos prestado mucha atención a todo esto, y nos ha parecido ridículo y gracioso, pero a los ojos de Bella, me he estado tirando a cuantas mujeres se me han cruzado y no he sido justamente respetuoso con ellas._

—_¿No has sido respetuoso? Les has dado lo que buscaban, ninguna se ha quedado desconforme, ¿o sí?_

—_Katniss no lo ve así, y tal vez tenga razón. Podría haber sido más discreto con mis ligues, podría no haberme tirado a una modelo con la que tenía que trabajar en el lavabo de su estudio, por ejemplo._

—_Sí, creo que esa vez debiste tener más tacto. Pero convengamos que la chica lo disfrutó lo suficiente como para salir a explicarlo a las revistas. Le sirvió colgarse de tu fama._

—_Sí, tal vez sí, pero supongo que yo no debí ponerme en esa situación._

—_Entonces ¿se acabaron las chicas para Peeta Mellark?_

—_Sí. Ahora estaré con una única chica. _—sentenció.

Katniss estaba en el cuarto oscuro de su estudio fotográfico trabajando con unos negativos de una campaña para una nueva colonia de Versace.

Aunque tenía un arsenal de cámaras digitales, siempre le gustaba utilizar su adorada Nikon FM2 y gastaba con ella varios rollos de película.

Amaba la fotografía y le resultaba increíblemente relajante encerrarse en su cuarto oscuro y trabajar con los líquidos reveladores y el papel fotográfico.

Con ayuda de una pinza plástica, sacó de una bandeja una copia de una foto de la modelo tumbada sobre el capó de un Mercedes descapotable, con el puente de Brooklyn al fondo.

Dos golpes secos resonaron en la puerta que comunicaba la habitación con su despacho.

—_Un momento_ —dijo mientras colgaba la copia húmeda de uno de los cordeles que cruzaban la habitación a tales efectos.

Esa tarde tenía una cita con los de Vogue, para concretar los detalles de un reportaje que tenían previsto publicar para el final del verano, pero no le había parecido que hubiese estado tanto tiempo en el cuarto de revelado.

No se había equivocado, aún faltaban dos horas para su cita.

Lo supo cuando entró en su despacho y se encontró a Gale Hawthorne sentado frente a su escritorio con pose indolente.

—_Gale_ —comentó con pesadez —_¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Hola, cielo_ —dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a ella

Katniss volteó la cara cuando él intentó besarla y sus labios apenas rozaron su mejilla.

Jacob se envaró pero achacó la frialdad de la chica a sus últimas conversaciones.

—_¿Qué haces aquí?_ —repitió caminando hasta el escritorio y sentándose tras él

—_Necesitaba verte, y estos días te has vuelto difícil de ver_ —sonrió displicente

Katniss le observó mascando chicle con indolencia y sin contestar.

—_Te estuve llamando este fin de semana_ —explicó —_y no contestaste ni una sola de mis llamadas._

—_Estoy enterada_ —comentó con sarcasmo mal disimulado.

Ese fin de semana, Gale la había llamado varias veces y le había dejado mensajes de voz en el contestador, pero ella le había ignorado completamente.

—_Me imagino que lo estás. También fui a buscarte a tu departamento y no estabas._

—_Soy consciente también de no haber estado en mi departamento. ¿Se puede saber qué coño quieres, Gale? Porque si pretendes explicarme lo que he hecho el fin de semana, déjame aclararte que lo sé con certeza._

—_Tenemos que hablar —_dijo el hombre

—_No tenemos nada de qué hablar_ —le contradijo ella

—_Hemos firmado la sentencia de divorcio_ —informó sorprendiéndola

—_¿Ah, sí?_

—_Sí. Ya llegamos al acuerdo y está todo listo, sólo hace falta que el juez lo firme._

—_Bien_ —dijo Katniss a falta de saber qué decir

—_¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?_

—_No sé qué quieres que diga._

—_Por Dios, Katniss, llevas dos años esperando que acabara de divorciarme, y ahora que por fin está hecho sólo dices "bien"._

—_Te equivocas, Gale . No llevo dos años esperando que te divorcies, llevaba_ —recalcó —_dos años esperando que te divorciaras, pero ahora mismo me importa un pimiento, si te divorcias, te vuelves a casar, o enviudas. Ya no me importa porque tú y yo terminamos._

—_Oh, cielo, lo sé. Pero también sé que ahora ya no hay razones para que estemos separados. Ya tengo el divorcio, ya no me importa lo que Glimmer pueda decir o hacer si sabe que estamos juntos. Se acabó, Katniss, se acabó eso de tener que escondernos. Ya no más, cielo. _—expuso sonriendo.

—_Tú y yo terminamos_ —repitió Katniss

—_Eso son tonterías, cielo. Fue un simple malentendido. Yo no me había dado cuenta lo importante que era para ti lo nuestro, y lo importante que era que el mundo pudiera saberlo. Pero ahora ya está, cielo, ya se acabó. Para demostrártelo, esta noche iremos a cenar al sitio más exclusivo de la ciudad. Donde tú quieras, tú y yo frente a todos los que estén allí. Y el fin de semana cuando los chicos estén en casa, quiero que tú te quedes con nosotros. Voy a presentarte como mi prometida._

—_¿Tu prometida?_ —preguntó extrañada

—_Sí, porque desde luego quiero casarme contigo, y hoy mismo, o mañana si estás libre, iremos a Tiffany para que elijas tu anillo. El diamante más grande y deslumbrante que hayas visto jamás._

—_Tú y yo terminamos_ —dijo Katniss una vez más y por fin se ganó una mirada confusa de su ex novio.

—_¿Qué quieres decir? _

—_Que terminamos. Se acabó. No estamos juntos ni volveremos a estarlo. No voy a volver contigo sin importarme que finalmente te hayas divorciado._

—_No seas infantil, ¿quieres?_ —dijo desdeñoso _—¿Vas a decirme que vas a tirar lo que tenemos por una simple discusión?_

—_Seré infantil, pero para mí no fue en ningún momento una simple discusión. Me ocultaste, a mí y a nuestra relación durante dos años, como si fuese algo de lo que avergonzarse. Te paseaste con tus hijos delante de mis narices sin darme el lugar que me correspondía como tu novia. Te recuerdo que me echaste de tu casa un domingo a las siete de la mañana, como si hubiera sido una prostituta, a la que tuvieras que ocultar de los castos ojos de tu hija._

—_Estás exagerando, como siempre._

—_¡Pues vete al infierno!_ —gritó furiosa _—¿Crees que exagero? Pues déjame en paz. No voy a volver contigo. Eres libre de volver con Emily o de conseguirte otra estúpida que esté dispuesta a dejarse humillar._

—_Dios, Katniss _—gimió el hombre exasperado —_Deja de decir sandeces. Lo he hecho por ti, ¿no lo entiendes? Lo he hecho por ti, mi amor, todo por ti, para que podamos estar juntos._

—_Pues tal vez debiste preguntarme antes para saber si cambiaría algo que lo hicieras o no, porque evidentemente, no ha cambiado nada._

—_¿Realmente me estás diciendo que no vas a volver conmigo?_ —inquirió desconcertado

—_Tal vez debas saber que estoy con alguien más_ —explicó

—_¿Estás con alguien más? ¿Qué significa eso?_

—_Conocí a alguien y estoy saliendo con él._

—_¿Quién es?_

—_No te importa._

—_Claro que me importa. Dime quién es._

—_Es el chico más guapo y dulce que he conocido jamás. Me trata como si yo fuera una diosa, y folla como los mismísimos dioses_ —sentenció con desdén.

—_Vaya, sí que habías resultado rápida. Sé que no fui tu primer hombre y también supe siempre que te habías follado a todos esos perdedores con los que salías, pero no pensaba que eras tan fresca como para tirarte a otro cuando aún no hace dos meses que lo dejaste con tu novio con el que estuviste dos años._

—_Me importa una mierda que intentes humillarme, Gale. Me importa una mierda tu opinión, sobre mí, sobre el chico con el que salgo y sobre lo que sea que creas que podría importarme. Sólo sé que estoy con alguien y no voy a volver contigo, ni siquiera para incomodar a la malcriada de tu hija._

—_¿Qué coño tiene que ver Rachel en esto? _

—_¡Cuéntame todo!_ —la voz en grito de Annie resonó en cuanto la chica entró como una tromba a su despacho _—Oh, Gale_ —dijo parándose en seco al verle —_Lo siento, Katniss, no sabía que estabas ocupada._

—_Gale ya se va. _

—_En absoluto_ —la contradijo él —_Vamos a aclarar esto. No voy a permitir que lo dejes así._

—_Ya es tarde, Gale. Tu solución llega dos años tarde. Ahora si me disculpas tengo una reunión_ —le espetó señalándole la puerta por la que el hombre salió refunfuñando ante la mirada atónita de Annie.

—_Vaya —_exclamó la chica cuando se sentó frente a ella _—Nunca creí que fueses capaz de hablarle así a ese capullo._

—_Ya. Me temo que él tampoco nunca lo creyó._ —reconoció con tristeza

—_¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Qué quería?_

—_Acaba de divorciarse_

—_¿De verdad?_

—_Sí. Acaba de firmar el divorcio y quería que volviésemos. Me dijo que me compraría un anillo y quería casarse conmigo y presentarme a sus hijos en calidad de su prometida._

—_¿Eso hizo?_ —inquirió Anniw realmente sorprendida

—_Sí_

—_Vaya. ¿Qué le dijiste?_

—_Que se fuera por donde había venido. _

—_¿Ni siquiera te tentó la idea?_

—_No. No voy a negar que cuando lo dijo pensé que si sólo lo hubiera hecho tres meses atrás, antes de la hecatombe, le habría dicho que sí sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero claro, tres meses atrás él seguía creyendo que me tendría en su cama y en su vida eternamente, sin importar lo mucho que me menospreciara._

—_Nunca entenderé cómo pudiste estar con él todo este tiempo._

—_Fue bueno para desterrar a Tresh y toda su parasitaria existencia._

—_Ya lo creo pero es que Tresh era un cabrón._

—_Parece ser que sólo sé relacionarme con cabrones_ —se lamentó apenada

—_Parece ser que estás cambiando la racha_ —la corrigió Annie con una sonrisa enorme —_Cuéntame todo sobre el S.A.C._

—_¿S.A.C.? _

—_Sí, Madge y yo hemos decidido que no sería conveniente llamarle por su nombre, ya sabes, la prensa, los fans…_

—_No sé si es prudente preguntar qué significa S.A.C._

—_S.A.C. Sexy Actor Caliente_ —explicó la chica divertida

—_Vaya, supongo que le gustará saberlo._

—_No tienes por qué decírselo._

—_No, supongo que no._

—_Bueno, ahora cuéntame todo_ —exigió su amiga

—_Estoy segura de que Madge ya te ha contado todo_

—_Seguramente sí, pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios de enamorada_ —se burló haciéndole reír.

* * *

_**Hola perdón por el retraso pero por varios motivos personales no había podido actualizar pero lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí actualizando.**_

**Les tengo una propuesta, por la tardanza, que si este capítulo tiene más de tres comentarios subo otro instantáneamente.**

**Así que no olviden comentar.**

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo**_

Mantener el control le estaba requiriendo un esfuerzo hercúleo, pero estaba decidido a darle a la chica una experiencia difícil de olvidar.

Katniss se restregaba contra él intentando calmar el ardor que la comenzaba a invadir.

Peeta llevó las manos a sus caderas para detener su vaivén.

—_Quieta_ —ordenó antes de abocarse nuevamente sobre sus pechos

—_Por favor, Peeta…_

—_Dije quieta_ —repitió —_y no quisiera tener que atarte._

La sugerencia de Peeta le excitó de formas que no creía podría hacerlo.

Peeta sintió en su pene la respuesta de Katniss, cuando sus músculos le ciñeron un poco más.

—_¿Lo harías?_ —musitó

—_Te gustaría_ —aseguró él

—_No lo sé_ —confesó

—_No era una pregunta. Te gustaría_ —sonrió petulante dando dos cortos embates contra su sexo_ —Pero no voy a hacerlo… aún…_

**Besos atte: LuciaEverdeen**


	24. Chapter 24

HOLA AQUI LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA.

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

_**CAPITULO 24**_

El avión de Peeta tenía previsto llegar a las doce del mediodía al aeropuerto de Nueva York.

Según lo que le comentara, un coche de alquiler le estaría esperando así que no podía tardar.

Le había dado el código de seguridad del aparcamiento del edificio, para que no tuviera que bajar del coche y nadie le reconociera.

Katniss llevaba alrededor de una hora dando vueltas por el departamento cuando por fin sonó el timbre de su puerta.

Se lanzó hacia ella, pero se detuvo intentando calmar su respiración y nerviosismo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, él sonrió indolente.

Con unos vaqueros azules que caían sobre sus caderas de forma sexy, camisa blanca y chaqueta de piel negra; gorra de los Lakers y gafas de aviador enganchadas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, era la imagen misma de la sexy masculinidad.

—_Hola, preciosa_ —susurró entrando en el departamento mientras se quitaba la gorra.

Soltó su mochila y su petate de lona sobre el parqué y la atrajo a sus brazos después de cerrar la puerta con un suave puntapié.

—_Hola_ —murmuró encantada entre sus brazos antes de que Peeta asaltara sus labios para besarla con destreza.

Levantó las piernas y las enredó en la estrecha cintura de él, mientras sus cuerpos se amoldaban.

Peeta se recostó contra la puerta sosteniendo a Katniss con las manos bajo sus nalgas.

De haber conocido mejor el departamento, se habría dirigido a la habitación, pero quiso comportarse tan caballerosamente como le fuera posible y no se movió de allí.

—_Mi habitación es la última puerta a la derecha_ —murmuró Katniss contra sus labios haciéndole sonreír.

No supo si lo hacía porque sentía claramente la erección de Peeta chocando contra su sexo, pero no se resistió.

—_Lo que tú digas_ —respondió atravesando el pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación.

La habitación de Katniss era femenina y cálida.

Los muebles eran blancos y en el medio de la habitación una enorme cama de hierro forjado cubierta con un edredón dorado, era el centro de atención.

Peeta la tumbó sobre la cama y se tumbó sobre ella.

—_Tengo que hacerte el amor_ —confesó Peeta mientras levantaba la sudadera gris de Katniss y se la quitaba por la cabeza

—_No veo la hora_ —confesó

—_Desnúdate_ —ordenó con ansiedad.

Se levantó de la cama y se desvistió viendo a la chica de rodillas sobre el colchón haciendo lo mismo.

Su erección creció un poco más al ver el delicado conjunto de encaje azul que escondía su camiseta de algodón y sus vaqueros desgastados.

—_Déjatelos_ —ordenó cuando vio las manos de Katniss dirigirse al broche de su sujetador

—_¿Fetichista?_ —dijo ella sonriendo divertida antes de bajar sus manos y hacer un lado las mantas para tumbarse sobre las sábanas frescas.

—_Llámale como quieras pero, cariño, realmente tienes un arsenal de lencería que hará fallar mi corazón._

—_Me gusta la lencería_ —confesó recordando la tarde anterior que había pasado en La Perla, donde había gastado cerca de dos mil dólares en lencería para utilizar en los días que estuviera con Peeta.

—_Y a mí_ —aseguró bajando sus bóxer para liberar el duro miembro.

Katniss se lamió los labios al ver la cabeza brillante y palpitante apuntarla directamente.

—_Creo que esto irá demasiado rápido_ —confesó a la vez que se enfundaba en un preservativo que acababa de sacar del bolsillo de su vaquero _—si no me cubro ahora no sé si recordaré hacerlo_ —explicó sonriendo.

Peeta se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas separándolas.

Bajó su rostro hasta el pubis femenino y aspiró el aroma almizclado de la excitación de Katniss.

Katniss se humedeció un poco más.

Los dientes de Peeta mordisquearon suavemente su monte de Venus, por arriba del encaje de sus braguitas.

Katniss levantó las caderas hacia él y Peeta calzó sus manos bajo los tersos glúteos desnudos.

Con sus labios y sus dientes apretaba y tironeaba del sexo de la chica sin desnudarla.

El calor de su aliento sobre su sexo, más la suave tela rascándole la piel la excitaba hasta la locura,

Peeta hizo a un lado las braguitas sin quitárselas y hundió su boca y su lengua entre los tibios y húmedos labios femeninos saboreándola con ansiedad.

Katniss respiraba agitada retorciéndose entre las manos del chico.

Los labios de Peeta abandonaron su sexo para subir por su cuerpo besando su vientre y sus pechos cubiertos también por el encaje azul.

Manteniendo separadas a un lado las braguitas, tanteó con su pene la húmeda raja y lentamente la penetró.

Katniss jadeó separando sus piernas y enredándolas en la cintura estrecha.

Los brazos de ella se enredaron tras el cuello de él atrayéndolo hacia sí, pero después de un corto beso en los labios, la boca de él se dirigió a sus pequeños pero erguidos pechos.

A través del sujetador besó y mordisqueó los pezones rígidos, llevándola a la locura.

—_¿No vas a desnudarme?_ —jadeó Katniss apretando su cabeza contra ella

—_No_ —dijo rotundo sin dejar de atormentarla

—_¿Al menos vas a moverte dentro mío?_ —murmuró con agitación

—_Yo lo decidiré_ —anunció haciéndola gemir.

Mantener el control le estaba requiriendo un esfuerzo hercúleo, pero estaba decidido a darle a la chica una experiencia difícil de olvidar.

Katniss se restregaba contra él intentando calmar el ardor que la comenzaba a invadir.

Peeta llevó las manos a sus caderas para detener su vaivén.

—_Quieta_ —ordenó antes de abocarse nuevamente sobre sus pechos

—_Por favor, Peeta…_

—_Dije quieta_ —repitió —_y no quisiera tener que atarte._

La sugerencia de Peeta le excitó de formas que no creía podría hacerlo.

Peeta sintió en su pene la respuesta de Katniss, cuando sus músculos le ciñeron un poco más.

—_¿Lo harías?_ —musitó

—_Te gustaría_ —aseguró él

—_No lo sé_ —confesó

—_No era una pregunta. Te gustaría_ —sonrió petulante dando dos cortos embates contra su sexo_ —Pero no voy a hacerlo… aún…_

Peeta volvió sus manos a los pechos de ella y los sobó y tironeó aún a través del encaje azul del sujetador.

Katniss removió su pubis contra él, completamente excitada e incapaz de contenerse.

La mano de Peeta bajó por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el rígido botón de su femineidad y lo atormentó con la tela interponiéndose entre sus cuerpos.

El encaje le rascaba pero eso la avivaba más.

Peeta llevó su boca al pecho inflamado y besó, chupó y succionó el pequeño pezón endureciéndolo entre sus labios.

Cuando la respiración de Katniss se volvió más agitada comenzó por fin a moverse contra ella, embistiéndola.

Sus labios seguían atormentando su pecho mientras su mano hacía lo propio con el otro pecho.

La excitación de él iba en aumento a la par que la de ella.

La embistió con premura una y otra vez imprimiendo más presión cada vez mientras la sentía ascender por los caminos del orgasmo.

Katniss se arqueó contra él mientras gemía entre pequeños gritos y jadeos, en el borde de la culminación.

Dio una profunda embestida a la vez que sus dientes mordían con fuerte presión el pezón henchido y sensible. El pinchazo que sintió en su pecho descargó en su vientre y en su clítoris lanzándola con fuerza al precipicio del clímax.

Katniss gritó mientras clavaba sus dedos en los hombros de Peeta alzando sus caderas para acoplarse mejor él.

Con unas últimas acometidas profundas se dejó ir en su interior con un gruñido satisfecho.

Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo laxo intentando recobrar el normal ritmo de su corazón.

Cuando hubo ralentizado su respiración se apoyó sobre sus codos para mirarla de frente.

El rostro de Katniss aún rubicundo y perlado de transpiración lucía relajado y satisfecho.

—_¿Cómo estás?_ —preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha

—_Sin palabras_ —suspiró haciéndole carcajear

Besó su rostro con devoción antes de salirse de su interior y tumbarse un momento a su lado.

Llevó las manos a su miembro semi erecto y se quitó el preservativo a la vez que se levantaba de la cama.

—_¿El baño?_ —preguntó deteniéndose frente a una de las puertas que había en la pared de la derecha

—_Sí_ —contestó embelesada con el cuerpo desnudo del hombre más deseado del momento

¡Dios! Debía estar soñando.

Una semana atrás había visto en la enorme pantalla de un cine de Los Angeles, esa misma escena.

Peeta Mellark caminando desnudo hacia la puerta del baño, después de hacer el amor con una chica a la que había hecho gritar de placer.

No obstante, había algunas diferencias.

Ella no tenía los ojos vendados ni las manos esposadas al cabecero de la cama.

Sus nalgas no estaba rojas por haber sido azotadas ni había un tapón anal llenando su entrada trasera.

Se excitó al reconocer que no le disgustaría estar en esa situación alguna vez.

Su sonrisa lasciva llamó la atención de Peeta en cuanto volvió a la habitación después de haber tirado el condón y haberse limpiado.

—_¿Qué?_ —preguntó risueño volviendo a la cama y atrayéndola para acostarla sobre su pecho

—_¿Qué qué?_ —intentó evadirle

—_¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa pícara?_

—_Nada, sólo pensaba._

—_¿En qué?_

Dudó vergonzosa antes de hablar.

—_Hace una semana te vi en la pantalla del cine haciendo el amor con una chica y hoy estás aquí haciéndolo conmigo._

—_Confieso que lo he disfrutado increíblemente contigo y nada con esa chica._

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_¿Por qué no? Primero porque a veces no es muy cómodo acostarse semidesnudo con una chica que es una gran amiga pero con la que no tienes nada de química sexual. Y aún si fuera una chica que me interesase, como tú, por ejemplo, no es divertido tener un séquito de personas a tu alrededor, entre cámaras, guionista, director, técnicos de sonido, iluminadores, maquilladores, etcétera, etcétera. No serías capaz de mantener una erección ni aunque le ataras un globo de helio. Algunas escenas muy explícitas y que en la pantalla se ven íntimas y espontáneas se han tenido que grabar decenas de veces. ¿Recuerdas la escena en la que Nate le confiesa a Sam que la ama?_

—_Sí_ —reconoció Bella recordando la escena

Johanna Mason estaba tumbada en la cama atada de pies y manos, Peeta desnudo encima de ella haciéndole el amor.

La penetraba y se movía dentro de ella a la vez que le confesaba su amor en un parlamento largo y complejo.

—_En principio se debía rodar la escena completa en una única toma._ —explicó —_Fue imposible._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_La idea era que yo me moviera sobre ella emulando los vaivenes del sexo mientras recitaba mi monólogo. Sobre nuestras cabezas los micrófonos, el técnico de iluminación al otro lado, la cámara a diez centímetros de nosotros. Era imposible concentrarme, y la constante fricción de mi cuerpo sobre el de Johanna le producía cosquillas. Las primeras cuatro tomas se cortaron cuando Johanna estalló en carcajadas después de unas pocas frases mías, las siguientes diez tomas, fueron alternativas, reía o ella, o lo hacía yo recordando sus risas._

—_Vaya, fue una escena maravillosa en la pantalla._

—_Sí, se supone que era muy sexy, pero grabarla no lo fue en absoluto. ¿Y la semana de aprendizaje?_

—_No_ —negó Katniss—_No me arruines la impresión que me quedó de esa parte_

—_Vaya —_exclamó sorprendido —¿_Qué impresión te quedó?_

—_No sé_ —dijo ruborizándose —_Creo que es algo digno de probar_ —confesó

En la película, Nate, decidido a instruir a Sam en la sumisión y el sadismo, la mantiene recluida durante una semana en una de las habitaciones de su mansión.

Cada día le enseña algo diferente. Sam nunca sabe cuándo aparecerá su amante, ni tan sólo si lo hará o no.

No sabe cuando podrá comer, beber o hacer sus necesidades.

Pasa horas con los ojos vendados, o incluso atada a una cama o a las anillas que cuelgan del techo, sin saber cuando llegará Nate para hacer lo que sea que él desee.

Cada visita de Nate es una sorpresa para Sam.

Puede hacerle el amor, darle sexo oral, azotarla simplemente para dejarla dolorida y excitada sin permitirle el desahogo, o simplemente obligarla a verle masturbarse frente a ella.

—_¿Te gustaría probarlo?_ —indagó Peeta curioso

—_No lo sé_ —reconoció tímida —_Creo que es sexy tener que esperar sin saber exactamente lo que esperas, pero sabiendo que puedes aparecer en cualquier momento con cualquier demanda y estaría obligada a cumplirla._

—_Cuando me ofrecieron grabar esta película, dije que sí sin tener ni idea de qué se trataba_ —reconoció Peeta

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_Imagínate, eres conductor de autobuses, trabajas diez o doce horas diarias, siete días consecutivos para descansar dos. Ganas el dinero suficiente para llevar a tu casa y ayudar a pagar a duras penas las cuentas de tu familia. Cuando mi padre sufrió su accidente, las facturas médicas se volvieron astronómicas. Sólo acabamos de pagarlas cuando yo firmé por la película, seis años después, o sea que cuando estás en esta situación y un tipo se te acerca para decirte si quieres ganar una suma de dinero inmoral por rodar una película, sólo dices que sí. Te importa una mierda si es una película romántica, pornográfica, o de terror. Lo haces y listo._

—_Entiendo._

—_Firmé y luego me dieron el guión y me recomendaron que me documentara. Leí el guión y no podía creer que tendría que follarme a Johanna Mason de mil formas distintas y encima me pagarían por ello._

—_Ya_ —sonrió Katniss aunque con un punto de celos que no pudo evitar

—_Me sentía el puto amo, hasta que me di cuenta que no me la follaría en realidad, ni mucho menos. Confieso que me sentí mejor al saber que no esperaban que lo hiciera, porque no me podía imaginar follando con alguien con gente mirando y grabándolo, y pensar en no ser capaz de mantener una erección frente a Johanna era algo como, qué coño, pensará que soy un marica_ —sonrió —_La cuestión es que tuve que investigar sobre BDSM y todo lo relacionado con él._

—_Vaya, un trabajo arduo y duro _—dijo sardónica

—_Sí lo fue_ —rió él —_algunas cosas más que otras, pero bien, a lo que quería llegar era a que en una relación de sumisión, aunque parezca lo contrario, es el sumiso quien tiene el control._

—_Sí, ya…_

—_De verdad —_aseguró _—El sumiso decide cuando quiere parar y el dominante está obligado a aceptarlo. Llevado a la película, si en cualquier momento Sam hubiese querido dejarlo sólo habría tenido que decir su palabra de seguridad y Nate habría tenido que obedecerle._

—_Pero él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella._

—_No, él podía hacer todo lo que ella le permitiera. Sam tenía que confiar en Nate, confiar que él haría todo para darle placer a ella, y si ella hubiese decidido parar en cualquier momento negándole el placer a Nate, él habría tenido que hacerlo._

—_¿A dónde quieres llegar?_

—_A eso de que dices que te gustaría sentirte obligada a aceptar lo que sea que yo quisiera hacer contigo._

—_Supongo que no es lo que quiero decir, en realidad. Es solo que creo que hay un punto sexy en eso de dejar mi placer a tu merced. De confiártelo sabiendo que tú lo harás posible para mí._

—_Oh, bueno, nena, si lo que quieres es que te dé placer… _—rió tirando de ella para acostarla sobre su cuerpo _—Tengo que ser sincero contigo, Katniss, no me va el mundo del BDSM, quiero decir, no me molestan las esposas —_susurró antes de tumbarla sobre el colchón —_ni la lencería sexy_ —susurró a la vez que le quitaba su ropa interior _—ni unos pocos azotes. No me importa jugar un poco, pero no quiero que nuestra relación sea sólo de ese tipo, quiero que podamos hacer el amor, con dulzura, ternura, sexo convencional…_

—_También es lo que yo quiero._

—_Entonces estamos de acuerdo —_sonrió antes de volcarse sobre sus labios.

* * *

_**OK, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE SUBA CAPITULO ENTRELA TARDE DEL SABADO Y LA DEL DOMINGO.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—_Johanna tiene pareja_ —dijo por fin

—_¿De verdad?_ —indagó realmente sorprendida

—_Sí._

—_¿Y cómo es que nadie lo sabe?_

—_Ella prefiere mantenerlo en la intimidad. Poca gente lo sabe y sólo sus más allegados._

—_Vaya. ¿Y su pareja qué opina sobre todo lo que dicen sobre vosotros?_

—_Le resulta divertido y gracioso._

—_¿De verdad? Vaya, qué bueno sentirse tan seguro._

—_Quiero que tú te sientas segura conmigo, Katniss. Segura de que no siento nada por Johanna más que una profunda amistad y mi sentimiento es totalmente recíproco. Confía en mí, por favor._

**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.**

**BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN.**


	25. Chapter 25

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

_**CAPITULO 25**_

Después de un fin de semana espectacular, en el que habían afianzado su relación de una forma que les costaba asimilar, se encontraban el domingo a la tarde tumbados en el sofá del salón viendo un capítulo repetido de la primera temporada de Lost.

Katniss recostaba su espalda contra el pecho de Peeta.

La mano de él, colada bajo la camiseta de ella, hacía círculos sobre su vientre desnudo.

—_Mañana tengo un día complicado _—comentó Katniss apenada

—_¿Qué significa complicado?_

—_Tengo una sesión que me llevará todo el día. Querría haberla cancelado pero no pude._

—_¿Por qué querías cancelarla?_

—_¿Por qué? Porque tú estás aquí_ —explicó

—_Oh, no, nena, no hace falta que lo hagas. El trabajo es el trabajo, y no tienes que cancelar nada por mí. Me basta con saber que nos veremos a la tarde o a la noche._

—_Ya, pero que harás solo todo el día._

—_No te preocupes por mí. Creo que iré a visitar a Johanna. _

—_¿A Johanna?_ —preguntó sin poder evitar los celos que le invadían cada vez que hablaban de la preciosa "amiga" de Peeta.

—_Sí. El jueves iré al estreno desde su casa, por lo que he hecho que me envíen allí mi vestuario._

—_¿Irás desde su casa?_

—_Sí._

—_Ah,_ —comentó con desilusión —_creí que saldrías desde aquí._

Peeta sintió su desazón en el tono de su voz y la giró para dejarla tumbada sobre su espalda y verla de frente.

—_Puedo hacerlo si es lo que quieres, es sólo que sé cuánto te preocupa que la prensa pueda saber algo sobre lo nuestro, por eso no quise dar tu dirección para que me enviaran mi traje. _

—_No, supongo que tienes razón_ —reconoció

—_Hey, nena, ¿qué sucede?_

—_No sé. Es tan difícil creer que no hay nada entre Johanna y tú._

—_¿De verdad tienes dudas?_

—_No, creo que no. Pero ayer dijiste cuánta ilusión te hacía pensar en acostarte con ella cuando te dieron el guion de tu película._

—_Dios, Katniss, sería una mentira estúpida y no me creerías si te dijera que nunca pensé en ello. Yo era un conductor de autobuses que limpiaba pescado los domingos por la mañana._ _Johanna, la actriz de Sueños de Cristal_ —dijo refiriéndose a la película que había lanzado a la fama a su amiga, y en la que tenía un papel de sexy bailarina exótica —_era como una fantasía hecha realidad._

—_Lo entiendo_ —aceptó —_De verdad que lo hago, pero qué sé yo… es… raro y… no sé… me da celos_ —confesó avergonzada

—_No tiene por qué_ —aseguró _—Johanna tiene pareja_ —dijo por fin

—_¿De verdad?_ —indagó realmente sorprendida

—_Sí._

—_¿Y cómo es que nadie lo sabe?_

—_Ella prefiere mantenerlo en la intimidad. Poca gente lo sabe y sólo sus más allegados._

—_Vaya. ¿Y su pareja qué opina sobre todo lo que dicen sobre vosotros?_

—_Le resulta divertido y gracioso._

—_¿De verdad? Vaya, qué bueno sentirse tan seguro._

—_Quiero que tú te sientas segura conmigo, katniss. Segura de que no siento nada por Johanna más que una profunda amistad y mi sentimiento es totalmente recíproco. Confía en mí, por favor._

—_Lo hago_ —aseguró y esperó poder convencerse de que así era.

Hubiera querido poder explicarle la verdad sobre Johanna y sus preferencias sexuales, pero no era su secreto, y él no era quién para revelarlo. Aunque tal vez podría pedirle a Johanna que le ayudase a borrar las dudas de katniss.

—_Johanna es mi mejor amiga. Ella y Cato son las únicas personas en las que sé que puedo confiar, más allá de mi familia. Y quiero que tú confíes en ellos como yo lo hago._

—_Perdona, Peeta. He conocido a Cato y me cae bien, no diré que no. Pero también sé que Madge, mi mejor amiga, está enamorada de él y él, quien evidentemente no le corresponde, no es totalmente sincero con ella a ese respecto y yo no puedo obviar esa circunstancia._

—_No quiero que tú y yo discutamos por Cato y Madge._

—_Ni yo, por eso no lo he traído a colación. No quiero que su relación se entrometa en la nuestra, pero llegado el caso, estaré del lado de Rose._

—_De acuerdo_ —aceptó —_Entiendo que estés del lado de tu amiga siempre y cuando no estés contra mí. Aceptaré que estés contra Cato pero no contra mí por ser su amigo._

—_Tú estarás contra Madge_ —aseguró recelosa

—_Yo no tomaré partido. Creo que tanto Cato como Madge son lo suficientemente adultos como para hacerse cargo ellos solos de sus relaciones personales._

Katniss hizo un mohín, comprendiendo que la actitud de Peeta era mucho más madura que la suya.

—_Crees que yo debería hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad?_

—_Tal vez sí, pero no voy a entrometerme en tu decisión tampoco. Sólo voy a mantenerme al margen. Katniss,_ —dijo con solemnidad —_quiero tener algo de verdad contigo, y sé que para ello tendremos muchos escollos que sortear. Sé que la prensa interferirá, sé que los tiempos y las distancias nos lo harán difícil; sé que tendré que ganarme tu confianza, porque habrá muchas veces que surgirán noticias, informaciones, fotos mías que te harán dudar de mí, y sólo se solventarán si confías en mí. No voy a permitir que esto que creo que podemos tener, y que apenas está comenzando, se vea perjudicado porque dos de nuestros amigos no puedan ponerse de acuerdo en el tipo de relación que quieren tener._

—_Actúas con mucha más madurez que yo respecto a eso._

—_En absoluto. Simplemente sé lo que quiero, y quiero algo serio y real contigo. Sé que muchas veces será difícil y sólo podremos hacerlo si somos completamente sinceros el uno con el otro y si confiamos en el otro… _

—_Mi ex me visitó esta semana_ —confesó decidida a mantenerse tan honesta como él lo estaba siendo

Peeta dio un respingo, sorprendido.

—_Oh, vaya. ¿Lo hace muy a menudo?_

—_No desde que lo dejamos, pero el fin de semana pasado estuvo intentando comunicarse conmigo, y como no lo logró, vino a verme al estudio._

—_¿El fin de semana pasado? ¿Cuando estábamos juntos?_

—_Sí. Estuvo llamándome pero no contesté sus llamadas._

—_Mmm, vaya. ¿Puedo preguntar qué quería?_

—_Volver conmigo._

—_¿Así, sin más?_

—_Sí. Aunque no venía con las manos vacías._

—_¿Qué significa eso?_

—_Me propuso matrimonio._

—_¡Wow! Creía que estaba casado…_

—_Lo estaba. No acababa de divorciarse y esa fue la principal razón de nuestra ruptura, pero finalmente han firmado el divorcio y ya tienen la sentencia_ —explicó poniéndolo irremediablemente nervioso

—_¿Qué le dijiste?_

—_¿Qué crees que le dije?_ —sonrió sarcástica a la vez que restregaba sus ingles contra él

—_Espero que le dijeras que no_ —respondió Peeta sonriendo más tranquilo, mientras se acostaba sobre ella empujándola contra el sofá.

—_Le dije que no._ —confirmó —_Le dije también que estoy saliendo con un chico guapo, sexy y muuuy caliente, que me folla como los dioses._

—_Bien_ —sonrió bajando los labios sobre el cuello de la chica —_la prensa estará feliz de comprobar que durante años han estado resaltando mi mayor virtud._

—_¿Crees que esa es tu mayor virtud?_

—_Creo que es la única que tú consideraste digna de mención ante tu ex novio._ —sonrió con ironía

—_Tonto, creo que tienes mayores virtudes. De hecho preferiría que el sexo no fuera una virtud, ya que tendrías menos chicas detrás de ti._

—_¿Preferirías que el sexo conmigo fuese desastroso o desagradable?_

—_Tal vez no tanto, pero si no fueras tan bueno las chicas no irían detrás de ti._

—_Las chicas van detrás de mí, porque creen que les daré el sexo que Nathan Chase les podría dar._

—_Tal vez, pero estoy segura que vuelven por el sexo que Peeta Mellark les dio. _

—_Entonces te gustará saber que Peeta Mellark no suele volver._

—_¿Por qué no?_ —indagó volviéndose seria

—_Porque hasta ahora no había obtenido nada más que sexo y realmente buscaba más._

Katniss sonrió complacida.

—_No sé qué he hecho yo para que pienses que soy diferente, pero me alegra que lo creas._

—_Tú me has demostrado que lo eres._

—_¿En sólo un fin de semana?_

—_Lo sospechaba antes del fin de semana, pero todo lo que sentí cuando estuviste en mi casa, y con mi familia, es justamente lo que quería sentir._ —reconoció bajando sus labios sobre los de ella, para hacerle el amor con ellos, antes de implicar al resto de su cuerpo.

Johanna, vestida con un pijama de seda muy corto, le esperaba recostada en el marco de la puerta de entrada.

Su sonrisa sarcástica se burlaba abiertamente de él.

—_Vaya, vaya, mira quién ha llegado pronto a Nueva York_ —sonrió cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron revelando la presencia de su amigo. _—¿Qué? ¿Tenías miedo de no llegar a tiempo el jueves?_

—_Vete al diablo_ —espetó inclinándose para besar su mejilla.

—_Anda, pasa. Tus ojeras revelan que necesitas un café._

—_Dormí poco_ —comentó burlón y pagado de sí mismo

—_Lo imagino. Imagino también que no lo lamentas._

—_En absoluto._

Se sentó frente a la blanca isla de la cocina.

Johanna sirvió dos tazas de café y se sentó frente a él poniendo una caja de galletas entre ellos.

—_¿Estás sola?_ —preguntó mirando en derredor

—_Sí. Cashmere sigue en Roma._

—_Creí que ya habían acabado sus grabaciones._

—_Se suponía que acabarían hace dos semanas, pero el clima en Roma ha sido horrible y los exteriores se han retrasado. No estará aquí el jueves._

—_¿No vendrá al estreno?_

—_No. Y ya sabía que no podría ir a los de Europa, así que nos las arreglaremos tú y yo solos._

—_Vaya. La productora no estará muy contenta._

—_Pues deberán soportarlo. No creo que vayan a eliminarla del elenco para la última parte, así que…_

—_Ya, ¿con quién tendría Samantha tanto feeling?_ —rió ganándose que su amiga le sacara la lengua.

—_Bueno, cuéntame tú, lover boy. ¿Qué haces en la ciudad?_

—_Lo sabes así que no entiendo por qué lo preguntas._

—_Cuéntamelo_ —repitió risueña

—_Me gusta, Jo_ —confesó bajando la mirada a su taza de café

—_¿Enamorado?_

—_Aún no, es pronto para decirlo._

—_A veces basta con muy poco para sentirlo._

—_Lo sé, pero no creo que me partiera el corazón ahora mismo si lo dejáramos. Pero tiene todo lo que deseo en una chica. Tiene todo para enamorarme._

—_Es genial, Peeta._

—_Sí, lo es._

—_¿Es como con Delly?_

—_Creo que sí, pero con Delly en sus inicios._

—_Bueno, esperemos que no acabe como acabó con Delly._

—_Ya no soy tan joven y confiado._

—_El amor a veces nos vuelve idiotas._

—_Lo sé_ —suspiró —_Pero confío en que esto acabe bien._

—_O no acabe nunca_ —sonrió su amiga

—_O no acabe nunca_ —coincidió _—Tiene celos de ti —_le confesó a su amiga después de un momento.

—_¿De mí?_

—_Sí. Lo sabes. La prensa lleva años haciéndonos ver como una pareja más allá de la pantalla. Es inevitable que ella lo creyera un poco también._

—_Ya, lo entiendo. ¿No le has dicho que estoy con Irina?_

—_No. Le he dicho que tienes pareja pero no quién es._

—_Supongo que sería más fácil creerte si supiera que me atrae ella más que tú _—rió Johanna burlona

—_Supongo, pero no estoy seguro de que quieras hacérselo saber a Katniss._

—_Si a ti no te importa, preferiría mantenerlo entre nosotros, de momento. Ya sabes, no la conozco… _

—_Lo sé. Pero me gustaría que tú también le recordaras que sólo somos amigos._

—_Lo haré. Te lo mereces, Peeta. Te mereces una buena chica de una vez por todas._

—_No sé si la merezco, pero la deseo y la necesito _—aseguró recostándose en su silla con un suspiro.

—_Entonces nos cuidaremos de que no la pierdas_

—_Gracias, Jo. Si no me gustara tanto Katniss y tú no fueras lesbiana, intentaría tener algo contigo._ —sonrió.

* * *

_**Hola, como había dicho subo capitulo hoy.**_

_**Comenten que les pareció y como ya saben entre más comentarios tenga más rápido subo.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—_Gale es tu ex —_aseveró Peeta.

—_Sí. Al principio fue dulce y tierno y nuestra relación me encantaba, pero cuando al cabo de dos años, aún seguía manteniéndome oculta como si fuera un pecado o una vergüenza, mi amor por él se acabó. Supongo que habría seguido con él durante años, en esa situación que odiaba, si no me hubiese echado de su casa un domingo a la mañana sólo para que su hija no me encontrara con él._

—_¿Su hija no te conocía?_

—_No, al menos nunca me presentó como su novia, aunque estoy segura de que ella debía sospecharlo._

—_¿No salíais juntos?_

—_Nop. Nunca. A ninguna parte _—reconoció sintiéndose patética._ —Gale tenía que mantener oculta nuestra relación para que su mujer no le acusara de adúltero y le quitara mucho dinero en el divorcio._

Peeta se quedó pensativo abrazándola contra él.

—_Sabes que no quisiera tener que ocultar nuestra relación, ¿verdad?_ — preguntó por fin, inseguro.

_**Besos atte: LuciaEverdeen.**_


	26. Chapter 26

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE** Kikicullenswan, **LA CUAL PERMITE ADAPTARLA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SIDO EMPEZADA POR :** tributoylarcha, **PERO POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES YA NO PUDO Y ME PERMITIO SEGUIRLA.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA FABULOSA SUZANNE COLLINS.

* * *

_**CAPITULO 26**_

Katniss acababa de salir de la ducha cuando Peeta entró al departamento esa tarde.

—_¿Katniss?_ —la llamó dudoso

—_Estoy aquí_ —le respondió desde la habitación mientras acababa de vestirse.

—_Hey_ —la saludó rodeándola con sus brazos por la espalda.

Hundió el rostro en el cabello húmedo de la chica que ella acababa de liberar de la toalla blanca que lo cubría.

—_Hola_ —murmuró girándose en sus brazos para quedar de frente a él.

Sin emitir respuesta hundió sus labios en los de la chica para besarla con voracidad.

Katniss enredó los brazos tras el cuello masculino y pegó su cuerpo al del chico que la tenía trastornada.

Las manos de Peeta bajaron por su espalda hasta alcanzar sus glúteos y apretarla contra él.

Katniss sintió la erección de Peeta golpear contra su vientre y sonrió satisfecha entre los labios de él.

—_Dios, niña_ —gimió él separándose sólo un poco —_Me vuelves loco. Te prometo que no estaba así de tieso cuando entré, y te aseguro que no me sentía tan duro y excitado desde que tenía trece y Delly Cartwrigth me metió la mano bajo los pantalones._

—_¿Quién es Delly Cartwrigth?_ —preguntó con una sonrisa

—_Una chica que estaba en el último año del instituto y tenía los pechos más grandes de su curso._

—_¿Tenías trece y una niña del último curso te metía mano?_

—_Tenía fama de haber estado con todos los de su curso. Delly fue mi primera vez y también la primera de Cato._

—_Vaya_ —sonrió separándose de él y cogiendo un cepillo de su tocador para desenredar sus cabellos _—se dedicaba a iniciar jovencitos._

—_Supongo que sí. Sus pechos eran enormes, me interceptó en el vestuario después de la clase de gimnasia y se quitó el sujetador en mis narices. Mi polla adoptó posición de firmes en segundos. Delly metió la mano en mis pantalones y me la sobó medio minuto_ _hasta que me corrí_ —explicó Peeta, sonriendo divertido mientras se sentaba en una butaca junto al tocador.

—_¿Te corriste en medio minuto?_ —indagó con una sonrisa burlona.

—_Tenía trece. Estaba acostumbrado a meneármela en el baño de mi casa. No conociste el departamento en el que vivía entonces. Tenía cincuenta metros cuadrados, y si tardaba en el baño más de tres minutos mi madre se ponía a golpear la puerta. Tenía experiencia en eso de correrme en unos instantes. Fue humillante, aunque más humillante fue correrme en menos de un minuto, cuando tres días después me acosté con Delly bajo las gradas del estadio, aunque en ese entonces no sabía que se podría durar más y tampoco le veía sentido a hacerlo más largo._

—_¿Tu primera vez fue bajo las gradas del estadio?_

—_Sí, no sé por qué pero me sentía orgulloso por haberme tirado a la chica que se había tirado más de la mitad del estudiantado._

—_Bueno, no sé si era para sentirse orgulloso pero al menos no te sentirías discriminado._

—_Sí, supongo que eso era lo que me enorgullecía. Era sin dudas un gilipollas. Cuéntame tu primera vez._

—_Uff, triste y patética_

—_¿Más patético que correrte en un minuto?_

—_Sí, ni siquiera me corrí. No sabía que había que correrse._

—_Cuéntame_ —sonrió tirando de su mano para sentarla en su regazo.

—_Tenía dieciséis y estaba, como la mitad de las chicas de mi colegio, patéticamente_ _enamorada de Tresh Ateara, el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto público._

—_¿No ibas a un colegio de chicas?_

—_Sí, Tresh estudiaba en un instituto a tres calles del nuestro. Todas nos derretíamos por él. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé qué le veíamos, pero nos resultaba imposible resistirnos. —_explicó _—La primera vez que me habló, yo estaba comprando chicles en el estanco en el que él compraba cigarrillos. _

—_¿Qué te dijo?_

—_Que podríamos compartir mis chicles y sus cigarrillos. Acepté, por supuesto, y nos fuimos al Central Park. Ese día me besó y nos citamos para el día siguiente. Durante tres semanas nos estuvimos viendo en el parque, cada día al salir del instituto. Cada día me besaba e iba un pequeño paso más allá, rozarme el pecho a través de la ropa, la mano bajo mi camisa, después bajo el sujetador. El último día de esas tres semanas metió su mano bajo mi falda a cuadros y me acarició a través de mis bragas._

—_¿Creerás que soy un pervertido si te confieso que imaginarte con camisa y falda a_ _cuadros me excita?_ —murmuró, besando su cuello.

—_Eres un pervertido_ —rió ella

—_Cuéntame qué hizo Tresh._

—_Me invitó a una fiesta esa noche._

—_¿Fuiste? _

—_Sí, aunque no llegamos a la fiesta. Me recogió en casa de Madge, en su Bentley azul._

—_¿Tenía un Bentley?_

—_Sí, creo que de su abuelo o de su padre. Era parte de su atractivo. Condujo hasta New Jersey, al mirador de Weehawken. Bebimos cerveza, fumamos cigarrillos y un poco de marihuana y nos pasamos al asiento trasero. Me desnudó y se desnudó a velocidad luz, y lo hicimos también a velocidad luz. _

—_¿Te gustó? _

—_Me pareció muy excitante toda la idea general. El chico al que amaba, o al menos al que creía amar en ese momento, y yo, en su coche, entregándole mi más preciado tesoro_ —comentó burlona —_Era romántico y poético, pero no fue sexualmente placentero para nada. El chico sólo me penetró, embistió tres o cuatro veces y se corrió. Yo jadeé, gemí y grité porque era lo que hacían las mujeres en las películas y en los libros, pero no sentí nada. Supongo que Tresh ni siquiera conocía la existencia del clítoris, porque ni tan solo lo rozó. _

—_¿Qué pasó después?_

—_Dos días después, cuando fui a Central Park a encontrarme con él, me lo encontré besando y sobando a Claire Young, una chica que estaba en mi clase._

—_Vaya, tu primer desengaño amoroso._

—_En realidad mi primer desengaño fue a los catorce cuando Eric Yorkie me confesó que estaba enamorado de Katie Webber, pero al menos a Eric no le había entregado mi cuerpo._

—_¿Te han roto el corazón?_ —indagó llevando la conversación a un ámbito mucho más serio.

—_Me han desilusionado mucho._

—_¿Me lo quieres contar?_

—_Después de Tresh, cuando cumplí dieciocho comencé a salir con un chico con el que estuve dos años. Teníamos grandes planes que supongo hubiésemos llevado a cabo si no le hubiera sorprendido follando con su vecina. Luego conviví con Félix durante un año más o menos, pero su amor por mí se acabó cuando le dije que tendría que trabajar porque yo no podía seguirlo manteniendo. Después de eso llegó Gale._

— _Gale es tu ex_ —aseveró Peeta.

—_Sí. Al principio fue dulce y tierno y nuestra relación me encantaba, pero cuando al cabo de dos años, aún seguía manteniéndome oculta como si fuera un pecado o una vergüenza, mi amor por él se acabó. Supongo que habría seguido con él durante años,_ _en esa situación que odiaba, si no me hubiese echado de su casa un domingo a la mañana sólo para que su hija no me encontrara con él._

—_¿Su hija no te conocía?_

—_No, al menos nunca me presentó como su novia, aunque estoy segura de que ella debía sospecharlo._

—_¿No salíais juntos?_

—_Nop. Nunca. A ninguna parte_ —reconoció sintiéndose patética. _—Gale tenía que mantener oculta nuestra relación para que su mujer no le acusara de adúltero y le quitara mucho dinero en el divorcio._

Peeta se quedó pensativo abrazándola contra él.

—_Sabes que no quisiera tener que ocultar nuestra relación, ¿verdad?_ —preguntó por fin, inseguro.

—_Lo sé, Peeta —_reconoció —_Lo sé y yo lo prefiero así, lo sabes._

—_No quiero que pienses que no me tomo esto en serio._

—_Confío en ti_ —aseguró recostándose contra él

—_Gracias, nena._ —dijo antes de besarla.

Cenaron comida china que Katniss pidió a su restaurante favorito y Peeta prometió cocinar para ella al día siguiente, para lo cual hicieron un pedido de víveres a domicilio, ya que la despensa de Katniss no tenía casi ingredientes.

—_¿Fuiste a ver a Johanna ? —_preguntó Katniss mientras cenaban, intentando disimular su nerviosa curiosidad.

—_Sí, estuve en su departamento toda la tarde._

—_¿Vive con su pareja?_

—_No, pero su pareja pasa bastante tiempo en casa de Johanna._

—_¿Hace mucho que están juntos?_

—_Poco menos de un año._

—_Vaya, y con todo lo que han dicho de vosotros en este último año_ —comentó sin levantar la vista de su chop suey.

—_Katniss_—le llamó Peeta estirando su mano para levantar el rostro de la chica _—Me crees cuando digo que no hay nada entre Johanna y yo, ¿verdad?_

Katniss inspiró y espiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—_Sí, te creo._

—_Bien, porque no quiero que esto, que no es nada, se interponga entre nosotros._

—_No te preocupes, no lo hará._ —aseguró

—_Bien, mejor así. Ahora cuéntame, ¿has invitado a tus amigas a la première?_

—_Sí, están encantadas. Gracias por invitarnos._

—_¿De verdad me lo agradeces?_ —indagó frunciendo el ceño sonriente.

—_Sí, creo que sí._

—_Katniss, nena, lo creas o no, lo hago todo por mí._

—_Gracias, igual. Annie, especialmente, está encantada con la invitación. Madge también, pero me temo que su principal interés es ver a Cato._

La sonrisa de Peeta se congeló en su rostro, y Katniss lo notó de inmediato.

—_¿Qué? ¿No vendrá Cato al estreno?_

—_Sí. De hecho llegará aquí el miércoles._

—_Él no está muy interesado en ver a Madge…_

—_No, claro que sí, pero como ya te lo dije Cato no se lo está tomando de la misma forma que Madge._

—_Ya _—murmuró Katniss apenada —_lo sé._

—_Dime que esto no será un problema entre nosotros… _

—_No lo será—_aseguró _—Pero tal vez me gustaría saber lo que tú sabes._

—_No sé mucho —_suspiró _—Sé que a Cato le gusta Madge, pero también sé que el sábado tenía una cita con Clove Kentwell._

—_¿Clove Kentwell? Creí que salía con Gloss Bligth._

—_También yo, pero parece que tuvieron algún tipo de desacuerdo._

—_Clove Kentwell estaba en el estreno la otra semana, ¿no?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Estará el jueves en el teatro?_

—_No lo sé. Cato no la invitará, eso es seguro, pero supongo que podría venir con Gloss. No tengo idea. Pero me gustaría que no le dijeras nada a Madge._

Katniss suspiró preocupada.

—_Lo intentaré —_dijo por fin.

—_Ven aquí —_dijo tirando de su mano para acercarla a él. Katniss se levantó de su asiento para ubicarse sobre el regazo de Peeta._ —Me gustas, Katniss_ —confesó con solemnidad_ —Me gustas mucho y me gusta estar contigo. Estoy convencido que podemos tener algo bueno tú y yo juntos. No quisiera perderlo por nuestros amigos._

—_Tampoco yo —_reconoció Katniss.

—_Sé que no será fácil. De hecho el viernes debo volver a Los Angeles porque tengo una reunión impostergable, y a finales de la próxima semana nos iremos a Europa con la promoción de la película. Tengo previstas tres semanas de viaje para luego viajar a Vancouver. No sé cómo podremos organizar para vernos, pero no quisiera que el tiempo que podamos estar juntos, lo pasemos discutiendo por una relación que no es la nuestra._

—_¿No nos veremos por tres semanas? —_indagó apenada

—_Me temo que no, pero si pudieras venir este fin de semana conmigo. No sé cómo tienes tu agenda de trabajo, pero si pudieras quedarte conmigo hasta el próximo jueves…_

Quería estar con él, lo deseaba y lo necesitaba y haría todo lo posible para ello.

—_Moveré mis citas de la semana que viene_ —prometió

—_Sólo si puedes hacerlo, nena. Sería genial._

—_Lo haré —_aseguró_ —Aunque no creo poder viajar antes del sábado._

—_Está bien. El sábado tengo una reunión con mi agente, pero estaré encantado de pasar toda la semana contigo. Tú y yo solos._

—_Tú y yo solos suena bien —_sonrió ubicándose a horcajadas sobre él.

—_Tal vez podamos recrear algunas escenas de Dominada —_ofreció sonriendo sugerente.

—_Esa es una propuesta que no puedo rechazar._

—_Tenemos un trato, entonces_ —rió bajando sus labios sobre los de ella_ —Y tal vez podríamos ir ensayando un poco —_susurró levantándose con ella en brazos para dirigirse a la habitación.

* * *

_**Aquí nuevo capítulo.**_

_**No olviden dejar sus comentarios y recuerden entre más comentarios más rápido hay nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Aquí el adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—_Hola, Katniss—_la saludó una voz femenina a sus espaldas

—_Oh, hola, Johanna—_saludó a la castaña amiga de Peeta.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse nerviosa.

Aún en la alfombra roja estaba Peeta mirando hacia ellas con atención.

—_Estás preciosa. Me encanta tu maquillaje y tu peinado_ _—_dijo la chica incomodándola

—_Oh, gracias, tú también_ _—_reconoció viendo a la hermosa mujer más hermosa de lo que la había visto nunca

—_Gracias_ _—_sonrió _—He venido a buscarte._

—_¿A buscarme?_ _—_indagó confusa

—_Sí_ _—_dijo cogiéndola del brazo y tirando de ella rumbo a Peeta

—_No, Johanna_ _—_susurró preocupada

—_No eres la única amiga con la que poso en la alfombra roja_ _—_sonrió conspiradora

_**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**_


End file.
